Harry Potter-Vault Hunter
by Kilo.Beta
Summary: This is a tale of child lost to the world of Magic but returned from a world OF death and destruction. This is a tale of A little boy raised to be something never heard of. Harry wished to be free of the pain of the Dursleys, Magic agreed but at what cost? And how will the Wizards accept this new Harry Potter? HPXTiny tina, M for gore and violence. And Claptrap
1. Chapter 1

A/N This is going to be just after the beginning of Borderlands 2 I have not played # yet but will be before the end of this story, I might make a second story just for 3. Please enjoy and review. Flames need not apply as it kills the Muse. (I will sick the Plot Bunnies of Hell after your souls...Yes Kreig..fine... I will send an army of Claptraps with mixtapes after you. bwahahahaha) Please enjoy the madness...

Harry Potter -Vault Hunter

This tale is of sorrow, pain and death...Yes Krieg; and Meat Bicycles. But to begin let us see the true beginning...a home in a small suburban street with cookie cutter houses. One such house holds a dark secret. The secret...A boy only 5 years old, almost six in a couple months. This boy is the nephew of the woman living there. The family called the Dursleys, Wife Petunia, Husband Vernon, and the fat whale...I mean son Dudley. These three had taken in the son of Petunia's sister after a tragic accident..But all the boy knows is his name is Freak and he is never allowed to be loved.

Vernon and Petunia use him as free labor even when he was barely four. He is beaten for not completing his work...Some things that should be done all week not each day...Or for what ever reason they wish. This last time though was too much. After a frying pan to the head and then a boot to the face followed by a stomping from a massively overweight man, little Freak passed out. His body thrown into the small space under the stairs. A cupboard, his bedroom since he arrived at that place.

Now this boy does have a name, I mean only the hateful and vilest would actually name a child Freak. Harry, his name is Harry and he was a good boy deep inside. Very smart, very skilled after all the work he had done around the home, even his room had a sign in crayons he hid after cleaning up after the Whale...err son.

'Harry's Room' was on the paper just inside the cupboard. But back to the boy. His broken body laid still as the strange powers that the adults beat him for healed him. His mind repeating a mantra of his deepest desire. He wished with all his heart for a family that would love him...and to be loved for being different. The boy never noticed the Purple glow around him. He never saw the way it arced and pulsed over his body. Leaving odd tattoos on his skin. He did hear something before forcing his eyes open to see a red haired woman looking at him in shock... "...mom..." He fell unconscious again.

Moments earlier...at the Dursleys.

The stairs started to glow purple and the energy started to swell. A massive blast followed the eruption and the destruction of the stairs, waking the whole house. When Vernon exited the bedroom he was screaming, "Freak what the blazes have you done now? So help me if I find you, you'll wish you had died in that..." He stopped at the stairs looking at the massive hole in them. He could not get down and he did not see the boy. "Pet, I..I think the Freak blew himself up."

A few minutes later the fire department arrived and helped them down. But when one of them saw the words at the door to that area they signaled the police to look around. It came out that a person was missing from the house and despite the statements of the boy being a trouble maker none wanted to believe he was living under the stairs. A neighbor told the police about Harry and how he looked when she watched him. She told of the bruises and the scars. Soon the Dursleys were escorted to a van to be questioned at the police station and a manhunt was sent out to find the boy. The firemen said if he was in the cupboard when whatever blew, then they would not find him...

Moments before ..mom... Location unknown.

The room was full of voices as the people were going over ideas and plans however two of the women looked up and froze. They had strange tattoos on them that started to glow. One glowed blue and pulsed with the other ones orangish glowing markings. They looked around then faced the balcony to the lower area of the building. A massive blast knock everyone off there feet and when they stood again the two girls were already running to the stairs. Lilith the orange marked one arrived first soon met up by Maya, the other one. "What the hell, You seeing this?"

"Yeah Lil I see it but how... what? This is impossible." Behind Maya a massive man wearing only pants and a strange breather mask appeared looking down at the sight. Others arrived as well. The man tilted his head. "I WANT TO SEE YOUR INSIDES."

Maya nodded to the man. "Yeah Krieg...He does look like a Siren...But only females can be Sirens."

A dark skinned man looked the child over and flinched. "Lilith, Maya. Get him to Doc. And stay with him. We need answers but first we need him healed. He looks like he went a half round with Brick."

Another muscled man with metal plate on his fists and lots of scars grunted, "Hey I don't hit kids. But I sure as hell want a piece of whoever did this to the boy. Krieg can help." "MEAT PUPPET!"

The boy opened his eyes as the red haired Lilith picked him up. "...mom..." head falling to the side as he passed out caused them to hurry over to the Doctor next door. The dark skinned man, Roland looked around the room. "Gauge, I want video records and readings. Brick your the one reserved to deal with whoever did this. Mordecai, Salvador, Zero, We need that bandit camp shut down. Tannis I think that boy was exposed to Iridium. Get some readings and samples. There is plenty of blood here. Tina..I...I need you to do me a big favor. He's just a kid so he needs someone close to his age to help him. Tone down for a bit around him but eventually I bet you will be great friends."

The Tiny girl with a mask hanging off the side of her head nodded. She was eccentric and very wild but the sight of the broken boy calmed her way down. "Roland, Was he really glowing purple but looked like a Siren?" The man nodded.

Over at the Doc's. Lilith and Maya watched as Doctor Zed patched the kid up. He gave a couple shots for local diseases and even took a record of all the scars and wounds. "Well the diagnosis is not good right now. Let me finish before going glowy on me. He's healing faster than most but he is worse off than a psycho's pet skag. He needs lots of rest and food and He is going to need to be kept calm. I know this looks bad, well because it is, but he will make it. He was beaten regularly and some of those scars go back a couple years. Thats like, unthinkable, even here on Pandora."

"Maya stay with him and I will let Roland know. I think the bunk room on the west wall is free. Listen...I..." Maya put here arm on the Lilith's. "I know, I feel the same. He needs love and care. And who better to teach him than us?"

"I'M THE CONDUCTOR OF THE POOP TRAIN." Maya laughed at the words. "Yes Kreig, You can be a daddy too, Besides I think Tina wants to be a big sister." Soon they settled as the boy slept. His body slowly healing.

The next morning Tina looked over the counter to see the boy stirring. She nudged Maya who fell asleep in Kreig's lap and leaning on his chest. The woman looked over to see Green eyes. Like exotic jewels. "Hi, How are you felling?"

Harry looked at the woman seeing a strange look on her face. He shifted to the Girl hiding behind a counter. He also noticed this was some kind of Medical room, with lots of blood...everywhere. He started to panic and then his eye rested on the massive half naked man behind the woman. The look of terror was on his face as the woman tried to calm him but his markings started to pulse and then he disappeared in a flash. SLAM! THUD!.. They looked to the far wall to see him curled into a ball silently holding in the pain. Tina got there first. "Hey Bro, Chill your roll. We got ya fixed up so don't be undoing our work. Easy now. Did big ol' daddy Krieg scare ya?"

Harry looked at her with confusion. He never heard anyone talk like that. He looked to see the woman talking to the man and keeping him seated. He looked at the face in front of him smiling away. "He's safe, for having Eridium Exposure. Takes a bit to understand him but its the thought not the words that count. Are you ok?"

Harry shook his head. He felt dizzy from the impact. A man in bloody Doctors clothes came around the corner. "Young Man you need to be resting. If you disturb my patients I will have to send you back to the Headquarters with these three. I'll help you up and look you over but please try to be calm."

Tina smiled as she helped him too. He sat on the bed as Zed checked him over. "Maya, the Blue haired maiden...er Siren behind me is going to look after you, Tina here is like everyone's adopted Daughter but those two are the best couple in Sanctuary. The big guy is Krieg, Don't take his words at face value."

Harry looked at the group noticing they all had gadgets on them and guns. But the big guy had an odd ax like saw. "YUMMY MEAT PANTS!" Harry jumped and almost ran as the man yelled. But then he blinked. "Umm. Yes.. I'm ok. But why are you using two voices?"

Everyone froze. Maya looked at Krieg then The boy. "You...Did you hear it too? Thats the real Kreig, he trapped inside this brute and can't talk like we do. But I can here him...and you can too."

Harry looked at the man again. "MEAT..Puppet." harry nodded. "Yes sir, I'm called Freak."

Krieg got upset. "NO MEAT PANTS FOR YOU." Maya sighed and glared at Krieg as his tone terrified the boy. "Krieg, Let me talk and speak softly. Tina you can let him go now."

Tina looked at the boy now wrapped around her but she was hugging him back shushing him. She liked the way he felt in her arms. And the way he looked her in the eyes. "Thats not a name. Silly head, I'm Tiny Tina, but I'm also an Explosives Expert. See that's a name. Do you have a real name?"

"H..Harry, I remembered being called Harry. I remember images and sounds. A woman with red hair, A cackling laugh, Green flash,she fell down,then Pain. That's the oldest memory." Tina held him but let go so Doc could finish his work.

Zed looked him over and smiled. "Well much better than when you came in. Now listen Harry I'm Doctor Zed and if your need of healing then I'm you man. Now let Krieg pick you up and take you to a bed in the base ok, He is big and scary and very dangerous..to anyone he doesn't like and right now Maya, Tina and even You are on the top of his protect list. Ok?"

Harry looked at Tina who nodded and waved the man over. He tensed when the man reach for him but relaxed when the arms went under his back and legs. Letting the giant take him to another building gave him a chance to look around. He saw the way nothing was familiar and everything seemed almost wore down. The new building seemed oddly homey to him. He was taken to a room with some bunks in it. He was looking for a cupboard or even closet to be placed in till he felt the soft mattress beneath him. Tina sat down in the floor near him and smiled as Krieg waved and headed out. Maya tucked a sheet over him and kissed his head. "Harry, I know your confused and scared but please rest for now. We will help you as much as we can and answer questions, but first rest. Tina..."

"No way Hot Momma, This Girl is parkin' it right here. Harry man needs his Tina bear. ...I mean if you dig it?"

Maya giggled and told her to pick a bunk too, but no working in the base. She knows Roland already told her so. Tina frowned then looked at Harry who was fast asleep. "Deal. Maya. Did he really hear dad?" Maya had a tear in her eye while nodding. "Good, they will have so much to talk about."

Maya walked out of the room and up to the command rooms. "Well The kids name is Harry, Tina really took a liking to him and is refusing to leave his side right now. Oh and he Phase Jumped right into a wall when he saw Krieg...and he hears Kreig's real voice."

The room fell silent till a scarecrow of a man with a long rifle and a bird on his shoulder spoke up. "Back it up..Phase..like Lilith and you...Like Siren ability Phase. Ok I can see the running into a wall from Krieg but ha ha ha ha. Poor kid. So how is he?"

Brick looked at them as they heard of his progress but he looked confused. "Hey Maya..did you just say he can understand Krieg? Oh hell this is gonna be fun. Now we got a second translator. By the way, He ain't all clingy to our Tina is he?" The scary look on Brick's face made them nervous but Krieg stepped between them. "Shiny eye holes for everyone." Brick leaned around the giant to see Maya.

"He said Tina does like him and the kid is terrified of adults. The only thing that seemed odd was he stiffened in Tina's hug...oh gods...how badly was he abused?"

Roland looked to Lilith as he sighed, "More questions. Now we got a name, a confirmation of siren like ability, and he is better than yesterday. With Tina and you working to get him to talk we can get more. Oh and Salvador called in earlier. They cleared the motel..again but it looks like something big is going down with the different bandit factions. He saw notes and echo recordings about a meeting of the big boys soon. I need Krieg and you to help with this. We are going all in on this one."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Harry woke to an odd feeling. He was in a bed, a real bed, and he was being held by someone but it didn't feel like being restrained. He felt like he was happy to be held. He oped his eyes and came face to face with the girl from before. "...T..Tina?" The girl snorted then opened her eyes. "Hiya Harry, you look better. Say you hungry. I'm hungry so you gotta be hungry. Stay right here I'm only goin' to da' door."

She carefully let him go much to his disappointment, his little pout was so cute to her. He watched her go to the door and look around. "Well crap ain't no one here. Must be a big Psycho raid or something. Oh wait, Moxxi." She walked over to the desk near Harry and pick up a metal device. "Hey ya toots I got a craving and so does our guest, nobody here to pick-up and I ain't leaving this room. I was hoping to schmooze ya into delivering... Say how 'bout meeting the big fuss?...Yeah one bacon and skag meat with extra cheese...Ok west wall bunks, cya soon toots."

She turned to see Harry looking confused. "Why do you talk like that?" His eyes widened and his heart started to race. He broke the first rule. 'No asking questions.' Tina was on him faster than he knew and held him tight. "Easy. Easy Harry, calm down, big deep breaths. What happened? Brick and Krieg are scary but they ain't here. Calm now." Harry pulled her closer and did as told. He told her of the rules at the Dursleys and what happened when he broke them. Tina rocked him as she listened.

"Harry.. You ain't there no more. See you is with me and Dad and Maya. And all the others. Wait till you meet Moxxi, she is a hoot when you get her started. I need you to repeat after me. This will be you mantra when you get that feeling from the past. 'I ain't there no more.' ok or you could use Brick's and Kreig's mantra, even Maya and Lilith use it. They go like this. 'Ain't no rest for the wicked, till we close our eyes for good.' ok?"

Harry slowly repeated the first line a couple times. He relaxed and let Tina go. Till a voice startled him. "Wow Sugar, you really got him wrapped up. Here I thought we had a new Vault Hunter but this cutie is even better. Hey Kid, name's Moxxi or Mad Moxxi to some. Ya hungry?"

Harry looked at her with those timid emerald green eyes and nearly broke her heart. This boy has been through some type of hell to be like this. "Can you come in here the table is bigger." Tina helped him up and led him to the couch in the main room. He sat down and looked Moxxi over. She was pretty like the others but had a more curvy look that seemed to be right for her. Tina laughed. "Don't stare to long Harry she might charge ya." Moxxi faked pouted at the girl. Soon they were eating the pizza with Harry timidly taking one slice when he was done he waited. Moxxi narrowed her eyes. Then gave him another slice. "Look Kid I don't know where you came from but I know you need to eat. Tina got this Pizza for you so eat up. And she was right. Just seeing those lovely green eyes of your made my day. Pizza's on me today only. Tina get him better and bring him by the bar sometime. I gotta get back to work. Cya kiddos."

When she left Harry looked at Tina taking in her appearance and outfit. He liked the wild look and the odd mask. Her smile made him feel better as she knew what he was doing. She figured being a couple years older was not a bad thing but he lived a hard life different from hers. "Harry when your better soon. I need to teach you how to survive on Pandora."

He frowned. "I never heard of a place called Pandora." Tina's turn to frown. His words about the Dursleys was definitely from some other planet but to be so off the grid to not know about Pandora. Or even Vault hunters maybe...

"Harry. Your a long, long way from where you lived. Pandora...well Pandora is a planet." Harry looked around the room seeing all kinds of things from weird guns to screens to the moving box with arms...what?

Tina followed his gaze to claptrap and sighed. Before the robot could say anything Tina held up a stick like device. "Silent for now Clappy my boy, Harry here needs rest...But to get on mine and Harry's good side for later I need your help. Fully functioning Echo device, better be blood free, and the basic other stuff. I'll supply the fire power but you get me the other stuff and You can talk to him..Deal?"

"Of course oh Great and Mighty Tiny Tina. Thank you for this wonderful opportunity to prove my worth." The odd sounding voice made Harry flinch but nod to the robot. Tina also noticed he flinched at a trigger word she used. She would be careful in the future. Roland was right. Harry was helping her clam and center. To bad it also let her rethink a few projects.

Later that day the Hunters returned to find Tina and Harry on the couch asleep with an empty pizza box on the table. Lilith grabbed a sheet and placed it over them. Brick chuckled and headed out to his couch on the balcony. Roland saw an recorder with a note saying 'play in other room, don't let Harry hear it.'

Everyone headed outside to the balcony and closed the door. Maya put up a Phase wall she had been working on. When they heard the recording of all Harry had said about these Dursleys and the bits about being on another planet, they realized something odd was happening. This boy was from somewhere way off the known grid. Brick growled and Krieg sharpened the buzz-saw. Roland looked around. "No one breaths a word till he tells us himself but for now he is under our protection. Besides we all saw that in there. I for one fear for anyone who hurt him with Tina around."

They looked at the pair as they went inside. Krieg leaned to Maya's ear. "Pretty inside they have." Maya nodded and led him away. They needed a bath to get the blood and gore off them. "Yes, she is falling for him."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A week later Harry watched as Roland and Tina tested a new grenade mod. He smiled as things blew up and really enjoyed working with Tina. He learned quickly how to control his powers after watching Maya and Lilith. He was still being teased for the whole 'mom' thing but they understood after hearing about his oldest memory. The rest soon took a liking to him. Eventually he started to use the gun Tina gave him even if it was skag shooting. Claptrap came through with some good gear and Harry liked the crazy bot. He realized the poor thing was just different and that made him difficult for others to tolerate him.

"Harry want to try one?" Tina smiled at him but her eyes were dancing with joy. He nodded and looked at them one seemed to call for him. He picked it up hit the trigger and tossed with all his might. It did go out a good ways but he felt a tingle in his body and tossed up a Phase wall In time as the Grenade went off like a reactor detonation. "Tina...What happened?"

They were on the ground from the force of the blast as Tina reviewed her recorder. "Well I'll be fitt for a wicked Badonkadonk. Harry man over charged the accelerate and the detonator. He hyped the Pipe and pop goes the..everything." Roland was still getting the ringing out of his ears. "Tina. Translate."

"Sorry, He accidentally used his Phase when he tossed it and that over charged the entire thing. He turned a simple basic no mod into a... bunker buster. Harry please do it again. For little ol' me?" She batted her eyes and Harry just felt the need to do it. He looked for another before Roland stopped him.

He gave him a certain one and told him to aim for the old sign near those skag dens. He did and the thing disappeared to reappear right where he was aiming. The explosion was as massive as before but with the greater distance they were safe. "Ok so only longbows for harry, Tina see if we can Element mod those too." She was dancing with Harry in her arms and Roland just laughed. He was going to show this to the others.

The next day Harry went with Mordecai and Salvador to the firing range outside of Sanctuary. He was curious as to why they came here but When they met up with Lilith her felt calmer. "Am I in trouble?"

Mordecai laughed and shook his head. "Naw kid, we heard about you incident with the grenades yesterday. Figured we see if you did it to guns as well. We each have our preferred guns to see what works for you." Salvador just laughed. "Ten bucks he goes for round robin." "Your on."

Lilith explained the different guns and the different makers. She gave him a basic Hyperion hand gun to start. He aimed down the line and pulled the trigger. He was glad she told him to hang on tight. The gun nearly flew from his grip. Salvador frowned and held out his hand. Harry looked confused. "Grip my hand as hard as you can, boy." Harry flinched and Lilith started to glow. "Err. Sorry kid, it a habit. But try my hand give it a good squeeze."

Harry did it and Salvador sighed. "Harry you did good for your first gun but I hate to say it...you gotta get more on ya to keep shooting. Thats a pea shooter to what we use. Your just needing to get better..healthier. But I do want to see what the fuss was about the grenades." The big grin on his face as well as Lilith's facepalm eased Harry. He looked at Mordecai and nodded to Bloodwing. "You may want to brace Bloodwing. I can't really tone it down." He saw the bird nod and get closer to Mordecai.

The grenade left his hand to reappear way down the field. It hit the 100 marker... then annihilated it and everything in a ten foot radius. Salvador watched with glee as he thought about how handy that could be. Mordecai was thinking of sniping skills with that level of destruction. "Sal my man bet still on but we wait. Harry, If you can do that with a bullet in any gun then we can use your help. But again that can wait. I mean your still a kid...so Sanctuary defense only with those grenades and in a few months we come back out and work on the shooting.

True to his words after a month of schooling and learning about the planet, the vaults, Hyperion and the other companies...Harry was back at the range. He did have to focus to charge the bullets and the blast was lessened but it still made it easier for the Hunters to include him in the raids. He did prefer the pistol, sniper, assault rifle, and his favorite launcher. Tina painted it with an image of one of her Badonkadonk Rabbits. He still cared for her hugs and cherished the thing. His gift made the launcher into a base buster. He would fire four rounds into the base basically taking out anything on the outside and breaking down the entrance for them. Then snipe with Mordecai to keep them clear of enemies. His close up Pistol was a MALIWAN electric type. He charged the shot to create the same effect as an electric grenade. Big burst of stunning and frying electricity.

Harry's sixth birthday was his favorite so far. He got a cake baked by Moxxi, Marcus gave him a discount on his next upgrade to his gun. Brick and Krieg got him some new armored clothing to scan into the machine they used. Lilith and Maya told him he would get his present later. Mordecai got him a new scope and told him to have Marcus use the discount to put the other one on his assault rifle. He finally met Gaige and she could not help but fall for the cute little boy. Tina was jealous at first but after a few discussions and lots of explosions the two decided to share Harry's hugs. She did get him an Echo upgrade. They all noticed his abilities mimicked everyone around him. But got overcharged. His new Tab showed who he copied and what it did. He loved the Bad-ass tab that kept track of things.

Roland showed him the shield turret and Axton showed him his turrets. Soon after meeting Gaige and seeing the Mechromancer skills he started thinking. He could do a Phase wall, A Phase orb that shoot out small energy bullets to cover him. But bigger things needed more focus. His day went well and soon he was getting tired. His stamina was still low after so many years of neglect but he worked hard to improve.

Lilith and Maya asked him to join them on the roof. When he came up they threw up a wall to keep the other away. "Harry this is your choice but Maya and I talked it over. This is Eridium" She pointed to a box on the table up there. "It will increase you powers but it hurts too. We know from experience it can heal you body as well...we don't want to hurt you but we will give you the option to try it now or wait till next year." Harry looked at the box and slowly opened it seeing the pulsing purple bars. He felt the pull to them but something else. It was soft but a musical hum...he nodded gritting his teeth as he touched the stones with his bare hands.

The roof glowed with a massive Purple light as Harry floated I the air. His Eyes glowed green but his markings glowed pure Eridium purple. The markings on Lilith and Maya pulsed as well. After a full minute of light it was gone and Lilith caught Harry as he fell the wall was dropped and Krieg came out in full swing looking for an attack. He saw Harry smiling at him. "Hey dad, Its ok. I'm feeling a lot better now. But I need some sleep." He yawned and passed out right on Lilith's breasts. The woman just picked him up and smiled before letting Krieg take him.

Once in bed Tina slid under the sheet with him. Gaige just smiled and took the bunk beside them. He was special to everyone but to those two girls it meant so much more. Soon sleep took the girls as well.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N Update may be bi weekly to monthly depending on how busy I get during these next few weeks. Just letting you know.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: Please refer to this for all chapters-I OWN NOTHING ALL RIGHTS GO TO JKR for Harry Potter, AND 2K, GEARBOX, and all those aiding them in an awesome story over many games. But I do this for fun and madness, NO PROFIT.

A/N I mistyped the updates...It will be BIMONTHLY to Monthly. Sorry but lots to do and lots of proof reading.

For those not aware of my style. I write all or most of a story Before ever posting. The delay is because of typing and spelling isuues. If its close enough please enjoy it. I am still recovering my typing skills after a hand injury last year.

I don't do direct callouts but do love all reviews and comments. PM me if you have questions and feel free to Accept the thanks you all deserve for not flaming me. ;)

Now done chatting so on to the Mayhem...

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter 2

5 years later

Harry was looking at the burning skag dens and smiling this was too easy. He turned to the Fast travel station when a strange bird appeared in flames in front of him. On instinct he snapped up a Phase-lock on the thing. He watched as it tried to flare up repeatedly. Then he saw the letter tied to it leg. "Hmm. That's old fashioned. Calm down and I shall let you go."

The bird calmed and Harry released it watching as it flew to him cautiously. He looked at the bird noting its weariness. Holding out his arm the bird landed. "Be glad you mean me no harm. My body reacts to such and you would have been blasted. Now what brings you to me?" The odd fiery plumage and strange singing noise got Harry's attention. "Why would I want to go somewhere else. I like it here. Its my home. Please tell me this is some joke."

The bird looked him in the eye and sang out a bit. "Well yes I can understand you. I mean if I can translate dad then your easy. Now it's late and the smell of burnt skag is getting to be foul. Lets head to my home and talk there." The bird looked deep into the green eyes then wrapped them both in flames disappearing from the spot.

The sudden burst of flames in the middle of the Headquarters had multiple barrels aimed at Harry and the bird on his arm. "And that is why we use the fast travel station and not just pop into places. So are we clear fire chicken?" The bird almost had a sweat drop at all the dangerous things aimed at it.

"Harry, welcome back I take it your job is done. Please enlighten me as to how you are here without using the door." Roland was not looking happy. Maya and Gaige were staring at the bird and Mordecai was too. "Harry. What's up with that bird. I never seen it before."

"Yeah it showed up when I finished the dens. Thing can jump to places by using memory or just knowing. Got a letter on it's leg for me. Something about a Magic school or what not. Not interested."

Maya looked at the thing with dread. "Is it going to take you from us?" "NO MEAT BICYCLE FOR YOU!" Krieg was towering over the bird and it flamed away to the couch. Harry laughed as Bloodwing puffed up at it. "Your right Blood. It is not made to survive on Pandora. Listen to me birdy...Oh Fawkes then...I am happy here. I ain't touching that letter but I'll send my own."

After writing out a letter to whoever and giving it to the bird he turned to the room. "Where is Tina?"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

In the great and mighty castle of Hogwarts the British Magical school of wizardry and witchcraft, an old and very annoyed Headmaster sat at his desk trying to plan for the return of one Harry Potter. But he still knew nothing of the boy since the night he disappeared. The house was abandoned and to be untouched till after the trials of the Dursleys for child abuse and neglect. The old man knew this but he wanted Harry weakened so the boy would be easy to manipulate. But after so long away from his controlled environment, he had no idea what to expect. He did know that the boy had to be returned to him. He had to keep the plan going.

His scheming interrupted by the flames of his Phoenix returning. The bird glared at him and dropped a letter before ripping the other off its leg and spitting it at him. He was confused about these actions and looked at the new letter:

Yo, I don't know what you want but read between lines. I have lived here on Pandora for most of my life. I got a great big family and lots of friends. I have a well paying job, great education in things you would never understand, and abilities that only my family can teach me to use.

You have nothing I want or need. Tell the burning birdy to not arrive inside the building again. If not for me there he would have been skag-chow. Oh and I felt what ever you did to that letter so not going to touch it. Give me a good reason and meet my terms, then we will see about talking about this school... Hell, I have a better education then the majority of Pandora's population.

Harry the Phasemancer

P.s. I am serious about meeting my terms.

The old man looked at the bird in confusion but it had fallen asleep. He sensed the poor thing used a lot of magic for its journey. He needed to find something to lure this boy here. He was not giving up and he still had a couple months. 'of course. I'll send Minerva with Fawkes to retrieve the boy, have her tell stories of his parents to entice him to come home.'

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Back on Pandora...

"where is Tina?"

"I'm THE CONDUCTOR OF THE POOP TRAIN." Krieg was pointing out the room and down the way.

"Gotcha, waiting by the fast travel for me. Hey I wonder..." He closed his eyes and focused then was suddenly wrapped in purple flames that vanished in the air.

Lilith groaned, Maya laughed and Gaige just shook her head. Roland said it best, "Great so much for trying to ground him. He can self teleport."

Down at the road leading to Sanctuary was a young girl wearing mismatched shoes. Orange long shorts, white shirt under a brown dress smock. Her bright blue eyes seemed distant and Harry could fell he sadness from where he arrived near the wall. He watched her as she looked around and slowly approached her.

"What is a lovely young thing like you doin' out here all by your lonesome? Your man not smart enough to keep you by his side?" She turned to look at him then back at the station. Her heart bet her mind as she raced to him and tackled the poor boy. Her face was buried in his shirt but he felt the wetness. Tina never cried. Something was very wrong. "Tina? Sweet cheeks look at me, please. I can't help you if you don't talk to me."

Her muffled sobs slowed down and she looked at him with those blue eyes. "I dreamed, I hate dreaming... I saw you going away...I saw a big place with lots of kids and strange things around. Harry please... Please don't leave me."

He held her tight and rubbed her back till the tears calmed down. "Let me tell you of a flaming birdy and why it was very stupid." She looked at him without letting go and listened to his tale. She was worried about how much it sounded like her dream but when he told her the letter he wrote she tilted her head. "Tina you and Gaige are my kinda people, not them. If you ain't there with me then how am I to know when I start to act like dad and uncle Brick?" She giggled at that. "Besides I can't be the one to introduce those fools to the wonders of high explosives with out the best expert I know to help me."

Tina smiled at him and slowly let him up. He hugged her and grinned. "Hold on, I just learned this..."A purple flame roared around them and they disappeared.

As the flame faded from around them Tina saw they were outside of headquarters. "I know better than to pop inside a building full of vault hunters. Besides I figured you wanna straighten up before going in. She hugged him again and kissed his cheek. He always put her first when she was upset.

"Harry! Don't go off like that."

"Mom I went to get Tina and that was a good thing...She dreamed again. But its better now. Hey I got an idea. Roland, if they do make me a deal about this school I could see if they have skills that will help us. I mean it cant hurt. Plus I already told them I had terms they had to meet. Tina and Gaige go with me, period."

Roland stopped to think it through and sighed. I need more info but I do see the bonus to such things. If we get more data to be sure they won't try to keep you there then I'll agree. I do need you to set a scanner on that planet for any possible signs of Eridium as well." He was soon engulfed in a hug from Tina and Harry.

Maya looked at them in a worried pout. The one thing she would never do is hold them back but she cared for both of them very much. "Tina, Harry, getting late stow your gear and head to bed. We have a raid tomorrow. And your covering Krieg."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Back at Hogwarts...

The old man looked at the new name plate on his desk. 'Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster'. He smiled as he heard the knock on the door. "Come in...Ah, Minerva I was hoping to speak with you today. It seems that I have been unable to explain to young Mr. Potter about his place here at Hogwarts. I did send Fawkes to him but he was less than understanding. Perhaps if you could explain about our wonderful School then he will be more than receptive. Also you may need to tell him about his parents as I think his relatives neglected that."

The older stern looking woman in green robes and a tight bun hairstyle glared at the man. "So you lost our savior and when you found him he was not happy about having to come to Hogwarts, and instead of going in person you sent a phoenix that can't talk. Please tell me what I am getting into."

"I am unsure as Fawkes has been sleeping since he came back. I do believe it is very far away. I don't think I ever heard of this Pandora he says he lives at. When your ready ask Fawkes to take you and please be gentle with the boy. He seemed to be under the impression that only his family can teach him to harness his magic, If I read his letter right."

The woman nodded and headed to her rooms. She would need a change of clothes if it was warmer weather. Not to mention having the other teachers take over the Muggleborn introductions. When she was packed and ready she headed back to the office. "Fawkes dear, Are you able to take me to Harry, I have packed for two days so you can rest before returning." The bird nodded and flew to her arm. In a flash they were gone.

Albus smiled as he placed a tracker on the woman. He would locate this Pandora and see what riches and magics they had for him. His eyes scowled as the tracking charm felt faded and soon it vanished from his grasp. "Just where the hell is this place you went to Harry?"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The flash of red fire left the woman looking around at the rundown buildings. She saw people looking at her in shock. But then she turned to see a very large man with no shirt and a breather mask. "SHINY NEW MEAT PUPPET!" Her eyes widened at the words till she heard another voice. "Dad play nice, the birdy brought someone who talks so lets get the others. I'll lead her inside."

The boy looked like James Potter from when he was in Hogwarts but those green eyes where certainly Lily's. She stared at the boy as the words registered. "Did you say dad? Mr. Potter that most certainly is not your father. I knew James Potter and he has unfortunately passed away."

Harry looked her over and frowned. "So the man who helped raise me and taught my to read can not be my father because we are not related. Welcome to Pandora lady, Ain't no one guaranteed to have one or both parents here. You survive and you make a family. I got a big family and if you want to keep living then don't be telling me who is or is not my family."

The harsh tones followed by the odd clothing of a Raak hide vest, Long coat of microweave ballistic fibers. Combat pants and boots, and the fact the boy had a gun on his hip along with other strange contraptions made her nod and follow him inside. He led her to the Command room.

"Roland, Looks like we got your answers. The lady was warned to think before she speaks. Wheres Tina?" A blast from the far side of the building caused the woman to jump. She noted no one else was bothered by it. 'Just what kind of environment is this for a child?'

Soon a girl a bit older than Harry walked in with smoke rolling off her. "Dear lord child are you alright?" The woman was about to reach for her wand but froze as the tip of the strange looking gun was aimed at her. "Cool your tits granny, I ain't the Explosives Expert fer nothin'. Harry who's the prune?"

"Came with the flaming bird. Guess they will try to make an offer. Hope she knows my terms are non-negotiable." The boy walked over to the girl and created a glowing purple fan to blow the smoke out of the room. "Tina, darling. What fun new toy were you playing with now?" She grinned and hugged him. "Birthday present for next year." He just shook his head.

"Ahem, yes well besides this young lady's lack of proper address. My name is Minerva Mcgonagall, the Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft. As I have been told Harry here claims to only need to be taught about his magic from his family...It is not so unless any of you have proof of a magical education. Due any of you have your OWL or NEWTS?"

Lilith and Maya laughed before charging up their Siren abilities. Harry did the same. She looked shocked to see the Glowing marking beneath his white shirt. "We're Sirens, and as far as we know Harry here is the first male Siren. Now unless you know anything about Sirens and Eridium then yes we are the only ones to teach him this. So what else you got?" the red haired Lilith glared at the older woman.

"Well yes I can see that now. However Harry is born to magical parent and has proven to be magical himself before disappearing years ago..." Harry laughed at that. He looked at the cold glares of the room and then turned to the woman.

"Do you know where I disappeared from?" Minerva shook her head. "I was told like everyone else you were being cared for and would be ready to come to Hogwarts when it was time."

Tina was reaching for her pistol before Harry touched her arm. The other girl in the room was twitching her metal arm...Mcgonagall looked closer at the arm and frowned "My dear what happened to your arm?" Gaige looked at Harry and the others before grinning. "I cut it off, well actually nearly cut it off by accident but decided to fully remove it and replace it with this work of art in technology."

"I can't say I ever saw a metal prosthetic before but if you mean electrically based devices then you should avoid the Magical society. Our school has years of built up Magic that is very destructive to such things." Harry frowned. "No deal. My terms are, Tina and Gaige come with me. We get our own rooms, I keep my gear. And finally I don't stay if I don't wish to. Those are my terms."

Before the woman could speak another woman with goggles on her head walked over and started to wave a metal box around her. "Yes, yes, I see. Ambient energies of opposing natures do result in overriding detriments. The solution would be a simple refinement of the polarization to the shielding matrix. Perhaps fine point equalization..." She walked off mumbling to herself.

The man named Roland stepped forward. "Lady, Harry is our family and we protect family. Look around you and tell me if you can take all of us on with your magic. Now think that Harry has copied our skills and made himself as strong as us. He is a Vault Hunter and he is not going to back down. So let's be civil. Take a seat and tell us more about this Magical Society."

The kids all left with The adults hearing and asking questions. After seeing her pull a stick from her arm, Krieg stood up and pulled his Buzz-saw. "MINE BIGGER." The other laughed as Maya patted his arm and motioned to the chair. He complied. "Forgive his words, Eridium exposure for non Sirens is never good for anyone. Harry and myself understand what he means to say but everyone else hears the words he does say. He is limited on those as well."

The woman nodded and showed some magic and explained the courses. When she finished she looked around at the gathered people. "Forgive me but just were on Earth are we?"

"Pandora, Not Earth. Our planet is called Pandora, your in the defended city known as Sanctuary. Here take a look at this solar grid." Roland activated the holographic device that showed the planets in the local system. "Here is Pandora and from what we can tell, your planet is very long ways away from our system." He showed images of local wildlife and flora. Of the different ecosystems around the system and of the Corporate factions. "Long story short we are the good guys but we don't play by the rules. We are Vault Hunters and Harry is one of us."

Mcgonagall was appalled at the words. "Do you mean to tell me the boy has killed someone?"

Brick pounded the table. "Look Lady, You kill or you die. Even in the safe places there are those that will kill you to survive. This is better than that hell he came from. Doc had a list two pages long of all the damage to the boy. They even said it looked like he went half a round with some one like me. Now I like kids and I won't hurt them but if someone messed him up that bad...We had to keep Krieg from going Nuts after he saw the list. That was a fun day to see the bandits run. He he."

Maya walked over to the woman. "Let's talk woman to woman. Follow me. Krieg Block the door." The woman was led to the roof away from the others. "I want you to listen closely. Harry was beaten almost all his life he arrived in a blast of that purple energy you saw on him. He was nearly dead. A five year old child. Now as of today he is happy, healthy, able to defend himself and living a good life compared to the majority of Pandora. So let me tell you as his adopted mother that if you try to force him to go to this school and keep him there. We will use our technology and powers to hunt you down and bring him back by force. Now sit and listen to this..." She handed Minerva the echo recorder after hitting play. The words of his life at the Dursleys was so vile that she pushed the thing away.

"We never asked him about it after Tina recorded him opening his heart to her. He flinches to this day every time someone says 'boy' and the word 'freak' is more taboo than insulting me in front of Kreig. The one with the mask. Now we are going down there and your gonna tell us all you know about Harry."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Tina and Gaige looked at Tannis as she paced the floor reviewing notes. After a few more mumbles she walked over and took Gaige's arm examining it closely. Then walking off again. Th three for them Had always been able to deal with Tannis and her anti-social behavior. Soon she handed Gaige the designs for improving the Shields on her arm as well as their gear. Gaige kissed Harry's cheek and ran off. She liked Harry but she knew Tina needed him as much as he needed her. She like getting hugs and kissing his cheek to see him blush. "Ok Harry I'll go fix the shielding and you go see if the cranky lady has anything else to tell us."

Harry walked back up holding Tina's hand. He walked in as she finished telling about the night his parents died. Maya and Krieg both held him tightly. "Harry we didn't know. Please don't be made at them." He looked confused as did the older lady. "I'M THE CONDUCTOR OF THE MEAT PUPPETS!"

"It's what?" Harry's legs gave out but Krieg lifted him over to the couch that Salvador and Brick vacated. He looked at the woman with questioning eyes.

Maya held Tina. "His earliest memory, remember the red haired woman and the green lights. That was the night his parents died, That was his mother being killed before his eyes." Tina tore out of her grip and flew into Harry's arms

After listening to those words Mcgonagall held her hands to he mouth. The boy had seen it. He remembered it even if vaguely. And then was sent to live with those abusive people. She knew Petunia was vile and hated magic. Everyone who knew the Potters had heard of her hatred for the abnormal. "Harry Potter, On behalf of the Magical society of Britain. I thank you for being so strong and..."

"tell me everything. Please." She started over and explained all they knew of that night as well as the fact she saw Dumbledore leave Harry at the Dursleys but was not aware that was Petunia Dursley. She told of all the statements of Dumbledore about Harry being cared for. "Dear Merlin, that man was assigned as your magical guardian and controls your finances. He has access to your vault since you were one." The word Vault raised everyone's attention. She then explained about Gringotts and the money vaults, she did a quick breakdown of the currency as well.

Brick started to think about that.. he leaned out the back balcony. "Hey Scooter, I need some ore from the mines. Get me lots of gold and silver and I'll pay up, even do some collections for ya."

Harry nodded to Brick. "Trade our ores for their cash. Good thinking hard head." His smirk helped to show he was calming down. "So lets get this straight. If I walk into this Hogwarts fully armed for Raak hive, and ready to throw down and ask the old fart who the hell he is...would that be enough to start rumors?" The woman nodded, "Just like James, always planning trouble. Just know the limits of your targets, we don't condone bullies."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

That night the deputy headmistress watched the raiders gear up and head out leaving the kids home with the scarecrow man. She had looked over the list and made a copy of Harry's past wounds. He told her how the Eridium heals them and makes him stronger. It also hurts like hell if too much is used too soon.

She heard the sirens go off and sat with Mordecai as he snipped the Bandits trying to hit the walls. Harry did his duty and soon none where left. Minerva looked sickened at how calmly they killed the bandits but Brick's earlier words rang out, 'kill or die, that is how you survive on Pandora'. She watched the boy use his purple abilities and even saw the massive explosions he created with those metal throwing things. She survived the muggles world war but she knew little about all the weapons. She did know a gun and these guns seemed far deadlier than she had ever seen.

After a rough sleep due to the new environment, she was shown the firing range. The weapons they used were high level to the ones she was shown. However she knew from some Muggle parents that they were very close to earth guns on the low end.

When she met Moxxi she was appalled even more. The woman dressed like a harlot and acted as one too. Her occupation was the owner of both a bar and the promoter/manager of a blood sport tournament. Then add the fact she flirted with the women and the kids as well made it even more unfathomable.

Ellie was the biggest woman she had ever seen but given the very same woman just threw a full sized man threw a door, she did not dare speak her mind. Now Harry said it best when introducing Scooter when they picked up the ore. "He is a bit backwoods hick and uncivilized at times but a true savant when it comes to vehicles." After watching how the bandits and the Hunters drove, she agreed with Harry. He was nice enough for his uniqueness.

"Harry, I need to get back and finish getting things ready for next month and the Sorting. Here is a picture of the front of the Leaky Cauldron. In two days meet me there and I shall take you and your guest as well as one of the Muggleborn children to get your things. I hope this is the beginning of a great new experience for you but after seeing this world...I'm afraid you may get bored easily."

Harry grinned and said his goodbye to her. He told them he was gonna try something. Before Tina could object he flared out of sight.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Earth out side a very rundown looking bar...

The flash of fire went unnoticed by the ones passing by. Harry grinned as he walked in to the bar getting a good look he felt the Echo device flicker and nodded. Heading back out he started to walk the streets looking for something with information. Soon he found a place selling computers. He watched as they showed the internet and explained about the Satellite connections around the world. He thanked the man for his time but told him he needed to find something more portable as his work had him all over the map. The man told him to look up the latest technology magazines at the library a ways down the road. 'bingo'

Five hours after Harry left Pandora he felt like he recovered enough to get back home. He had scanned a lot of data for Tannis and Roland. The earth was perfect and if he did it just right he now had a secure line for fresh produce and resources. He was annoyed with the level of weaponry and was asked about his 'cosplay' but he just smiled and said it was the best thing to do to get people to talk to him.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

When he returned he held up his hand and produced the echo recorder for Tannis. She looked like she was having a daydream as she saw the pages of information. He even handed Gaige his Echo device to compare to others as to how it was damaged by magic. When they thanked him he smiled till a blow to his head made him pass out. Tina was holding a mallet and scowling.

Morning arrived and Harry opened his eyes... "In bed, check. All limbs, check. Tina not in front of me, check. Fully tied down to bed and therefore in trouble with Tina. Double check."

"You...owe..me." He turned his head to see Felicia Sexopants, Tina's stuffed rabbit(one of them) holding a comm device. "I was going to ask you to go with me to my shop for supplies but no. You left. No goodbye, No I'll be back, just left. I..I am not happy with you. You my good man will be dressed and ready by midday to take me on a drive through Bandit Canyon. I expect Moxxi pizza as well. See you then."

The boy looked at the bunk above him and frowned. He had five seconds to vacate the bed before he became Skag-chow. He flared away to the other room as the small bomb went off. "Yup, Really screwed up this time. Oh, hey dad. I have a date with Tina at midday if you need me. Now I need to make a deal with a fine ass woman about a pizza." "YOU HAVE LOVELY EYE HOLES."

"DAD! I'm eleven, we are not doing that. It is because she is mad at me for yesterday."

"MY SHINY NEW MEAT PANTS."

"Really, that hurt too. Fine I did deserve it. Thanks for being a great dad."

When Midday arrived Harry looked over the map to see her waiting by the Catch-A-Ride station. He walked up to her smiling and slowly stood in front of her. "Good day fair maiden of this foolish and despicable boys heart. I humble ask for your hand on a trip through the countryside." She narrowed her eyes at him, till he held out Felicia. "Saved her from a bomb some devious person place upon my bed. Poor dear was so happy when I told her I would return her to your care."

"Ok lover boy, you got some points back. But I gots a new toy and wanna go try it out. The others won't let me do it when they drive so.." Harry was already headed to the controls, and chose a pink one. "A lady must ride in style." Tina had to laugh at that cheesy line. She could be mad but he always made it better as soon as he could.

The drive was fun and fast as her new launcher was lobbing incendiary goo at the Bandits. They stopped at a nice cliff side watching the idiots running around still burning. Even the Skags seemed to enjoy the show. Harry handed over the Pizza and smiled as Tina rested on his shoulder. "Harry...Am I too old for you?"

He was taken back at the words. Then did the only thing he could think of. He kissed a light kiss on her lips and told her 'never'. She hugged him and ate her pizza with a happy smile. The night came fast but they stayed out to see if her range was also accurate. The glowing slag was lovely in her eyes.

When they got home Maya just walked by looking for something. "I see you made up and Tina has forgiven you. Any idea why we have so many fire reports in Bandit Canyon?" Smiling at them to show her teasing Harry and Tina went to see Gaige. The girl was so happy she was dancing with a protomech skeleton. "Hey guys, over there just hook it up to you shield packs and you will see a second bar. That one is for magic deflection. I need more data to try one to be powered by magic but it might be doable."

"Gaige get some sleep, Tina, you, and myself will be going for a first trip tomorrow. We will need to get some research books as well as any learning books for me to use. I don't like going in blind so anything of reason and logic. Also we are going to this Gringotts and the old lady did say it was run by a warrior race called Goblins. She warned of not provoking them. Weapons holstered at all times and let them defend their turf."

The trio headed to the bunks and Gaige looked at the destroyed one. "Tina upset with you?" He smiled "She was."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Minerva looked at the clock seeing it was getting close to noon. The bushy brown headed Muggleborn and her parents had arrived and were waiting. The plan was to have Harry and the girls and flame travel here. Soon the room seemed to brighten as everyone moved away from the purple glow in the middle of the room. The flash of purple fire and appearance of three kids startled a few people.

"That was awesome. Barely touched the shielding. Sweet move Harry. So where's the high and mighty lady?" They looked around and saw Mcgonagall scowling. Gaige looked over her device like it was speaking to her. "Ok so rotation needs adjusting and we need accurate time format to correct travel needs. Simply need an Earth time piece and a better idea of the rotational speed."

"Yes lovely Ms. Gaige. Hello to you three, Please meet Hermione Granger and her Parents Mr. and Mrs. Granger." Tina looked around a frowned at the room staring at Harry. "Howdy y'all. Tiny Tina, Pandoran Demolitions and Explosive Expert." " Amity Gaige Cybernetics and Mechromancer. Not the dead people thing that is just gross." "Harry the Phasemancer. Well that's what I have been called all my life where I live, But this nice lady says I'm called Harry Potter, personally not sure what a Potter is so lets stick to Harry."

The room looked up at his unmarked head and he just chuckled. Looking to an old man near him he waved, "Hey mister, DO magicals have scars all their lives or do they heal them and remove them?"

"Well we heal and remove unless its foul dark magic, But your scar was done by the Dark Lord."

"Really now...says who? I really want to meet whoever was there when the people who birthed me died and I was taken away from that place. Tell me who was there to see what happened?"

"But Dumbledore said you defeated the Dark Lord. He's gone and you survived the Killing Curse." People started agreeing.

"Wow, so who else has ever survived this Killing Curse? I mean if me surviving is a big deal then the number of other survivors must be small. I was what little over a year old and had no magical training or even a clue how to talk. So what did I do to survive this Curse. Oh wait did this Dumbledore show proof of me being hit with the Curse?"

"Well no but he told us it was the Dark Lords wand that cast it and you were alive." The old woman sounded skeptical as if she was beginning doubt what she was saying.

"Ok so how did my Parents die? Wait I was told they were hit with the Killing Curse. Same wand, How did I get so lucky that no one would question ALL the evidence. By the way, really big question...Who Is this Dumbledore? First time I heard his name was when this lady came to my home to tell my about Magic. That was just four days ago."

The whispers and murmurs rang out as the room parted to let Harry and the girls get to the Grangers. "Hello to you and sorry about that but we don't want people to keep believing a false truth. So Gringotts and school shopping?" With that they headed to the wizard bank. Mr. Granger kept eyeing the fact all three had strange devices and funny looking guns on them. The older looking girl also had a metal arm. He remembered her introduction and let it slide.

When they arrived at the biggest building at the end of Diagon Alley, the Goblins tensed up. Harry smiled and nodded to them with hands open and palm up. Tina and Gaige did the same. "Well met fellow blooded, your turf, your rules." The Goblins nodded back. And let them pass undisturbed.

Hermione looked at the three in confusion. "Umm. What was that about? I have never heard of doing that before." Tina giggled and spun to look at her. "She reminds me of Tannis, lots of book smarts but not enough social skills. Good thing she's young, Harry we are gonna fix her." Harry shook his head as he walked up to the Teller.

"Can I help..." It stopped as it smelled the person in front of it. "..You?"

"Well met fellow blooded, I need to exchange some minerals for currency and see if I have an active account with this establishment." The goblin frowned, "Name?" "Harry Potter, Siren and Phasemancer."

The room fell silent. The goblin tapped his desk. Soon a smaller one came out. "Follow me." Harry was led to the back and down a few corridors. Little did the Goblins know but the Echo devices were mapping the whole bank. " Wait here."

After a minute another Goblin entered the room. "My name is Griphook, accounts manager for the Potters. You claim to be Harry Potter so we must prove it. Please place three drops of blood into this bowl and then we shall see what is truth." Harry did so and waited till a paper was seen in the bowl. Quickly pulling it out Griphook looked scared. "Forgive us Mr. Potter but security reasons we had to do this. It shows you are eligible to take the Lordship ring and to be given access to all you accounts. I'll send for the ring now."

"Hey Grippy what's this ring and please remember we ain't even been on this Planet for more than an hour." Tina looked him in the eye and held a stuffed rabbit that smelled of explosives. "Yes well it means he will be declared an adult and all rights there of. He will no longer need a Guardian even if he is underage. Also he can seal his seats ..err. Votes in the Wizengamot..The wizards government council."

Gaige looked over the list as he spoke. "Whats the other names?"

"Those are the other houses tied to his blood and he can access all their contents as well. I ask that you please be kind to Gringotts as those are very old vaults with very important items that we protect for you."

Harry looked at the Goblin and grinned, his markings glowed purple for a second as he seemed to be thinking. "I need all transactions in the last eleven years for all the Potter accounts to be reviewed. I was informed four days ago that someone else was handling my affairs while I was no where near Earth. You can see my side of such a travesty. I mean being a child who had no idea he had money and yet, some old man he did not even know was using that money."

"Y..yes Lord Potter we see that needs to be reviewed." He wrote on a pad to his side as the room sat quietly. Soon the door opened and a small Goblin handed Griphook a box. "Put this on and if it approves of you it will resize to you. Also it will give you a connection to the Other houses you are to preside over." Harry did so and soon had a nice ring to match his outfit.

"I have supplies to get but I shall return to trade minerals, Gold and silver from Pandora. We can do more business then. I need the money now for the supplies can I just have you give it over or any other easy way to use it?"

He was handed a bank key, "Show this to the dealers and they will write a bill of sale. Tap it to the bill and the money will be moved. If the bill turns red then that account has no money left. Your ring can do the same for the other accounts."

"Thank Griphook. May we both find our enemies dead at our feet." "Yes Lord Potter, but here we also say, 'May your gold ever grow, or may your enemies blood run through the streets'."

They left to join the others. Minerva gasped as he held up his hand. "looks like the fart ain't got a chance to hold me back, need some info on this Wizengamot but for now lets grab our school stuff. I get the list and whatever else and you two look for and thing else I might need to know about."

The most of the shopping was easy but Harry did agree to get any books on Potions and the Ingredients, All Wizarding Law books, All books about history of magic, And even a broom. He would keep it in the inventory. Tina found some books on magical creatures and laughed at how tame they were to Pandoran ones. Gaige was twitching at the archaic things around her. She needed tech to make her happy but this was so old fashions the did not even use proper lighting. The best part was when they went for a wand. Hermione got her first and Harry was trying so many but when he was handed a Holley and phoenix feather wand it exploded in purple flames. He pointed the gun at the man asking to explain.

"That feather was one of two given by the same phoenix, It was the brother wand to the one the Dark Lord uses." Harry frowned he could feel the fact where missing and something else was on that wand. He kept the gun pointed till the man started to sweat. "Ok, ok, Dumbledore knew you would need a wand and figured this one would match you. He came last week to place tracer and other spells on it so it would chose you."

"Mcgonagall, My gifts protect me from these types of manipulations, that explains the purple flames and why I am threatening this man but as of now that means this man was in cahoots with Dumbledore to mess with the mind of a Lord. Can you tell me if I get to deal out justice or is there an actual department to do it?"

Olivander was just a wand maker, and a friend of Dumbledore's but to be accused of such he nearly feinted. He then saw the ring on the hand pointing a weapon at him. "Aurors, the Aurors are the red robes outside. They are peacekeepers. Please I just did a favor for a friend I did not know you were a Lord."

The old woman sighed. "Be that as it may, you still knew of the spells to be used on a child. Sit there and wait for them and tell them everything as I will be giving a Pensive memory for evidence."

Harry looked confused as did the others. "Like your echo recordings, but from an actual memory. Every word and action to be studied and viewed by the Aurors." The group left as two red robed people entered the building. Mr. Granger had enough. "Mr. Potter, you don't act like a normal eleven year old and with how fast you drew that gun I can tell your trained with it. Why would a child need to be trained like that and be protected from manipulations?"

Gaige smiled at the man's observations. Harry just waved to the place selling cold treats. Ice Cream it said. "Lets be clear. This planet is Earth. Nice peaceful, well maintained, even got lots of needed resources. So thast were you live...We don't. I have been on earth for less than six years before going to Pandora and I have been back less than one day. Now Pandora, well Uncle Brick said it best. 'Ain't no rest for the wicked, till we close our eyes for good.' It means we survive by not being weak or helpless. I am a member of a group of... Hunters. As are these two. We have killed to protect our home and friends. We have felt pain and loss. But in the end we still live because we refuse to be weak."

The older man and his wife looked shocked at his words and Tina Pulled up her sleeve to show her Skag claw marks. "The animals are adapted to kill and these are from a Skag. It will eat anything. Even a gun. Those are a pain in a pack but really the most basic and weakest of the critters. Bandits, Psychos, even the Hype droids are way more dangerous than a Skag."

The treats were eaten with a silence as they thought about those words. Till Gaige spoke up. "We need your help with something. I noticed how backwater this place is but your time pieces say otherwise. I guess it has to do with this whole separation of magical and muggle. So help us to learn about your side of the world."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888


	3. Chapter 3

A/N DIsclaimer...see chapter 2

I thank you all for the reviews. Please note this is an AU (DUH) :) so events are being changed as well as timelines. I also wish to state that as of today I have now played Borderlands 3 but will not add it to this story. Possible sequel but nothing really planed right now.

Now on with the Mayhem...

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter 3

Mrs. Granger showed Gaige how to access the internet at the Library down the road. Hermione and Mr. Granger showed Harry and Tina the history section. Tina got a little bored till Harry asked about History of Wars. Mr. Granger led Tina to it and stayed to help her. It was odd to see such a sweet looking girl with an odd outfit so interested in the weapons of destruction. "Um, Tina, When you introduced yourself you said Explosives Expert. Can you clear that up. I mean are you studying it are have someone teaching you to be one.."

"Nope" Popping the 'p'. "I have a butt load of bomb and demolition smarts and a very nice laboratory to work in. Roland, he's the head honcho, lets me do my work in piece but if I miss meals or check ins he come looking for me. Lilith, his main squeeze, is nice too. Not as hardened as Brick around my more entertaining side. Wanna see my toys?"

"Perhaps some other time, they are not safe around those old books after all and I am sure Gaige and Harry would not like that." Tina tilted her head then smiled and nodded before picking up a book about Atomic bombs. "He he, reminds me of letting Harry test his first grenade. Basic model no mods or Elements. Just a throw and pop. But he did something that floored us...really did, my butt hurt for an hour after. He overcharged it with his gift... We found him some longbow teleporters. So he uses those or if we are really high up he used a MIRV once. Brick had to wait for his sight to return and the others really won't let him near any others. It was so much fun."

The groups joined back together and Gaige was very happy. "Basic low key systems. Got a specter scanning and up loading to my Echo as we speak. Now we compile your data with mine and look over those books. Harry can you get us into that Alley again?"

"Got it covered. Grangers, We thank you for your time and help in return we will help this wonderful and studious child to be more social. If not then we will at least get her annoyed with us to accept our friendship. Oh wait, that's Claptrap's thing. Ok so work on her people skills and she teaches us not to shot annoying people." The Grangers had dealt with them long enough to take the joke but it was still a hesitant laugh. Soon they parted.

"Ok guys lets head to the Ally to see the goblins. I need to drop this ore and ask about food stores. If we get a nice haul for Moxxi she may cut a deal for her pizza." They laughed at his antics till they arrived at the bank and waited politely for a teller. "May I Help you?"

"Yes, Harry potter needing to see Griphook about some ore and other deals." The Goblin looked up and flinched as he looked into the boys eyes. He tapped his desk and soon they were led to Griphook's office. This time he was in. "Hello Griphook. So how are we to do this. I have 50 pounds of each ore and need to unload it and I have need to collect some food samples from here on Earth. Pandora's stockpiles Need reloading and I Really like it when our local bar maiden owes me favors."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The next week Harry was getting stock advise from the Goblins and using Gaige's hacking of all things connected to the Internet, well lets say they had very good dealings with Harry and his girls. Despite not being Magical, both girls now had their own vaults with money that came from the investments and stocks. Tina was happy to learn about the black market for explosive weapons and did a little collecting to see what she could do with the old things. The Goblins also found Gaige's prosthetic to be intriguing. She did look over the swords and daggers from the Goblins and designed a new arm of them. One with a hidden blade. It was not a dishonorable thing when it simply meant being armed faster. The smaller machinations were all motion controlled so it made the artisans happy to work with.

Now that they had the goblins happy and a new food source from a farm the goblins had acquired from a debtor, the trio started to download all the books into quick access files. Harry also had his Seats in the Wizengamot sealed until further notice. He had played his cards right as he found out the night they were to stay at the Leaky Cauldron's Inn was when Dumbledore came to speak with him. And when the seats were sealed and the full Ministry was notified, Albus tried to speak with Griphook. He was told only the one's with proper access had the right to speak with Griphook and Albus needed proof other than the 'Wizengamot vote' to prove his right.

Now Harry was staring down the scope of his sniper looking at an old, long bearded man in clothing that made Krieg look sane, Trying to argue with Roland...Who was sitting calmly while Krieg and Brick were towering over the old fool. Harry's senses warned him of the incoming magic and he told Roland to get ready, but he would not be there. He flashed away as the Bird arrived outside the building with the old man.

"I am his magical guardian and therefore he needs to be returned to my care." Brick cracked his neck, twice. Krieg was starting to get antsy. Roland...was Roland. "No! Again I need proof of this Guardianship as well as proof he even knows you and don't tell me to bring him here as that proves nothing on your end. I have here a book of magical law from your home.. I have a section marked about the responsibilities of any guardians. So please show proof of your claims. Photos, drawings, videos, even an item of his that is less than a year old... no then please tell me how you can claim your his guardian?"

"And what about you. What can you prove?" Roland smiled as he activated the recorder of Harry explaining the Alley and of his issues with getting a wand. The leader of the Hunters also held up a picture of Harry from two years ago in the drivers seat of a Ride. "I hope you know that any of these or even the Medical records from when he arrived here could get you put away into ...Azakan..."

"Shiny, Eye-holes." "Yes dear Azkaban." Roland nodded and looked at Dumbledore in the eye. Luck just happen to have it that the constant wearing of shields at all times meant his eyes were not easily used for Albus' favorite non verbal and wand less spell. Legimency. The spell to invade and read peoples minds. He was put off as anything he tried to see was blurry and jumbled.

"Fine I see this will be an issue so I shall take it to the Wizengamot to have Harry forced to trial to defend you from kidnapping. Your little gadgets don't work in magical environments so you can't use them to prove anything."

"No but we can supply Pensives since Harry has learned how to draw those. Don't try to act big and bad. Your standing on Pandora. This is the place that can kill even gods." Roland motioned to the two intimidaters and soon he fool was leaving the building. Fawkes refused to go in there with Albus knowing he would piss them off.

Harry flashed in and flared his purple energy around the room burning away all the spells the man had left. "Ok this is ridiculous. I'm going to see if the goblins have any good ways to deal with this. I also need to look into this man who is said to betray the Potters. I mean if everyone believes the word of some Headmaster over logical facts then what if this guy ain't really the traitor. A scapegoat maybe?"

Lilith smiled but stopped him. "Harry get Tina first. I think she needs some time away from her workshop. Even Tannis took a break from all this new data. Yes I said Tannis took a break."

"I heard that. I do have a schedule to allow breaks and whatnot." They all laughed at that as Harry flamed off to Tina's other home. He approached the door cautiously and saw the rope bell. He grinned and called out. "Tina, you home?" No answer. He opened the door to hear music and followed past her mines and trip lines. When he got to her inner sanctum he watched as she danced around the room with her rabbit. "Come on Hot momma. This one is for Harry. And you know I want my main man to be happy." Her smile faded. "He has so much going on and I feel left out. All I do is blow stuff up and act like its all a game." Her head shook and she danced around again. "~Ain't no rest for the wicked, money don't grow on trees, I got bill to pay, I got mouths to feed, ain't nothin' in this world for free...~"

She slowed and lowered her voice, ~"I can't slow down, I can't hold back, you know I wish I could, But there ain't no rest for the wicked till we close their eyes for good...~" She looked at the floor in sadness as Harry went back to the front. He used his pistol to hit the bell at a distance and watched the small explosion.

"All right you cock-sucking, mutha' fucka's, Bring it on, I'll kill all of ya." She stopped to see Harry clapping at her. "Harry, What ya doin' over dare? Come on in, watch your step though. New traps." He followed and when he got to the room he saw it straightened up. He looked around then frowned, "I miss the tea parties, The special guests. I miss you most of all. Tina I need help. I think I am coming down with something..."

"Harry my man, ain't like you to be so serious. Tell ol' Tina yer probs and let me try to fix them."

" I..I need to find someone to help remind me...to remind me that I am not alone, 'I am not there anymore' does not work if I will be there so I need an anchor. Tina... I need my Tina to keep me from detonating again. You remember that one bandit camp... I don't need to do that around the innocents at the school. Can you help me find my Tina to keep me anchored?"

She saw his eyes dim. Those brilliant bright green eyes looked so faded and dim. She ran to him and hugged him closely. "I'm right here Harry, I will always be here. Just don't forget to breath. Hold your soul inside and feel the love of those around you. Most of all...I will always be right here to hold you down."

That night he stayed in her bed holding each other and listening to the skags trying to navigate her mine field. He remembered her song so long ago. "~All around the stact-tus plant the Stalker chased the bandit, Stalker thought t'was all in fun, Pop goes the bandit.~" BOOM..BOOM. "Hunh it bounced, he he." Tina just held him silently laughing too. She had her Harry and would always be his Tina.

The next day they cleaned up and flamed to Gringotts arriving right in front of the steps. He walked up to the doors getting nods from the guards. Once in side he nodded to a teller who was empty, the goblin pointed to the couches. After a bit another came out to lead them to the offices.

"Welcome Harry and you too Tina. What can the great goblin nation do for you?" Harry explained what was said by Dumbledore and about his thoughts on This Sirius Black fellow. Griphook grinned. "The old goat took money from you and his first act was to seal your family wills before he was even your 'guardian' per the other old goats. So if you were to say unseal it as per right of Lord Potter..."

"Do it. I want to know if he was ever approved to be responsible for me. I also need a lawyer I can trust to get his ass handed to him. He has been trying to do so much to me and I still can claim I never 'officially' met the guy. Also I was wondering about some details that really seem to bother me. Why is it everyone hears him say something they take it as religion?"

"I am afraid the wizards and witches are just to simple minded. They want others to do their jobs while they sit back and reap the rewards. Magic is a crutch. Dumbledore defeated a Dark Lord and now. Per his words, so have you. He is also holding the place of Chief Warlock in the Wizengamot. As well as Supreme Mugwump of the ICW. You can see he is very politically connected. He leads them and they don't have to think about anything."

The door opened and a small goblin walked in with a scroll. "The will sir and it looks to be tampered with , If I remember the Potters have an original in their vault if the Lord wishes to retrieve it he must do so personally." Harry looked at the scroll with a glare. "I see it was done by that man. I want that as evidence. Lets go get the real one."

Tina was looking at the cart with confusion till Griphook got in and waved them in as well. The ride to the Potter main vault Deep in the bowels was fast and exciting but to limited for their taste. "Griphook. One of these days you are coming to Pandora to see how this compares to a Catch-A-Ride."

When they arrived at the massive doors Harry had to remind the others to calm down. He explained to Griphook about the Vault on Pandora. The goblin asked if they ever saw a dragon before? After pointing one out Tina said it looked so cute and cuddly. The poor goblin was trying to figure out how she came to that conclusion. Gaige showed a life size hologram of an overgrown Elder alpha Skag. He soon agreed to Tina's statement. Especially when shown a scale model hologram of a Raak Hive.

Harry approached the doors and as soon as he touched it his powers flared as did his ring. The massive doors opened to show mountains of the Gold, Silver and copper coins. As well as many other collected items. Gaige headed to the bookshelves. Tina went to explore. Harry saw a podium with a scroll and two letters. He looked at the letters addressed to him and decided to read them. While he did he told Tina to locate any jewels and collect a few to be used as new investment funds. Griphook was happy to hear this as jewels alone did not create interest.

Gaige returned looking at Harry. His eyes burning in rage. "Both letters say I should have gone to my Godparents or to any others in the will, and NEVER to the Dursleys, EVER!" The will says this as well and states Sirius Black as Godfather and Alice Longbottom as Godmother. Griphook what is a Godparent contract?"

"If it is still the same then it basically means if the Godparent does anything to harm or cause harm indirectly to the godchild then the godparent will lose their lives and magic...oh for the love of battle. Harry, Black is alive in Azkaban, if he betrayed your parents and indirectly you to the dark lord then the contract would kill him."

Harry nodded as Griphook copied the will and letters and made notes. "Look here, this part says someone named Pettigrew was the secret keeper. Is that enough evidence to get this Black into a courtroom again?" The goblin grinned and Tina was dancing around Harry. "We're gonna fuck with them, We're gonna fuck with them." Gaige just wanted to hurt someone but waited till they calmed down. "I got all the books loaded into the echo. Now we need to get a lawyer."

As Griphook read the will he grinned again. "Done...The best person to represent you and Black is right here in the will. After your God parents or their spouse is Amelia Bones who just happens to be the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, or DMLE as everyone calls it. With all this evidence and that issue with your wand, she will stick it to the old goat on his own turf."

They returned to the office and Griphook sent a letter to Bones requesting a meeting ASAP regarding a Lord of a Most Ancient and Most Noble House. He told the trio that that was how they made themselves look better than others and still kept his name out of any other hands. The office door opened as a very strict woman with reddish but graying hair, sharp features and a monocle walked into the room. She wore the standard wizard robes but they looked altered to allow more movement and less obstruction for those wand things.

"Greetings Griphook of the Goblins. Please tell me what was so important that I was needed ASAP." She observed the trio in unusual grab and even the metal arm of the oldest one. Her eyes stopped on the boy. "You look so much like James in the face, But those are Lily's eyes, no doubt about it. DO they glow when he gets upset?" Tina giggled her head off while nodding. "Harry Potter I take it?"

The boy smiled as this person did not look to his head for the missing scar, she apparently knew his family. "I have proof of many wrongs to myself and family by one Albus Dumbledore, and possibly other parties. Here is the Family Will from the Potter Vault and this is the will sealed and presented by this Dumbledore, Some one I have heard so much about but never even met."

"Wait, Your saying you never met the men who is your guardian and caretaker?" Tina laughed at the woman's face. It was so nice to see confusion and anger at the same time. She was a sadist to a point after all. No one can survive Pandora without some social deviation. She looked Bones in the eye, "Listen sweet cheeks, MA HARRY done grew up on Pandora, not this here Peaceful and boring Planet. Before he came to Pandora he was treated worse than a psycho's pet skag. So don't be getting no ideas about that false fame of his. IT AIN'T REAL IF IT AIN'T BEEN WITNESSED TOOTS."

Harry shook his head and pulled Tina into a hug, "Tina calm down. Lady I lived at the one place that I should have never been as per that will and the letters from my parents. Hell you were on the Guardian list and never did see Dumbledork's name. So please tell me why he was allowed to seal a Will of a very high ranked family without first reading it? Oh and look at the godfather, by contract."

Bones scanned the letters and the will as well as the statement for Harry's trust fund for the past ten years. It was active but Harry said he was not even here...on. This. Planet? She took some notes and then paused at the part about Pettigrew. Her eyes narrowed as she gritted her teeth when she also saw the letters state the house was under Fidelius charm set by Dumbledore himself..."That son of a... he knew..he knew Black was not the secret keeper. He couldn't betray them if he wanted to and with the contract he should be dead if he... but why...I'M GONNA KILL HIM, Griphook I need a very long and sharp blade. I don't want that bastards blood on me after I take his fucking head off."

Gaige was impressed with this woman's actions. And her words. "Hey we want him dead too but he can't be a martyr. Break his control, show his true nature then let the people turn on him. I mean that way it ain't you with his blood."

"Amelia Bones at your service Mr. Potter, care to introduce your friends?"

He waved to them as they did their own, "Tiny Tina, Explosives Expert and Demolitions Damsel." Gaige smirked at the bow from Tina. "Amity Gaige, just stick with Gaige, Cybernetics and Mechromancer. I can do a lot with Technology. Even protect it from magical fields." She pointed to their belts and devices. Harry stood and bowed. Then let his marking glow, "It's Lord Potter actually, but your on our team so just Harry is fine. So Harry, just recently found out Potter, Phasemancer and first male Siren." Tina scoffed, "Don't forget Base Breaker."

"Ok so now I add the fact you did not know you were a Potter. I need a drink, Griphook can I get a meeting room and some Fire whiskey? I need to advise my new friend here about magical oaths and other ways to prove his statements." The goblin started to write something then it disappeared.

"I know about pensives and I have echo recordings of my time on Pandora. Pictures too. Plus there is the Doctor's files on my health when I got there. Oh and one more thing... here is a list of statements about me and my so called life from the old man, and Logical questions as to prove or disprove those statements. I don't have a scar because it healed. I do remember images of that night but until told about it I thought those were just nightmares. No one has told me how I even got to the Dursleys after all that and as of today I can claim I have never 'met' this Dumbledore. Seen him down the scope of a sniper but never met him. I was 'told' after he left that he said he was Albus Dumbledore."

Bones frowned at those words. The group moved to an empty room with a table and chairs and spread out all the evidence. Harry gave the Pensives of his life at the Dursleys. Tina supplied his arrival and first day on Pandora. Gaige supplied the Meeting of Albus as she was sitting on the couch watching it all. Bones was not happy to hear all this and was not going to be happy to see the Pensives. The big kicker was when Harry supplied the memory of Fawkes delivering the Hogwarts letter and Harry refusing to touch it. He told her his power flares up against unwanted or dangerous things like poisons and now spells against his wishes. The letter had something on it that the power did not like.

When the meeting ended Harry was told to come back in a week to get a date for the Trials of Black and of Dumbledore. This was too much and if the fool tried to use his holier than thou attitude she would drop all of it on him in front of the full Wizengamot.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Pandora...

Harry looked at the set up with the young woman suspended in it and growled. "Roland, this stuff is pure Iridium. She can't live if it stops. But I might be able to..." Gaige had been keeping the guards at bay as he worked his powers over the containment cell. She looked at him in worry. "Harry don't do something that would upset Tina."

"How about something that might give us a new big sister?" He had that cocky grin and the look in his eyes. "Angel, Do you want to live free of this place? Will you be able to give yourself to the protection of the Crimson Raiders?" She looked hopeful but knew it was not to be. Still... "I will if I live but if not...Make sure I'm dead."

Roland broke the shields and Lilith and Maya took out the reactors. Gaige and Deathtrap flanked the room killing the arriving soldier bots. Soon Angel was falling to the floor to be caught by Harry, he smiled at her as his Purple energy flared up surrounding the pair. Soon it faded as Angel smiled. In her hands was the collar. She hated it but would keep it. The others got to Harry, save for Roland still on top of the machine.

The one person they never wanted to see arrived. Handsome Jack. Harry narrowed his eyes as Jack ranted about hurting his daughter, not caring he was the one to put her in this state. "..You think you can waltz in here and take my family, break my stuff and get away without punishment? I don't think so...AHHHH"

He turned to point his gun at Roland but Harry held out his hand and pulled the gun to him. The fact that Jack's hand was also ripped off was a plus. Before Jack could yell a shot rang out. Everyone watched as Jack's fake face was jerked to the side. Harry holding the smoking gun. No one said a word as Jack turned to glare not realizing his 'face' was knock to the side. They all saw the Vault emblem burned into his flesh. He quickly teleported out. Harry flared to Roland And then back to the others He helped Angel up and the others grabbed his shoulders and arm.

They arrived back at the base just before Brick and Kreig got back from there. The other two Sirens took Angel to a room and closed the door. Tina saw the purple flare and ran to Harry. He was mid fall as she grabbed him holding him tight. "..harry...Harry.. Stay with me Harry." She heard him mumble, 'always with you' before slumping. Roland and Mordecai moved him to the couch as they told her what happened. He had a death grip on the gun.

"NEW CONDUCTOR OF THE POOP TRIAN." He looked around and sighed as no one could translate. Tina looked at the gun then Kreig. "Did...did MA MAN just loot Jack-ass own gun? And you said he shot Jack-ass with his own gun? HELL YEAH! Right dad, he is the new conductor." Krieg nodded to her. Not what he said but close enough.

The room stayed silent save for Harry snoring and and Tina giggling at him. Soon the Sirens came out without Angel. Lilith looked pissed. "Tannis, Gaige, get this looked over and find away to counter it. Keep it away from Harry. It is used to control Siren Abilities. Also I need to Know what Harry did to Jack. That was amazing." They all pointed to the sleeping boy and the girl laying on top of him, cuddling. Maya grabbed the camera and took a couple shots. "Blackmail."

That night harry woke and ate before he and Tina went to bed. He finally stored the gun in his inventory, but he still was too tired to tell them how he did it. That had to wait. Angel did come out slowly but was helped by Maya to sit at the table. "Thank you...I... I wanted to die. I would have died. He was pumping iridium into me to boost my powers but.. it was too much and to soon. If not for the device I would have died without a constant feed of it. Now it hurts but not like I will die, just...more like withdraw?"

Brick walked up and looked her over. He saw the scarring of the collar on her neck. "You really his Daughter?" She sadly nodded. "That no good slimy asshole. His own blood and he did that. We heard what Harry said. You with us now. Don't use them powers till he says and get rest. I think I need to go smash some thing." As he left he felt a hand on his shoulder. Krieg was facing him holding his Buzz-saw. "Fine you can come too." Kreig motioned a steering wheel and Brick laughed. "Sure why not." The rest just went to their rooms or workshops.

Next morning they waited for Harry while going over plans for another raid on the construction site. Angle used a little of her power to fill in their maps. She was tired right after and curled up on the couch. Harry came out of his room and touched her arm channeling some energy to her. "What did she do?"

"Maps for the city site. We did tell her to wait but she still did it. We stopped her before doing anything else. Now talk mister what was it you did to save me from Jack and steal his gun?" Roland was back to his leader mode. Harry just smiled. "Magic books had a spell for pulling things to you, 'Accio'. I used my version of it to pull Jack's gun. I think I overcharged it but at least your alive and we know Handsome Jack ain't so Handsome."

"Anymore goodies from these magic books?" Harry grinned as he pulled his book out of inventory. And went over some of the things with Roland. He was happy to have a family to talk with about this new world he could learn from. Roland approved but wanted to be sure Harry was able to be safe. He even had Lilith and Harry working on a comm device to reach both planets using Phasewalk.

Tina walked out of the bunk room to see a sleeping Angel and the other two talking. "She really did want to die. I saw it in a dream. So much pain, Harry saved her the way he saved us. He gave her hope." He face turned with a wicked grin. "And he looted Jack-ass. Go Harry."

The week rolled on as Harry and the gang started to get into routines. Soon he had to go to Earth with Tina but this time Maya and Lilith went too. They knew he had to go but wanted to present a force even the magicals could not deal with. When they arrived the goblins tensed as did the people around them. The group headed to the doors but where stopped by a large man wearing furs. "Harry is that you. You look like yer parents. What ya doin' out in the open? Ya need to go see Dumbledore for your protection..." His words ended as Lilith flared her markings and the two burning wings on her back.

"We don't know you or this Dumbledore so why would we let Harry near him. In that matter if it so dangerous out then why are all these people idly standing around looking at you yelling at a child?" Others started to whisper. "Return to your Dumbledore and tell him not to approach us again. He has a lot to answer for and until he does, Harry Potter is under the protection of The Crimson Raiders."

They enter the bank and the goblins blocked the large man with cold glares. "Think your wizard done screwed up, half-giant. Tell him he is not allow in the bank when the boy is here. He can take it up with the DMLE if he wishes."

Inside Harry was trying not to laugh as Griphook and Amelia Bones walked up. "Saw the whole thing Lord Potter, Come lets get this meeting over with so we can talk real business." The two adults looked at the goblin in curiosity. But followed Harry as he did not care about it.

Bones looked at the others as she sat down. "My name is Amelia Bones, the Head of the DMLE, Lord Potter can explain that later. As of now you have formally claimed right to protect Harry Potter till Albus Dumbledore answers for his crimes. I approve and will document it as such I need names to complete the forms though. Leader and other personnel, Location of housing for Harry, level of education, and best of all health records." She was smiling a near grin at the last part.

"Lilith Second in command of the Crimson Raiders, Siren. This is Maya, Siren as well, and mother figure to these two. I'm more of an Aunt. A bad-ass aunt but that's to be expected. Our boss is Roland Commander of the Raiders. We are based out of Sanctuary on Pandora. Harry has his own bunk room he shares with the others that need a place to crash. And Given the fact most of us were raised off Pandora, we all have decent educations. Our understanding of technology and science out ranks your magic. Harry's grasp of basic magic from those school books also out ranks yours. Health records are on echo logs we have if you need them in paper form then we need access to a copier."

Griphook was writing something down. "We have Muggleborns who have an office in the..non magical community that can help with that. As to the evidence and the trials we have some news and a plan." Bones took over, "Black never had a real trial. He was sent ,by anonymous delivery, his Lord ring after review of the facts. The ring accepted him so when he walks in to court tomorrow he will be an official Lord as will you Harry. We need to wait on the old fool till his actions around Blacks illegal and continued incarceration is brought forth. Black will ask the question on everyone's mind, after I prove he is Harry's Magically Legal Godfather, Where did Dumbledore place Harry Potter after that night? The use of the Will gives proof of the Dursleys being fully excluded from Harry's life."

Maya was thinking it over. She tilted her head. "So simple steps to break down the foundations of his self proclaimed greatness... I approve but what of the rest?"

"Harry had a great idea. First day of Hogwarts he will ask Dumbledore who he is. And in front of everyone there, including many heirs to high standing houses, give a magical oath that he never met Albus before in his life. We are taking steps to ensure that remains true. A few days later we release an article in the paper asking the questions Harry thought up. Getting the readers to really look at Albus and his actions. After some time and expected Political fallout, we release the bank statements and the medical records. It will take time but He will fall and fall hard."

Harry was staring at the files in front of him. "Griphook, can we get the money back from the years of illegal withdraws? Oh and what about those books. I read in the laws that without legal consent to use a Lord or Heir's name in a book without paying royalties is...illegal. Not to mention the fact that those are fiction listed and fact. I mean we have proof none of that happened."

Bones liked the way this boy was thinking. Tina was also curious about it. Amelia suddenly had a thought, "What about the dolls. My niece has a Harry Potter doll that I believe also falls under that rule as you are the known heir of Potter."

"EXCUSS ME? Did this fine ass woman just say some random chickadees gotta doll of MA HARRY. Oh hell no. Grippy baby we need that stopped. Oh and the royalties thing for all those years. By the way..GET ME ONE!" Tina's split personality was new to the woman as she watched the scene the others were used to it. Lilith was writing something down as they discussed the plans for more profits and investments. Harry had stocks in several technology companies and a couple farming companies as well. Harry discussed using a more direct place to arrive at and Griphook showed him to a portkey room. They had to wait to be retrieved but it was better than being outside with the goat's people around.

The meeting ended with every one happy, and heading to the door Lilith slipped a note to the goblin: I need ten crates of those dolls and will cover it. Don't tell Harry.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N If I have not replied to your PM i apologize, I will try to do so next month. I am starting a new shift this month but have chapters already written and just need to proof read before posting.

THANK YOU ALL who have liked, favorited, and/or reviewed. It helps all writers to know how much their work is appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Greetings and welcome Back

Just a reminder that this will be a completed story and not abandoned. (Specter of 'GIFTS OF DARKNESS' Looms overhead)

I am pleased to say I am working on the final chapters while postings these (12+) chapters.

PLEASE READ- I need reviews. I have three different endings and I need to know if the story is going well or not. Even just a good job is welcome. (I have no social life save for my family)

Let me know what you like so far and if you have comments or questions you can PM me directly.

My plan is to finish this then work on a completed Creature Harry that is NOT SLASH. and IS COMPLETED. If any one knows of a completed, non-slash Harry Potter please PM me with the title. I really like a lot of them but can't find one that's finished.

OK on with the Madness, No not claptrap ...yet.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter 4

The Wizengamot was in full force as they prepared to hear about an injustice on a Lord of a Most Ancient and Most noble House. Bones left the name blank to ensure no one could influence the vote before hand. Or cover their actions.

A man in a very hideous lime green bowler hat and very round robes stood as the room fell silent. "Welcome all, due to the nature of this proceeding I hand the floor to Madam Bones Head of the DMLE."

"Thank you Minister Fudge, Today I bring forth a very serious issue. Less than ten years ago a man was accused of a the crime of murder of thirteen persons and the aid to the murder of two more. What's worse is this man was never rightfully tried in this or any body of law. He had no chance to call for Veritaserum. Not only will I bring forth proof of innocence as well as multiple documents that would have cleared his name but also allow him his day in court. But first I need to be sure this is done by the book. If anyone here can truthfully tell me even the slightest detail about the trial of Sirius Black all those years ago, then please stand up and swear on your magic it is the truth."

She waited as no one stood. Albus frowned as he saw what was happening. Black freed meant he would take custody of Harry unless proven to be unfit...yes that would work, use the man to get Harry then prove that Albus needed to take care of both of them till Black was well.

Bones Continued. "Then so be it, Albus Dumbledore please step down from position of Chief Warlock for the remainder of this trial as you have failed to bring justice on that day and since." The glare was quick but she saw it. She would gladly give Harry a full memory of the trial in two days. As well as let him meet Black. When he did step over to the Potter seats he frowned as they vanished from his presence. He went farther down the rows to the lesser houses to his family seat.

"I call forth Sirius Black and his legal aid Andromeda Tonks nee Black." The man entering look withered and pale. Thin body draped in ragged clothing and freshly cut hair made quit the picture. He looked like a mangy dog being freed from a kennel. Before he sat down he raised his hand showing the Lordship ring and looked to the side. "Dodge, get the hell out of my seats." The chair disappeared causing the man to fall. He grinned proving his right as Lord Black.

The woman shook her head as they sat down, her regal yet soft features and long brown hair told everyone this was one of the true Purebloods of magical society. Her hands filled with parchment and folders and her eyes scanning the room for any dissenters. When the room settles after Sirius' actions she was ready to begin.

"As legal advisor I here by clearly state that my client has never had a trial of any kind nor was he allowed to be given Veritaserum. In fact I have here the arrest record showing the only evidence as his words when the Aurors arrived. In a state of odd behavior he was heard saying 'it was all his fault'. I ask, What was he referring to if no one asked his side of the events? I also have proof that he could never have betrayed the Potters as he was charged with." She sat down.

Bones stood. "Sirius Black, do you have anything to say?" He looked up with eyes full of rage. "Its about damn time, Give. Me. The. Serum!" Soon two Aurors dose him with three drops of the 'truth serum. When asked the questions to prove he was effected they proceeded. Bones began.

"Did you kill the muggles that day in London?"

'No Pettigrew did. Must have hit a gas line when he shot at me."

"Did you kill Peter Pettigrew?"

"No, the rat got away. Literally, he is an animagus with the form of a rat."

"We found his finger at the site, did you hit him with a spell?"

"No he cut it off with his own 'diffendo' after saying I betrayed the Potters."

"Just to be clear to all the evidence of a single 'cut' finger at the sight of an explosion led to the charge of murdering Pettigrew. No other body parts or blood evidence. Lord Black did you betray the Potters?"

"Heh, How could I when Pettigrew was the secret keeper. We told everyone it was me to protect him. The traitor had the Mark when I confronted him. If it wasn't for that fact, then how about the Godfather contract and ritual I did for Harry. I'm still alive and still got my magic."

Tonks stood up. Waving her wand to show the contract on file at the Ministry. With Ministry seal. She also held a parchment up that caused some to gasp. "I have here the last will of the Potters unsealed as per legal authority. It clearly states that Sirius Black is the Godfather to Harry Potter by Contract. It also states that Peter Pettigrew was the Secret keeper of the Fidelius charm placed By Albus Dumbledore. The one who places the Charm knows who the secret keeper is even if they did not know the secret." As soon as the Will was copied and passed, Albus was flinching.

He had to do something as this Will was not the one he gave. "How do we know this is the true will of the Potters I did have that sealed, for his protection after all." Bones smiled a little to sweetly. He was worried about that. Andromeda looked at him. "The seal of Gringotts is right there. I mean you have always stated that made it a binding Legal document. But perhaps you meant this other Potter will the goblins found that does not have their seal. It also is missing a lot of the information we just stated. I wonder if it also needs to be admitted into evidence as it might show someone actively trying to keep an innocent man in prison?"

"I do see that, thank you for correcting me." His smile was forced but the seeds had begun to take hold. The room silently discussed the facts as the antidote was given to Black. He was calmly sitting there scowling. They had to think about him being innocent after all that? He did remember the plan. Everyone was reading the Will carefully so they had to see the part about the Dursleys.

Fudge had realized it was taking to long and it was not helping him to be seen as idle in such a historic moment. "Ahem, Gentlemen and Ladies of the Wizengamot. I think the facts are very clear as is the laws that were bypassed long ago. Let us vote to Pardon Lord Black..."

Black stood up, "Exoneration by Innocence! I was never tried so I was never found guilty. Can't PARDON an innocent man. Just saying...I know this was out of the blue so proper wording can be tricky Minister."

"Err...yes. Exonerate by Innocence for Lord Black as well as compensations for this travesty. Now is there any other Business for this body?" Black stood again looking right at Dumbledore. "When the wards fell at Godric's Hollow I arrived to see Hagrid there collecting Harry. It took time to think it over but How did He, not tied to the wards, know to get Harry and Where the hell did he take MY GODSON? He said YOU, by name, had it all in hand."

The room looked at the elder wizard with clear confusion. The questions were very direct meaning it had to be directly answered. "Now Sirius, We can discuss that later after we get some lunch..."

"NO... I asked as the Legal Magical guardian, Where did you take Harry Potter?"

"I had to tie him to his blood family to protect him, He was cared for..."

"Amelia Bones, If he does not answer the question then I want you to arrest Albus Dumbledore for Kidnapping...And Line theft. Now again Where did YOU PLACE Harry Potter?"

"I left him in the care of his Muggle relatives on his mother's side..."

"YOU WHAT? YOU PUT HIM WITH PETUNIA DURSLEY? ARE YOU MAD, SHE HATED MAGIC LIKE DEATH EATERS HATE MUGGLES. WHAT THE HELL GAVE YOU THE RIGHT? The will clearly says not to let them any where near the Dursleys. Did you not even read it before YOU sealed it? Of course not or else you would have seen I was innocent. You keep your distance Dumbledore from Harry and Myself. If he needs to see you in Hogwarts it will be under third party supervision and will only be about School related matters. Or else I will send the DMLE after you." He turned and headed out the doors. Followed by Andromeda Tonks and two Aurors. The room sat there hearing every word and looking right at the copied Will in their hands. The great Manipulator had just been played and did not realize it.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Black sat in the office of his accounts manager looking into things that went unattended for nearly ten years. He sighed as he rubbed his neck. "Bloodclaw, I know the family acted high and mighty but give this old dog a chance to show I do respect the goblins. I mean you kept the account moving and now that I have the power I want it doing better. Harry deserves better when I give the Lordship to him."

"That is good to hear as more money means more interest. Now as to investments, we are expanding into Muggle technologies as our newest British Lord has shown us amazing things that will come of it. His returns are quite decent and he has very good tastes. He also has investments in Farming and such. Care to look into those?" The two got down to business as it was nice to do something for once. When they parted He was stopped and led to a meeting room nearby.

Inside was Bones and a woman with Blue hair and blue tattoos on her body. Beside her was a little girl with vivid blue eyes, odd clothing and a stuffed rabbit in her hands. She stared him down as did the woman. Bones spoke up. "Black This is Maya and Tina. They have been taking care of Harry since he was nearly six. Lets be clear, he is nothing like James and he can protect himself. His life is harsh but better than living with those muggles. Oh I found out that they were arrested the night Harry disappeared. He destroyed their staircase as he was apparently being kept in the cupboard under it. The charges of Child neglect, child endangerment. Second degree manslaughter of a child, and tax evasion as Mr. Dursleys never claimed the money he was sent for four years to care for Harry. No Harry did not know about that till a couple weeks ago."

"Where is he? I would like to see and talk to my Godson. I heard from Bones that he grew up loved and happy. So thank you but please let this old dog see him." Tina tilted her head and blinked. "You can become a dog. I though it was the medicine that made me dream that one. But How..." Black stood still at her words before carefully pulling out his wand and shifting in to a massive dog.

Tina clapped and ran up to him patting his head. "OH YOUR SO CUTE. But you'd be Skag-chow if I took you home. Hey Harry do we keep him or not?" The dog turned to the seat she was facing and saw a purple outline before a boy appeared. He wore strange animal hide coat and boots. Baggy pants and a white shirt showing off his glowing purple markings. But the face he would never forget. Like James Potter but had Lily's green eyes and long wild hair tied back into a pony tail.

The dog turned back as the man slumped into a seat. He wanted to rush the boy but he was warned to go slow with everything. 'h..Harry? Well you got the Potter looks and Lily's eyes. But the rest looks...What happened? No never mind...I'm sorry Harry. I should have made Hagrid give you over but I was angry and stupid. Can.. can you forgive me?"

Harry took a minute to think. "I go to Hogwarts in a week. Tell me everything you know and even tell me more about why my parents trusted that man to begin with. Also thank you for your actions in the court. Amelia showed me the pensive and now I have an echo recording to use if he tries to do as you told him not to."

The man nodded as the goblins left knowing it would be unlikely any business was to be discussed. After explaining the Train and the Sorting Harry got an idea. He also had to explain about Pandora and technology to the Pureblood wizard. After a good laugh at the plans and how he dealt with idiots back home Sirius had to leave. He told Harry he would get something worked out to keep in touch and see if he could make it work on Pandora as well.

Harry talked with the others till a goblin escorted them to the Portkey room. He had a lot to do and a week to do it. But Sirius said his home would be ready so all Harry had to do was arrive a day early and spend the night.

Back at Sirius' home of number 12 Grimmauld Place. A small and ragged looking creature was glaring at the man who was sitting at the desk. "Kretcher. You don't like me and I really don't like you but I need you to do your Damned job as a House elf and clean this place up. We will have guests soon and they are very Powerful people. So if they have to deal with the critters you should have gotten rid of... well they did say Tina needed a new Practice Dummy for he explosives. And there is Harry and his powers... Yeah so lets agree that honor death will not be in your future oh and if you can't remove Walburga's portrait from that wall I will let Tina remove the whole wall...Her Way."

The long eared gray skinned slightly humanoid creature popped out of the room and soon the sounds of battle were heard up stairs.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Pandora...

The looks of them made Harry sad as he would be away from his family for so long. But he promised to try and return every weekend and he made them promise to not go directly after Jack. Well not yet anyway. He wanted a piece of the Bastard, Angel still needed a small dosing of his power to handle the Iridium withdraws. Even after all this time.

"Ok guys I love you all, Yes even you Claptrap. So I go with the knowledge that I shall return with new ways to...totally screw with the psychos and Jack." The serious tone ruined by his goofy pose. Holding a wooden stick he got for somewhere. "Ok but lets be honest Gaige and Sirius are working on ways to communicate between the Planets. Now lets get going and then I can get back at the old fart sooner."

He turned to see Tina looking at him with a grin and Gaige looking at her echo. As soon as he turned to flame out a message was received by all the others: The crates of Harry dolls are hidden in my workshop.

Earth...Gringotts...

Harry arrived with his girls smiling at the door. A few seconds later a goblin escorts them to a room with Sirius waiting. "Ok pup,..err sorry but its my way of addressing you. Is it ok?" Tina glared before smiling. "Me too, me too. Oh, Dogfather, this is Gaige, she is like our big sistah with a really good protection plan. So be nice to her too." He looked at the girl seeing the metal arm. "Ok pups it is. I'm Sirius Black, good to meet you Gaige. I know a guy with a wooden leg and a fake eye, but never seen a metal one move like yours does. Oh well more to learn. I have been approved to apperate...err teleport you to my home but I can only do one at a time. So who goes first then I return to do the next." Harry grinned and stepped forward. "Me first then I'll get them both."

Black looked concerned but his mind was still under the effects of Dementors. "How can you.. I mean apperation is a higher level skill and doing more than one person on a side along... I...I'm forgetting something aren't I?" Gaige just blinked at the man before waving her hand over him as beams of blue lines covered him. She did have green but after hearing of Harry's memory she altered it to blue.

"Harry he is suffering from an odd stress induced deterioration. It looks like it will recover in time but he will need rest and exercise." The poor man sighed and looked at the kids. Her diagnosis took the medi-witches an hour of scans to come to the same conclusion. "Ok so take Harry and let him bring you two. He will be right back." Sirius placed his hand on Harry as he turned a bit and both disappeared. After a couple seconds Harry returned looking annoyed. "That felt horrible. I do not recommend it to anyone. Ladies, shall we." With that they departed.

The building looked old and ruined on the outside and as they looked in the open door with Black just inside, they agreed. It looked better than even Sanctuary. The hole in the wall as they entered made Harry look around for anything else missing. He asked Black but all he got was it needed to be removed and it was. They sat down to a cup of tea and Tina held a new respect for Black as it was real tea. He even had tiny chocolate chip cookies.

The three explained about the higher technology on Pandora and why they all invested in the local tech fields. Harry explained the scarce food stocks and why he preferred the Farm markets and stocks. As the day grew to night They were shown their rooms but Tina told him she shared with Harry Always had, Always will. Sirius gave her a hug and said he would have it no other way then...He froze thinking on the way Hogwarts worked. "I need to see Minerva. If your ok with it I can see about a special arrangement of rooms...Lets say your survival instincts might kick in if a room mate your not aware of tries to wake you, what would happen?"

"I'd shoot them, in the face. Then go back to sleep."

"Same but with a shotgun. I like it to be loud. Explosive rounds and all."

"AIN'T NO ONE DISTURBIN' MA MAN WHEN WE'S CUDDLING, YA DIG ME?"

Grinning at them he bid them goodnight and headed to the floo. He had his reasoning and after the way they spoke of her he knew she would help. "Mcgonagall's office Hogwarts... Professor Mcgonagall, I have a favor that will ensure the safety of your students, And this is about Harry and company."

"Oh Merlin not even here and already shaking things up. If you taught him the ways of your little group, so help me Lord Black..." He was laughing as her accent was starting to show. He waved her down and took a breath. "No, no, but think like I just did getting them to bed. They grew up where anyone they don't know is an enemy. Sleep light and react before even opening their eyes. Stay armed at all times and even set defensive...stuff around the room. See where I'm going? They need a room all to them selves. That and I dare you to tell Ms. Tina she can't sleep beside 'her man' like she has always done."

The older woman paled as he went on and gasped at the last bit. This would be bad, very bad. Awake they were careful and logical but asleep was a different cauldron all together. "Ok I get the idea. Sort to a house but give them guest quarters. Thank you for your concern Black and be sure to tell Madam Bones in the morning of this as to reinforce it should Albus complain. Good night Sirius, and for what its worth...I'm sorry." The fire died down and Sirius looked at the shaking House elf.

"Kretcher, Whats wrong?" The elf looked up the stairs and trembled. "Na...Master's guest are very powerful. They have lots of energy around them. And the boy is...He is not a wizard. Something..greater. I gets Breakfast ready on time, But I not going near them." Sirius Black looked at the foul mouthed and highly opinionated house elf in shock. He was truly scared of Harry and even the girls. "Good night Kretcher. Breakfast in the kitchen as it is just us and they don't know about formal meals. I may need your help to teach them some day but for now. Just this much."

Next morning...the day of the beginning of Hogwarts...

Harry and Tina came down humming a tune as Gaige followed looking at the screen of he Echo device. The head of House was eating a plate of food as they entered when all three stopped to see the little creature cooking. "Harry, girls, This is Kretcher. He is a house elf. I hope you have a book of magical creatures so I won't have to go into detail. (Tina was already opening the book) Now sit and enjoy the meal as we will be taking the floo to the train station and you can get a spot for your selves. Now quick word of advise. I explained the Houses. But don't be fooled. Even a Gryffindor can be a bad apple, Pettigrew is a perfect example. SO keep your stuff close so no one can mess with it and Don't trust till they earn it...What the hell am I saying you got years of experience on this..."

Gaige and Tina laughed as Harry hugged him. "It counts for the attempt but your right. We have lived by the code and we will die by the code." Sirius looks at him mouthing 'the code'? All three smile and sing: "Ain't no rest for the wicked, till we close their eyes for good."

He laughed at that. "Alright eat and wash-up. Oh hey Tina can you give me a hand with something since you have the creatures book?" She nodded and all three wolfed down the food and thanked Kretcher. Tina followed Black as the other two went for the showers. "Tina I asked Kretcher to get something for you that I know you will like. Here..." He Handed her a box that opened to show stuffed doll looking almost like Harry but with a stitched scar. Black grinned as he removed the stitched scar and lengthened the hair. "Now I also will give you these." He handed her three hand mirrors. "Say the name of who you want to talk to and it will warm that one up. The holder says accept and it will show the person on the other side. I will have one for Pandora later."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The girls arrived at the station with Harry waiting for Tina to sent a real time echo scan of the station the Flaming there. He really did not want to try the floo yet. Sirius saw them off and headed back to the floo as they found a seat. Before the students started to enter Harry used a skill from Zero and vanished from sight. He was glad too as Dumbledore was walking the train. As soon as the man spotted the girls he headed to them. Opening the door he was greeted with the barrels of two Shotguns. "ELLO, ELLO, LOOK WHAT THE SKAG DRAGGED IN. ARRY BE TALKING TO US AT THE SCHOOL SO YOU BE LEAVING US ALONE YA ERE?" The look in the girls eyes was all he needed to close the door and hightail it back to the floo to go search the school. He had to talk to Harry soon.

Harry reappeared laughing as Tina was smirking. He pulled her into his lap and let her rest on him as they waited for the rest to arrive and get under way. Harry was reading a book on charms. Tina reading with him and Gaige working on a new upgrade to her arm. After the train started rolling down the track the trio were waiting for it to go faster. They were severely disappointed by the speed. It was nothing like a Catch-A-Ride. "You know I kinda want dad to be here to tell Dumbledore off in his own special way. Hey Gaige what are you working on?"

"Hunh, oh just a bit of energy deflection algorithms paired with mobility hardware. In other words I'm redoing my portable arm shield to redirect incoming magical energies. Think about it, our shield do the same for anti melee so why not enhance the Magic protections as well. I almost got it but I will know more after we get to the school. It should have enough residual energies to analyze for proper calibrations."

The idea was sound but still not very clear. However the look in her eyes meant in enough time she would have it done. The door opened and a red haired boy with freckles and worn out clothing stuck his head in. "Who are you and why are you wearing your school robes already? Never mind that I'm looking for my best friend Harry Potter, he said he would hold a seat but I can't find him." The girls looked at Harry who was scowling. He thought the words through and smiled cheerfully, "Naw man, Haven't seen the bloke. But ye might keep checking down the line. He has to be here somewhere if he waiting on you." The girls nodded to that and the boy hurried away. The laughter soon erupted as they heard him down the way.

A few more minutes pass and Hermione pops in. "Hey guys good to see you again. This boy down the way lost his toad, any chance you seen it?" Tina was titling her head as harry and Gaige both looked confused before pulling out books. All three asked, "Whats a toad?" Hermione started to twitch her lip as she realized who she was asking. Then smiled and waved to them. "I'll be by later but look up T.O.A.D on the internet."

Gaige was already at it and they reviewed the pictures and data. "So literally anything-chow back home." Tina nodded as they resumed their tasks. The door opened again and a boy with slick backed blond hair and two bulky goons stepped in. "Well It looks like more Mudbloods are entering our fine society. Just keep your useless ideas and beliefs to your selves and we won't have to teach you your place." His haughty attitude grated on Tina's nerves. Harry thought of Jack and his attitude. Gaige was twitching before calming down. "Hey boss, Can I have his head. It would be awesome to have Marcus copy it to the New-U machines. I mean all that grease must be flammable..." She pulled her blow torch out of thin air and sparked it up. The boy screamed like a girl and ran knocking over his two goons.

The rest of the ride was un-eventful. Hermione stopped in to talk and had a boy named Neville with her he was holding the toad that Tina kept staring at. Gaige asked if she could scan it and it shocked Neville to see lights coming from her metal arm. Soon she was holding a ghostly image of Trevor the toad in her hand. "Thanks, the others are never gonna believe this. I'm Gaige, Thats Tina and Harry."

"Neville Longbottom, Heir of the h..House of Longbottom." Harry grinned and sat up reaching out his hand. As Neville shook it he froze seeing the ring. Harry was smiling again, "Lord Harry Potter, Phasemancer. Since we are doing formal introductions. Tiny Tina Demolitions and Explosives Expert. Ms. Gaige, Technology, Cybernetics, and Mechromancer. Thats machine, not the dead stuff."

Neville nodded then relaxed as Harry told him to keep it quiet till they announce it later. And to stay relaxed for the Sorting as it is painless and easy. The call was made for fifteen minute till Hogsmead. So Harry and Neville stepped out to let Hermione get dressed, then Neville did his over his clothes.

When they got off the train Neville looked at the three and asked if they forgot their trunks? Tina laughed and pointed to a metal thing on her hip. "NAW MAN, we's gots it all right here." He took her word for it after seeing some of the strange things they did. They looked around seeing everyone else exiting the train before hearing a loud voice calling for the 'First Years'. Harry saw the large man from the Alley and frowned.

They followed at the back of the line till they came to some boats. 'Four to a boat' he said. Neville knew some others so he let Hermione go with them. She saw how they looked around at the boat not happy about it. "Hermione. Think about Pandora...clean water is scarce on most of the planet or its poisonous, or it hides things that want to eat you." One of the kids nearby looked a them like they where crazy till Harry looked back at them. "We come from a place that's not even close to being peaceful. Hell a peaceful day is when only Three people die in a bar fight. And that's living in the safest place on Pandora. The wildlife really is out to eat you..(He grinned) right Gaige?" She held up her metal arm, "YUP."

Every one looked away from them at that. The boats moved so slow Harry was about to fall asleep. He saw the castle. Not impressed after seeing the Vault. He saw the giant squid. 'tame'. He watched the others fall over themselves in wonder at this ancient building that will be their home for months. Again not impressed. Hagrid told them to duck for the low hanging plants and yet they parted for Harry and his girls. The shields did a wonderful job making others believe it was magic from the trio.

After landing at a dock and helping Hermione out of the boat, they marched up steps to a large door. Hagrid's booming knock made a couple of the others jump. Soon the door opened to show Professor Mcgonagall looking over them. Hagrid said something but Harry was keeping an eye on the blond boy glaring at Gaige. He did not like it and stepped into the boys line of sight, with his green eyes glowing brightly. The boy gulped and turned away.

Neville saw the whole thing and thanked Merlin for being friendly to Harry. He scooted closer to them. "Harry, That's Draco Malfoy, heir to the House of Malfoy. Just letting you know so if he tries anything then you can 'remind him of his place' as he likes to say. The Potters are as wealthy as them but are also greatly respected more than the Malfoys." Harry nodded and smirked, "He will learn the code, I can see his fate if he keeps acting like he has been. Tell me something, He called us a name when he came to our compartment...mud..mudblood. What does that mean?"

Neville paled and looked down, "He is of the mindset that if your bloodline is not from full Pureblood wizard and witch then your tainted, and if your not even from the Magical society then your blood is as dirty as mud. He called Hermione that earlier and she did not know what it meant but knew he insulted her."

Harry nodded and watched as the others lined up he had the luck of standing next to the red haired boy, oh how he would enjoy this. "Hey did you find your friend?" The boy scowled but then puffed up. "Yeah, you were right I just needed to head farther down." They walked inside as the girls tried to contain their giggles. Soon they were led into the Great Hall looking at the magic of the night sky. 'Again unimpressed, I must really be desensitized.' The stern looking professor held a scroll and told them to take a seat when their names were called. An old hat sat on the stool and then moved, It started to sing, it was ok but odd song and yet it made Harry thing of drunken Rats singing over stolen booze.

The first name was called: Abbott, Hannah. She walked up and sat down as the hat was placed on her head. After a couple seconds the Hat yelled out Hufflepuff. Harry watched as the names went by, he understood the Houses so some seemed to be off by first glance. Even the studious bookworm Hermione being sorted into Gryffindor and not Ravenclaw was odd. Neville was certainly not brave, yet Gryffindor again. That made little sense to him. Even at eleven he learned to look closely at everything. He was ready as it was now getting to him. Tina squeezed his hand as he straightened up and took the stance of a Lord.

"Lord Potter, Harry." He reached up as the Red haired boy turned to look at his head only to see Harry's middle finger rubbing the missing scar. He walked out to the stool and sat with grace. Hammerlock's lessens in etiquette did wonders for him and Tina. The hat was placed on his head. As he saw the faces of the students. "What in Merlin's name are you. I can't read your mind but your magic is nearly suffocating me. I..I'm sorry but even if I could sort you properly..That old bastard place a spell on me to sort you to Gryffindor. You don't even belong here do you Lord Potter...I hope we can talk again as I need to tell you of that fools plans. Again I am truly sorry...GRYFFINDOR!"

The room was silent as the two girls followed him to the table, their robes already showing the Potter crest. Two more red heads were chanting 'we got Potter.' He looked at the Headmaster who just stared at the boy in confusion. One of the upperclassmen walked over to the girls. "Excuse me but you two have not been sorted yet you need to get back in line." Harry turned looking the boy in the face. "No they do not. As they are under my protection they go where I go therefore by the laws to have them sorted into another house would be negligent on my protection, would it not?" The boy nodded and walked away leaving others to question the facts. This boy was a lord with two girls under his protection and with enough smarts to clearly show a flaw in the sorting.

Before anyone else could talk, the last one was sorted. The Headmaster stood and decided to save face after hearing Harry dressing down an upper year. "Welcome new students and to those returning welcome back. I hope you have cleared out your minds so we can fill it with new knowledge. I am happy to see so many new faces eager to learn of the great things Magic can do. And I am pleased to see Mr. Potter returned to Magical Britain and to our hallowed halls. I do need to remind students that all Zonko's items are now on the prohibited list for the full list, it is posted on Mr. Filch's door. Lets enjoy a feast to fill our selves before final notices and a good nights rest." he stated strange words and soon the food appeared.

Tina and Gaige waited till Harry waved his hand over the food and table and cringed as it started to glow purple. Student around him also pulled away from the now glowing food. Gaige had placed a long glove over her arm to hide the metal for now but left a hole for her scanner. She waved it over the food and table and soon lines of strange symbols floated in the air in front of her eyes. She leaned to Harry and whispered in his ear. He stood and turned to the teachers table, "Headmaster and Staff, WHY is there compulsion charms laced into the magic of this table? It effect those who dine from this table to be susceptible to commands from the Adults. What is the meaning of this?"

Minerva was the first to stand and move to the table end closest to her, after a few wand motions she too turned to Albus. "He is right, there is a spell in the mix of the tables functions. And it does make those effected be influenced by any of us staff including the Headmaster. Professor Flitwick give me a hand in clearing it, It has been here a long time it seems."

Harry was still standing. "Wait.. Good food should never be wasted. I'll clear it all and leave the food able to be enjoyed." He focused his powers and soon the side of his neck had purple markings glowing in a pulsing manner. He slammed his hands on the table causing a wave of the purple fire to roll along the whole thing. With out burning the food. The professors cast their spells on the other tables and Harry cleansed them as well. Before he could head back to his seat the old fart was standing in his way.

"Mr. Potter, I would like to know what you just did and why you felt the need to even scan the food or table before eating?" He had no clue as to what that strange power was but he wanted it for his own. He had to get the information from the boy. His eyes still could not read the boys mind or the minds of the girls. Harry looked at him in confusion.

"Excuse me Headmaster But that is odd you did not address me by proper title, and your words sound as if it was a crime to find that spell and remove it. I am a Lord and the last living member of my house. Where do you get off questioning my steps to insure my safety and the safety of those around me? And even better still... WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?"

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888


	5. Chapter 5

A/N See chapter 2 for disclaimer. Still don't own anything.

Almost done with writing the last chapter of this story. will update weekly at this point and I thank you all for likes and reviews.

Reminder I still misspell but am rereading and catching most of them.

On to the Mayhem...(No! get Tina away form the redbull.)

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter 5

"Harry, Thats no way to treat me. I've been a friend of your family for a long time. You know who I am." Harry looked him in the face with a raised eyebrow. "Old man I know your the Headmaster of this school and per that letter the flaming chicken brought me your name is Dumbledore. But I don't know you and never met you. And that is the second time you have disrespected me and my House today. If this ring is not proof enough then I will swear an oath to show you who I am."

"Now, Now. Let's be calm here, I have been your magical guardian since that terrible night your parents died and you defeated He-who-must-not-be-named..."

"WHO? Never mind, as to guardian and all that I still never met you and I lived in the home of some of the worst people I even met. I have lived on Pandora where even the plants are lethal most of the time, so that's saying something. I was raised after those.. whats your word...Muggles..by my family I have been with since I was six. I am loved, I am happy, and they taught me to defend myself and my friends. So WHO ARE YOU TO ACT LIKE I KNOW YOU?"

The room was in full murmur as this boy had just told off the great Albus Dumbledore, and it looked like the man was not going to let it slide. "Now Harry my boy..." Suddenly he was surrounded by three guns and a massive metal golem with it's arm raised as if to crush the man. Harry was fully glowing Purple while The smaller girl's other hand was holding a metal rock. The bigger girl was aiming a very strange four barrel gun at his head.

"Now see here, That word, the one you just said...yeah that one is taboo around me. See those muggles, and I say that because they do deserve that insulting word, they would call me 'boy' as they kick me, hit me, whipped me with a metal belt buckle, scalded me with hot water, then threw me into that small place under the stairs that was my room since I arrived, For four years. I was almost six when MY GUARDIEN MAGIC took me to Pandora. So lets make it official..." Albus dared not move after seeing what guns did in the war with Grindelwald, he did not wish to test these. He watched as Harry drew an odd wand from his robes.

"I, LORD Harry James Potter, Hereby swear on my Magic and my life that I have never "met' Albus Dumbledore in my life till this day. And that I have lived in Non-magical Britain then on Pandora for as long as I can remember. SO MOTE IT BE." The flash of light and glow around Harry nearly blinded everyone. But there he stood glaring at the old man. "Girls, We lived by the code, and we will die by the code."

In unison all three, plus a humming sound matching them from Deathtrap: "Ain't no rest for the wicked, till we close their eyes for good." Albus was sweating at that show of magic and now the cold look in these children's eyes. He knew Harry lived on that harsh world but he did not expect to see someone so young with the eyes of a trained killer. 'Is he going Dark if he learns magic?'

The three put away their weapons and Deathtrap faded away. But the damage was done. Everyone saw who had the power in the castle today and they were afraid. Harry looked around the room and sighed, "I really, really hate that three letter word so please don't use it like that around me. It took a month for Uncle Salvador to stop using it. And that was after he woke up with remote grenades wrapped around him." Tina was looking at the air smiling. "Good time. Good times. He was so scared he even whispered his apology."

The room was still in shock. Gaige clapped loudly making them jump. "Hello Hogwarts and welcome to this amazing feast. Now some one cooked all this delicious and now spell free food so let chow down." Her enthusiasm was spreading as the room began to talk and plates were filled. The trio sat in front of Hermione and Neville who looked a them in shock. "Lord Potter, On behalf of the House of Longbottom I would like to offer an alliance." Harry looked at him then at Hermione.

"Two things. One, You watch out for Hermione for us. If she is in trouble you help her, if she is getting into her lecture mode for a simple answer then stop her. Hermione better listen to you too. Make her a friend so she takes your advise to heart. And two, What do you know about Magical farming and horticulture?" The shy boy beamed at the question before going into the basics and stating his passion for gardening and such. Harry had a new resource for his plans on food production. The rest of the table watched as the boy acted normal even after that display. Many questions circled but the biggest was: How could he never have met the man who kept telling people he was being cared for?"

The feast soon ended and Dumbledore stood again. "Now that we have been fed and watered..." Tina looked at Harry, "What are we, Skags?" "...And I need to let everyone know that the third floor corridor is off limits unless you wish for a gruesome death. Now first years will need to follow the prefects to your house common rooms and dorms." He turned and headed out a back door of the hall as everyone was leaving. Mcgonagall approached the three. "Lord Potter, Ladies, please follow me to your guest quarters and thank you for not killing him tonight. After the two days I spent with you I know how reserved you had acted and how...dangerous.. that word is to all of you."

She led them behind the Gryffindors but went farther down the hallway. As they were walking away the red head now known as Ronald Weasley called out. "Hey were you going, the Gryffindor room is this way?" The Professor looked at him as if looking at a fungus. "I believe as your head of House that if I am leading these somewhere else then there is a reason but if you continue to not use that substance between your ears then please ask to be resorted. My Lions are not just brave but wise enough to know when to join the fight and when to be silent."

The boy turned red as he was pulled toward the door by another red head with a Prefect badge. Mcgonagall nodded to the prefect. "That is Percy Weasley and the twins are Fred and George Weasley. All related. A rather rare big family for magicals but for now lets continue." At the far end of the hall a few yards away from the Fat lady porteait, was a painting of an old Celtic archer. "The password will be set by you and can be changed only by your request to the painting. It is spelled to detect potions so it will keep anyone claiming to be you out. After seeing your magic I am now sure you and your ladies will not be potioned so easily. Breakfast is at seven in the Great Hall we were in, try to meet with your year mates in the common room behind the Fat lady painting you saw back there. That password is Great-sword, it will change weekly but the change will be posted on the board in the common room. Men are not allowed into the girls side of the dorms as that are charms to prevent that. In here are two bedrooms and a washroom as well as a kitchen and fireplace, floo access is restricted and I personally sealed it so a certain person does not try to meddle. Finally you shall receive your schedules in the morning. Oh and should you need me out of class hours, my rooms are between here and the Fat Lady. Good night to you three."

She left as Harry looked at the girls and shook his head. "Two rooms but we only need one. Two beds here we come." That night Tina cuddled Harry and slept peacefully. Gaige had other ideas before bed and stepped into the Hallway. The painting looked at her "Miss the time of rest is here so return with-in and sleep dear child. The caretaker roams the halls and is very strict to punishing children after late night." Gaige smiled at the man. "Oh I ain't going far just to the edges here." She placed a box at the lower corners facing the hallway. And then summoned Deathtrap to place two more up high. She then connected two rectangular boxes to the middle of the wall between the boxes. "There now we can monitor who comes near you and who tries to scout the hall way. If they try to force you open by any means the the turrets activate. Ten second warning then new holes in the target. And you can tell anyone that it did give them a chance to run. It's only fair." The archer bowed and opened for her with out the password as he was still confused as to what a 'meat bicycle' was.

The next morning in the Gryffindor common room...

Silence, just pure silence as the trio walked into the room. Hermione was the first to approach them while yawning. "Morning Gaige, Tina, Harry. Where did you go last night. I waited for you till the prefects made me go to bed." Neville approached them as well and smiled. "Let me guess, Lord or guests quarters since as you said 'under you protection'?"

Harry nodded. "Yes but please know that we did protect our room as well. Anyone trying to force their way in will be warned only once. Now I need to meet the Prefects to explain some things." The Red head with the badge and a lovely upper year girl walked to them while everyone made room around them. The girl bowed her head at him, "Welcome to the Gryffindor common room Lord Potter, The stairs on the right are the boys dorm rooms and the ones on the left are the girls, I believe you were warned about that so what else can I help you with? Oh sorry I'm Penelope Clearwater and this is Percy Weasley."

The boy nodded at them but kept his eyes on Harry who just smiled at her polite and friendly tone. "Thank you for the greeting, Now I need to tell you that if the Headmaster sends you to collect myself or my ladies for a meeting you are to find Professor Mcgonagall first. Also let the other prefects know this. After the trial to prove my Godfather, Sirius Black was innocent all along, Dumbledore admitted he did something very bad to me and so now there must be another, Trustworthy adult in any meeting involving our two parties. I believe that is how I need to say it."

Percy narrowed his eyes. "You gave an oath that you never met him before but what you just said.."

"'I was not at the trial nor was I aware of the man all those years ago and to this day, last night was the first time he and I ever spoke to each other. That man has lied about me and used his false 'guardianship' of me for his own gains. I did not even know about anything having to do with 'magic' until it was explained by Professor Mcgonagall a few days after my eleventh birthday. I never knew I had money till I was told to see something called a goblin at a place called Gringotts. I never saw anyone else with this 'magic', most of my powers are related to me being the first Male Siren. Not related to those sailing creatures we read about."

They all started to look at him seeing the hardened edge he had. "Listen I know you all have questions so how about this. Clearwater, Weasley, help me out with this. Everyone is to get together in each house and write down your questions but make sure it has not already been asked. Tomorrow I will answer all the questions after combining the four lists to remove duplicates, and then give those answers to each house. That saves time, confusion, and your getting the facts right from the real source."

They agreed and headed down to the Great hall, Some of the first years greeted them and introductions were left simple. When they arrived the Hall was starting to fill up. The prefects went to the other tables and explained the idea for the list. They agreed to compare the lists and answers to ensure nothing was missed. And decided to also have the Head of Houses look over the lists to add their own.

Dumbledore had waved Percy over to him and handed him a paper. Percy looked it over then went straight to Professor Mcgonagall to let her know about it. "Headmaster, this will be your only warning, Unless you wish to provoke at least two Most ancient and Most Noble houses, Stop trying to skirt the rules. All meetings with student must be done through their Head of House at all times. The Board of Directors will be enforcing it heavily this year and I will not let you besmirch our good reputation." she turned to her food as everyone stood in shock. Weasley walked over and whispered into the ears of the twins. They nodded and pulled out parchment and quills.

Gaige sighed, "And so it begins. The slow fall of a formerly great man who can't let go of his own golden rope. Hey Harry they have those fruit things." Tina just laughed at how easily fruit became Gaige's vice here on Earth. The new topic was the Headmaster's dressing down (Again) in the great hall and the fact that they never had the head of house involved in the meetings. As they saw Harry eating they too resumed eating. When the schedules went out Harry looked at them in curiosity. He had let the Echo device map the path to the rooms but that was very little compared to the whole visible castle.

Percy Weasley leaned forward, "All first years will follow one of the prefects to your classes. After two weeks you need to memorize the way or follow the others. The portraits around the school will help as well. Some of the armor too but lately I believe they are just decorative at this point." They ate up and prepared for the first class Transfiguration.

The new hallways and empty classroom were being added to the Echo mini map as well as they walked to the class room. "Prefect Weasley, Why are there so many unused class rooms in this hall?" The red head frowned and slowed a bit. "The war was not good for the Light sided families. Many Families either left or were killed by the Death-eaters. So the school is very empty, but in time it will get filled up again. Now here we are, please pay attention to the Professors as they are trying to help you more than you realize at this time. Good day."

The room was slowly filling as they picked their seats. Tina saw the furry little thing sitting on the desk observing the room. Gaige whispered in Harry's ear while looking at her wrist monitor. Tina...Well She was being Tina.. "Aww. IT"S SO CUTE.. Not as sweet as Felicia but still." She bounded up to it looking it all over, "Does it breath fire, no wait, Electric fur. Oh oh, Claws that freeze THE BLOOD..." Harry took pity on the cat as it slowly started to back away from the girl.. "Tina, its just a cat, like Padfoot! So be nice to it and come sit down."

Tina smiled and slowly reached to the cats head stroking the fur then with a tilt of her head she scratched right between the ears. The cat leaned into her hand and purred a bit as Tina giggle then went back to the others. Harry was so not going to ruin it as he watched the room fill up. Seeing the clock show just past the start of class he wondered what she was up to. He didn't wait long as he heard the boys, "That was nuts what the hell were those things?" "I don't know but we gotta get inside before we get in trouble. Look we got here before the teacher so we're not late right?" It was the one idiot, Ron Weasley and some other boy. Gaige was looking at her device and glaring at them. Harry looked to see what happened and shook his head. That was when the real fun began.

The cat jumped off the desk shifting into the form of Professor Mcgonagall,"Wrong Mr. Weasley. I have been here the whole time and you will be seeing me for detention after supper today. To the rest of the class welcome to transfiguration. I am not taking points from Gryffindor due to the kindness shown to a creature matching the points I would have taken from Mr. Weasley. We have been asked to treat the Ladies from Pandora as Gryffindors for the remainder of their stay."

She went into her usual spiel about the dangers and rewards of the art and that the class would be very simple for the first year to get the students into the swing of using magic. The rest of the class was used to show various stages of the art, turning her desk into a pig and back, creating things out of thin air even creating birds to fly around the room before flying out the window. Before heading out of the class Harry stood in front of Ron. "I am not surprised it was you to test our defenses first but I will tell you now that it won't be tolerated again. We do have evidence. As for your friend we could see he was not as willing to do it as you were." They left but his words being loud enough for all to hear made sure no one else would listen to the boy. Minerva would have to find out later and use that during the detention.

Second class had them going all the way to the Dungeons, Tina was so having a ball with that as she looked for a torture chamber. To her utter horror and a few laughs she was told they did away with such things. However if she really wanted to know where the stuff went she could ask Mr. Filch.

The Slytherin group lined against the wall and waited as the other Gryffs did the same on the opposing wall Harry walked down the line not caring. He saw the Blond prick trying to puff up at his presence. "Oh yes, I must thank you. I was told that that word you called me on the train was an insult. Seeing as Your the heir to such an esteemed house I was hoping you would know how to address people you don't know. Luckily it was a boy from Gryffindor who addressed me cautiously and honorably before even knowing MY rank. I hope you are a severe minority among these noble houses."

The rest of the group turned to glare at the boy and one of them stepped away from his side. "Lord Potter, I wish to greet you on behalf of the House of Parkinson, I am Pansy Parkinson Daughter of the Head of House." She curtsied to him and he nodded. Draco growled and gritted his teeth. "Pansy! What are you doing?" She turned on him so fast Tina twitched for her pistol. "Unlike you Malfoy, I am not going to disrespect a Lord or any other Noble house heir.." Turning to Harry she tilted her head. "Just for the sake of argument, what was it he said to you?"

Gaige held up her gloved hand and a ghostly image of Draco was there with the goons behind him. The image sneered. "Well It looks like more Mudbloods are entering our fine society. Just keep your useless ideas and beliefs to yourselves and we won't have to teach you your place." The image disappeared as everyone stared in silence at the scene. Harry raised his hand to get their attention. " Everyone, I will accept the standard greeting of houses at lunches or supper, Breakfast around these two is not safe. ( a few chuckled) However let's get ready for our class as this is potions and as I have read it is not for the distracted minds. Those can lead to disaster."

The towering form and scowling face of the Potions professor stood in the doorway. "Well put _Lord_ Potter, but I am the teacher now everyone inside chop, chop." As they took seats Gaige and Tina stood by the wall beside Harry seat. The man took sweeping strides as his robes billowed behind him. Tina was making a face of glee at the whole villainous look. After going into a very condescending speech about the art, The man stared at the two of them before sneering at Harry. "Your two _guests _need to wait outside, this is no place for idle parties." Harry looked him over and smiled. "I take it you do not approve of those with skills beyond your knowledge. Perhaps the fact that potions is notably the equivalent of magical chemistry and Tina's non-magical chemistry skills in her field of Mastery is as great as yours."

The man glared and focused on Harry's eyes. The room suddenly started to glow purple from the markings on Harry's skin. "Professor. What ever you just tried to do I suggest you don't ever try again. These only react that way to things that will harm or manipulate me. Everyone has seen this at the welcome feast and now again at your actions. I can see the wand in your hand."

The room held its breath as the man who called himself Professor Snape growled. "Ten points from Gryffindor. If you wish not to lose any more then answer these questions." He ask six questions that Harry got right, even if two were Final year NEWT questions. Snape turned to the girls and did the same. His anger grew as they to had the right answers. "I know not how your cheating but I will not allow it. Ten more points from Gryffindor."

Gaige was getting upset as he kept bullying the class and even at how he told them 'the recipe is on the board get to it' then berated anyone not Slytherin. The final straw was when he yelled at Neville as he was about to add an ingredient, Harry quickly Phase-locked the Porcupine quills and leaned closer to Neville. "Off the burner, then add the quills. Or it will explode and get Tina excitable." Neville complied and held his hand under the orb as Harry deactivated it. "five points from Gryffindor for talking." An explosion in the back from one of Malfoy's goons made everyone jump. "Five point from Gryffindor for not helping Mr. Goyle."

The end of class was the part everyone dreaded as Snape looked at Harry's potion and claimed it was unsatisfactory. As Harry turned away he heard the sound of glass breaking. "Five points from Gryffindor for not protecting your work with an Impervious charm." Harry was fully grinning and the whole class saw it. "Tina did you get it all?" She nodded as she held up her Echo and that ghostly image appeared, this time of Snape and his desk. It showed Harry giving the potion over, even the words were crystal clear and then the image of Snape clearly batting it off the desk.

"Professor I did warn you and I really, really hate bullies. Be very glad we are not on Pandora as bullies like you don't survive for long. That is a statement of fact not a threat. Just ask Professor Mcgonagall about the target range." The trio headed out as everyone watched Snape turn red from anger then turn pale. He was about to say something when one of the Slytherin girls stepped in front of his desk. "I think it is safe to say that you should think carefully before taking more points from the lions. That was not only brave, but cunning and wise to record your actions then show it to you as a warning. He also was showing Loyalty to someone he only met yesterday. I fear that even the Headmaster is not able to out class him as he is the perfect example of Hogwarts itself."

The class left him as they headed to lunch. Harry was already talking to Mcgonagall and she was looking at one of the devices the three had on them. Her face showed how angry she was and after giving it back to him she turned to the Headmaster. "One more time Headmaster Dumbledore I will ask you to reign in your pet potions master. Today he took thirty points from Gryffindor for invalid reasons and even sabotaged a student potion, in front of witnesses. Not to mention his other act I shall not say here. But one more time and I am going over your head."

"Now Minerva, I'm sure the student was exaggerating and if it had to do with that thing Harry gave you then I can't really take it as truth." he was smiling as calmly as he could hoping she would drop it but he felt that her trust in him had slipped somehow and now right now he needed to get everyone back to his control. To many were already questioning things and at the center of this headache sat one Harry Potter.

Lunch was fun even as one of the soup pots exploded on the Slytherin table. Tina knowing some of them were coming around decided to make things fair. Without being caught she arced three tiny orbs into the air and watched as they landed in a random soup pot on the other tables. The resulting blasts caused more laughter and the twins now covered in soup blinking at each other had the room in good spirits. The pair laughed as they cleaned each other with spells.

Snape had arrived and growled at the pranks but when all the tables were hit and even the twins he stalled. That was new, The pranksters never got hit by their own pranks this early in the year. He sat down but saw Minerva glaring at him and to her amazement he looked confused. "Professor Mcgonagall, I have to ask something about our resident celebrity, Lord Potter. What did he mean when he said Bullies would not last long on Pandora, And something about a target range?"

The grin on the old woman's face made the entire room fall silent. She stood and walked to Snape's side before leaning to his ear. The pale tone of is sun deprived skin only brightened as she told him something. He looked put off his food as she walked away to prepare for her next class. The man just sat there looking like a statue of white stone. The Professor next to him nudged him and told him he had more classes today.

True to his word Harry did greet the other Slytherin student with respect. The only ones of first year not to come over were Malfoy and the meatheads. Harry was in good mood and Tina got to blow stuff up so the day was going well. He did warn her to keep it non lethal. Hermione just looked at them like they were crazy but was happy when Harry had also introduced her as a friend of his. One of the Slytherin girls asked if she was muggleborn. She hesitantly said yes and the girl asked if she knew if the Muggle studies class was as big a farce as her parents told her. The poor bookworm had not had it yet but would let them know after she did.

The next class had Tina and Gaige looking angry, the room was over done in garlic and the teacher stuttered so bad that they barely under stood him. Gaige looked harry in the eye, "Please tell me you can translate this mess, I mean look at how you and Maya understand Kreig. And he is limited to very graphic phrases."

"Sorry but this is not my field and Kreig is due to Eridium mutation sickness. So please don't compare dad to ...this." He waved his hand at the bumbling man. Tina was sitting beside them working on a detonator and wiring a pressure plate. "Tina What is going on in that adorable and yet volatile mind of yours?" She smiled and held up a picture of the teachers table. He nodded and went back to work trying to decode the teachers stutters.

The day had one more class to go and Harry just loved the professors antics. He had to Phase-lock the man from falling off his desk. Then keep Tina from trying to talk him into meeting uncle Salvador. Add that to the charms they would be working on. And he had a bit of fun. The Pint sized Professor asked him about the charm he used to catch him and Harry just laughed, "Sorry professor but that was not your magic. That was my Siren ability, the exact name of that one Is Phase-lock. My true gift is Phasemancer, I can watch and learn an ability and eventually copy it in my own way. I did learn how to flame travel from experiencing it once and seeing it three more times. Now we really must head out as our friends are expecting us." The teacher nodded then stopped him, "The prefects are doing a list of questions for you and I did some spell work to ensure no duplicate questions, but I would like to ask if we teachers could also ask some?"

"Of course but remember all questions will be answered and seen by all houses and students. If I can't answer it for a good reason I will state that. I like to be honest with the people around me." Harry left and met the others. He told them about the delay and they headed to supper. As he was sitting down he sensed something flying at him. His markings glowed and he allowed the spell to hit.. or so it seemed.

A cry of pain rang out as Malfoy fell from his seat and his wand fell out of his bleeding hand. Snape hurried to the boy to see what happened as Harry simply kept eating. Draco grit his teeth at the target of his hate. "It was Potter, he did something and that weird power cut my hand." An older girl from Slytherin scoffed. She looked at the other teachers coming around and then at Snape. "If Lord Potter is holding a fork and Draco Malfoy is holding a wand then whom do you believe innocent?" A laugh from the Gryffindor table had them looking at Tina. "Harry, OH MY GOD, ha ha ha. She...she..called you innocent...Ha ha ha. Thats rich.." She fell off the seat holding her sides. Lord Potter turned to the room looking a the questioning faces. "No one over the age of six is innocent on Pandora. To survive you either kill, or die. So I am far from innocent. As to the hand, I told Professor Snape my gifts will protect me from harm. The young Lady is right about the fork and wand though. Who would you believe is the victim and the aggressor?"

The room stood still again as the teachers all looked at the facts. Malfoy had his wand out as it had his blood on it. Potter had found the spells on the tables and blocked Snape's mind attack with his gifts. So what stretch would it take to see it retaliate an active attack like a spell? Draco was taken to the Medi-witch for healing and the room returned to normal. Near the end of the meal Gaige walked over to the girl that spoke out. "On behalf of women everywhere, thank you for using your mind and making it very clear to the teachers what the fact were." The girl smiled at the way this stranger approached a Slytherin and talked to her like an equal. Those three were very different from the common British magicals.

The meal ended as everyone headed to their dorms save for one red head who was being led by arm to a detention. Minerva did ask Gaige about what she saw on her wrist echo regarding the boy being late. She explained the new security and that it records those that set it off. He was trying to argue with the portrait when the actions set off the turrets. They got to four when the boys ran away. She agreed with adding more detention for that action and headed to her classroom.

The trio got to their rooms seeing a happy Archer. "Ah Milady good to see ya had a pleasant day, might I thank ya fer the extras to aid in me task of being yer portrait." They stated the password and headed inside, kitchen was soon a planning room as they began to alter the living area to their needs. They had to keep in shape so a tour of the grounds in the morning would be planned.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The week went by with less issues. Malfoy was kept away from Harry by his fellow Slytherins. Wednesday was fun as the morning mail had Draco turning pale and Pansy sitting with others. Apparently The Marriage contract between the two was annulled due to House safety after Draco was caught attacking a Lord of another house. Due to the reasoning and proof, No financial or monetary penalties were applied.

He was also informed in very harsh words that Lord Black still has the power to Annul His mothers marriage and force the Malfoys to repay the Dowry for the same reasons. His future as a Malfoy was at stake and any more actions to dishonor the House would be met with severe punishment.

The favorite classes for Harry so far were Charms as it helped with daily tasks and cleaning of equipment. And Herbology, He loved learning of all the 'fun' magical plants that could be used to mess with bandits and psychos. Tina liked potions after doing the double potion class with Harry showing she had a little magic or something equal to it. Snape begrudgingly stopped taking points and even kept his opinions to himself after the perfect potion from the very unhinged girl. He also respected Harry's request to move to a back station to be able to see the room in case he needed to Phase-lock any volatile potions.

The man was able to have a sit down with the trio to understand them better. Harry proved very clearly he was not James Potter clone. He even made the former Deatheater nervous with how easily he spoke of killing and death. Not torture, not fear. Just death. Tina explained about the chemicals used in explosives and acidic ammo. She described some of the unique elemental creatures and even plants on Pandora... in her special way of course.

The weekend was coming up and the trio were getting the new data prepared for Tannis. The supper that night was interesting when Dumbledore tried to get a copy of Harry's answers. Flitwick and Mcgonagall charmed it to go blank out of the Common rooms. Many students saw the notice about not discussing the answers outside of the rooms until allowed by Lord Potter. The Headmaster had tried to flex his will on the prefects but they just went to the Teachers. He did try to request a meeting with Potter and Mcgonagall but was reminded that if it was not school related then there would be no meeting. The first words from the man ended the meeting right before Harry sat down. He was warned to NEVER use taboo words in Harry's presence.

The Headmaster had tried to send a letter to Harry forbidding him from leaving the grounds on the weekend as other students were not allowed to. Harry stood in the center of the Great Hall frowning. "MR. DUMBLEDORE, Please tell me who else is a Lord in this school as of right now? No one, then how can you claim that my duties as Lord Potter and as ambassador to Pandora is forbidden due to, and I quote, 'other students are not allowed to'."

The man was backed into the corner again. And this time his actions were clearly against the duties of a Lord, If he challenged those duties he would have to do so in the Wizengamot and that would cause more questions. He decided to play one last card. "Lord Potter, if you must do so then as the Guardian of the children attending Hogwarts, I will accompany you.."

"No, One your the magical guardian to non-magical born children if they are not under the protection of a Magical house. Two you are the Headmaster so every time you leave the school for reasons not related to the school, or in your case your other titles, you are abandoning your post. Third and this is the big one... You would be leaving the Planet and traveling a very very far distance from YOUR duties. So, NO, you will not be accompanying me." The look on his face was clearly annoyed and tired of the stupidity.

"We will be leaving right after breakfast. So if you can honestly bring a reason for us not to go then have it to us before the end of breakfast. Now we have things to prepare, Good night Professors." Tina looked at the old man with a glazed look. Then turned and followed The others. Gaige had Hermione plant an echo device in the Gryffindor common room to ensure the Weasley boy did not try to plan anything while they were gone. Neville had one in the boys dorm that was shared with Ron and two others. He really did not like how the boy kept thinking 'Harry was confused about things' and that 'Harry needed to accept his friendship.'

The night was not well as Gaige had woken to hear two whimpers. Tina was dreaming again but Harry was also having a nightmare. It had been some time since he had one but that meant it was very strong. The older girl slide in behind Harry and pulled Tina in to his arms and hers. They calmed down but that did not mean it was over. She needed to talk to Lilith and Maya about this. For someone so strong and so powerful at a young age, Harry was still a child and he had his weaknesses. She also knew he still feared going into that state he did on that one Bandit base. He always feared himself after that.

Morning came to soon and Harry had to wipe tears from his eyes as he gazed at a very sad looking Tina. She shook her head and held him tighter. It took a second to feel Gaige at his back. He must have alerted her to his nightmare. He loved his big sister for all she put up with. Even at his second to worse. They got up and washed preparing to head to breakfast. A quick mirror call to Black to get the supplies they would take to Pandora ready and off they went to the Great Hall. Black did say Dumbledore tried to call a Wizengamot meeting for the weekend and make it mandatory for all members but, after the minister was informed of 'Lord Potters duties' on Pandora this weekend, he was denied.

Now the trio was ready for what ever he tried. And even better was the common clothing they wore. Including the weapons. Gaige and Tina having Shotguns on their backs and MALIWAN pistols on the sides. Harry in his Raak Hide long coat, and armed with a JAKOBS High force sniper rifle, and a BANDIT High capacity pistol in a hip belt holster. The long dagger on his other hip completed his gear.

The Hall fell silent seeing Gaige's metal arm and Tina's Bunny dress, mismatched shoes and Psycho mask. When harry walked in and sat down the others started to talk quietly. The peace was broken by the idiot of Gryffindor. "Harry, what are you wearing? And why do you have a dark item on your hip?" The boy would have continued but Hermione, who was nose deep in a book, had used a silencing spell on him without even looking up. Everyone looked at her, "What? He was being to loud and Lord Potter did say he was going to Pandora. Did everyone expect him to be dressed in robes after all he told us about the place?"

That caused more conversations and a very irritated Headmaster. "_Lord_ Potter I see that you are currently wearing forbidden and Dark items, as such I will have to confiscate them regardless of your Duties, they have no place in Hogwarts." The doors slammed shut and Albus grinned. "I cannot allow you to leave till you hand them over." Harry smiled as the trio ate the food calmly. When they finished Harry stood up and walked to the center of the room. "Headmaster I do believe that your actions are completely improper. I do recall my agreement to come to your school was that my terms were non-negotiable. Did you not agree, through Professor Mcgonagall, to this before I even set foot back on Earth?"

The old man was getting to the point his grandfatherly look was about to break. "I don't recall Agreeing to Dark Items. So if you will hand them over..."

"Terms for my enrollment: One, Tina and Gaige come with me. Two, I keep all my gear with me. Three, If you force me to stay against my will I shall not return. So far you have only held to the first term. I mean you are saying I have to hand over MY GEAR, Or else I CANNOT LEAVE. Today you have shown all these future Lords and Ministry employees exactly how Albus Dumbledore treats an agreement. And you have laid the grounds for the House Of Potter and all its possessions to be removed from Magical Britain. Might I add that the land and Castle of Hogwarts and Hogsmead was and is still under ownership of the House of Godric Gryffindor or at this time its last remaining Descendant House...Potter. Good day Headmaster." The girls grabbed his arms as a pyre of purple flames erupted around them only to disappear in the air.

The Bushy Bookworm looked up and saw the silent gaping mouths, even the Headmasters. "Yes that was flame travel just like a phoenix. Harry uses it to get to and from Pandora. By the way Headmaster Dumbledore. Why did you seal the Great hall? I mean that could be taken the wrong way with so many of the Heirs of great houses in here."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The portkey room lit up as Harry arrived. He stood there taking deep breaths as they waited for a goblin to get them. One arrived to see a very heavily armed boy glowing purple and arcing bolts around the room. Two girls were talking to him calmly from behind an invisible wall the arcs tapped now and then. "Ahem, Lord potter I cannot allow you in the bank while doing that. Please listen to those two and wait till you leave the bank... Please."

Harry calmed and faded the glow as he looked at Tina's worried face. He suddenly collapsed on him self. Tina turned to the Goblin. "Hey Shawty, Can you take Gaigy here to the stuff and get it all squared away, Cuz me and my man need some alone cuddle time. Oh and we did NOT hear a goblin say a word goblins don't say, am I right?" The Goblin nodded and waived the taller one to him. Tina walked up and held Harry to her stomach as the Godlike powerhouse cried into it.

Down the hall they entered a room full of marked crates of food and military clothing. Sirius turned and panicked, "Where is Harry how did you get her alone, Is he ok?" She waived him down and looked at the goblins. "Ok lets see the list I will sign for it with Black here as witness. Harry is needing a minute to..anchor and center. The old goat tried to pull one more card and I will show you all the echo after we get this done. I need to get my nerves under control before I say more."

She took each group of crates into her Inventory and when it was full asked a goblin to get Tina's. When that was full they got Harry's, his held the last with room to spare. Black stayed to the side watching this teen work with more efficiency that the entire Ministry of Magic. The goblins liked her and the fact that the giant metal thing she summoned helped re-stack a couple things also added their favor. "Ok now get Griphook and Bloodclaw as they both will need to see this. Sirius, do you still wish to come with us?" He nodded. The goblins stood by a wall as she played the event. They were highly aggravated. Bloodclaw being oldest just summed it up best, "No deals with Dumbledore if he treats agreements like that."

Harry was better as Gaige and Black entered the room. He gave Sirius a Shield pack and told him to be ready for anything. They disappeared in purple flames. The goblins went on the war path looking over every deal they had made with the old goat. He would pay up or lose out big time. Honor and Business is the new battle field for the Goblins, And Albus Dumbledore just stepped on the wrong side of it.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Disclaimer on chapter 2

Sorry i'm late on upload but here it is. by the way... Just my opinion...Valentines day is over-hyped especially when your already married.

On to the Mayhem... (what the vault is Claptrap wearing?)

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter 6

Pandora, Sanctuary...

The Crimson Raiders had designated a spot for Harry to pop in at.. it also made it easier to keep him from killing someone by accident when he just popped in. The spare room off the side of Scooters garage was perfect and all the signs Tina made ensured not even Scooter or claptrap was dumb enough to mess with it. Literally, the signs detailed how graphic Claptrap would die if he messed with the room.

The sudden Light from the room got Scooter's attention. He quickly hit the Echo and let the others know The kids were back. His face as a rough and still haunted looking man followed them out was just what Harry needed to soften his anger. "Scooter. Long time no drive. Please tell me you fixed the onboard cameras to relay the faces of my passengers." Scooter nodded then blinked, "Hey now, that ain't cool Harry, ya know I got that fixed up as soon as you started driving. I mean how else did we git that sweet echo of Brick looking terrified. Say who's the stray?"

"L..sorry habit.. Just call me Sirius. I am Harry's god father back on earth and wanted to meet and thank all of you here for making his life happy and interesting. By the way..did you say he can drive?"

"Yup, fastest rides are his specialty and no one makes better rides than me, and my sister Ellie. Oh Harry You need to give her a visit if you can, she misses you and Tina clearing out the Spider-ants in her junk yard. I done let the others know yer here so git on up there and git yer hugging done. We can talk later 'bout this one learning to... ~Catch-A-Ride!~"

Tina laughed as she and Gaige were heading up the stairs. Harry took a deep breath. "Hey Black, don't mention about the old fart getting under my skin. I will owe you almost anything. Deal?" The Man grinned and nodded. He wanted a gun too and to learn to use it. If it went through shields like they said then he wanted to eliminate some Death-eaters.

Upstairs Black had to stop as two massive walls of flesh stood on either side of him. He smirked at the attempt to intimidate him but after so long with Dementors they were nearly harmless. At least he hoped they were. "Hello, Sirius Black, Godfather to Harry and hoping one of you is Kreig." The taller one in the mask leaned closer. "SALT THE WOUNDS." That was different but not unexpected thanks to Harry. A very lovely voice came from behind Kreig. "He asked why you want to know?" The woman had a flattering body suit and pants on, Pale skin with blue hair and blue tattoo markings along her side and arm. "AH, then he is Krieg and you are still Maya, Or as Harry says and I will agree, Dad and Mom. Not James and Lily but still I can see he was loved and cared for deeply. So Thank you from the bottom of this old dogs heart, Thank you." Sirius bowed to them and even Brick smirked. "I like him. Hey Harry's books say there are 'spells' that can act like a battering ram, is that true?"

Black looked confused at first then nodded. Roland called them to stand down and waved Black over to a seat. "AH so now I get the third degree from the family. Well that's all good but can I ask for a drink while we talk because that is what I plan to do for the next few hours. Your the one in charge so you must be Roland, I answer to Sirius or Black if you wish. Now Where do you want to begin?" The look on his face had all the other's full attention.

For the next six hours he told of the war and the Potters, of the dark Lord and death-eaters (and how he wants a gun to use on them), and of the actions by Dumbledore. The Raiders told of how they dealt with the man so Black quickly divulged the Prophecy that caused all this madness. Tannis was not happy with such vague and irresponsible statements being used to control someones life. Black liked her. And even with her Anti-social attitude he did see her beauty. He finished with his actions behind the scenes with the goblins in order to aid Harry.

The boy in question was heading to his favorite bar. "Hey did someone order the Dashing rouge and BOMBTASTIC maiden special?" The room turned to the door but all guns quickly vanished when they saw who it was. No one who was allowed in Sanctuary forgot about that boy. And no bandit wanted to see what he did to protect his family.

The very voluptuous and sultry Barkeep just smiled at him and winked. "You are a sight and then some Sugar. Tell ol' Moxxi what will wet your whistle?" He smirked as Tina hopped up to a stool and spun around, "Hey sweet cheeks, tell me if you missed your Tina girl too, ya know ya did. I forgive you for not saying so..~I brought a present~." She placed a bottle on the counter and grinned. "Face away from flammables when drinking and have water handy, It has some real fire to it." Moxxi smirked at the girl thinking it was just really strong and poured a shot. She soon learned why Tina said what she did as she belched a real fire burst after downing the shot. Coughing she quickly recovered and looked at the bottle: FIREWHISKEY.

Tina was laughing as Harry took a shot too and just grinned at the flames. "Darling remind me how you keep her from killing people? Tina thank you I do see the value in this, I mean can charge triple as it proves who has the...brass, to drink it. Got anymore?"

"Naw sexy pants, but you do me a sexy and I'll get you a lot more and its cheap on my end so your price at norm is already triple. But about the other stuff, Harry got lots of goods but it took almost all three of our inventory to bring it. Gaige gave me hers to unload. Watcha say you, me and Harry step in the back and make you squeal?"

Harry was used to the way Tina talked and knew about sex but he was not able to hold back a blush as Tina was patting his leg and Moxxi was looking at him like a new toy. The fact that she did have them come around the counter and into the back was also not helping his blush. "Harry ma' man, whip it out and lets see the goods." Now completely red and barely holding it, he pulled his coat open and reached for his...Inventory, he may know about sex but he was only eleven. Moxxi and the others could fuck all they wanted but he could wait. Tina fell over at how he was still red though.

After popping out the crates and telling her about them, Moxxi grabbed a couple items and started to test them. When she looked at something called a Honeydew she scowled. "It sounds like when Marcus tried to make me a list of jobs to do. Hows it work?" The taste test went great and she took a list to see what the clientele thought of these new foods. He told her to store it away as out of inventory had a limited shelf life.

When they returned to the Head quarters Black was still talking to the others. He braced as Kreig flew over and picked him up into a hug. "STRIP THE FLESH FROM MY RIBCAGE." Harry laughed as everyone looked for a translation. "Yes dad I missed you and mom too. And all the others. I had to get the food supply to Moxxi and Tina gave her a gift. Tina said she had to check her workshop and would be back later tonight. Hey who are we missing besides Gaige?"

Maya was sitting on the couch Krieg had just launched from. "Hello Harry, We will talk later. But Lilith and Angel are down stairs working with Tannis, they heard enough about the meddler and wanted to finish the comm device. As well as your training in Angel's abilities. Black here was telling us about your parents from Earth and how much they would approve of our dysfunctional family."

"Hey! He only met Scooter, not Ellie. Although she did need me and Tina to come by. He can sit passenger and Tina can sit gunner. We'll go over in the morning. Right now I need to lay down that double flaming took a bit out of me." His mom gave him a look that said he was not telling the full truth. He mouthed later to her and hugged her. Once he made it to his room he came flying out and tackled Kreig. "Thank you dad, I love it, its perfect. Wait till Tina sees it."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The next morning Harry woke to the sight of a very content Tina. He also smelled fresh gunpowder and couldn't help but smile too. He then looked around for any others but it was only them. He looked up on the wall and saw his gift from his dad, I mean who else would mount Handsome Jacks hand and gun on a kids wall. That and the word 'conductor' beneath it.

Harry saw Tina had brought Felicia Sexopants and Mushy Snugglebites with her but scowled when he saw the other doll between them. He would find out how she got that thing. The soft pulling on his cloths was a comfort as the girl was still sleeping but aware Harry had moved. "Tina, Tina sweety, We need to get up. It morning and that's the best time to blow up Spider-ants with Ellie. Tina, I'm Driving Sirius there to meet Ellie too." The girl opened one eye and glared. "Harry, don't you be playing me, we is goin' bug blasting, right. Right?" he nodded. "And I get to record your horn dog Dogfather meeting Ellie?" Again nodded. "What the hell are you sleeping in for Harry lets grab the dog and get going. I call turret."

Down stairs they found Black on the couch in Tannis work area. She looked please to have silent company and yet it was still company. Harry decided to ask later. "Tannis I have to take my Dogfather to Ellie's. Spider-ants in the junk yard and all that. Need anything from out there?"

"Humm. No, Not that I can think of unless a Bad-ass elemental pops up. I need body parts for some experiments. Oh and Angel still wants to do her Phase-shift with you. Shall I have her and Lilith meet you there later?"

Harry smiled as Tannis looked at Black with a pout. "Sure that sounds good, oh and Tannis, be good to him. He did stand up for me before ever meeting me after all those years. Don't break him." She scowled and shooed him off as she went back to work. Black was awakened by a sudden drenching of water from Harry's wand. Black was not impressed but something bugged him about that wand. It looked too... plain.

They walked out to the front controls to Scooter's Pride and Joy and watched Black jump at the sudden appearance of the Buggy. A two seater with a gunner seat on top. " I call turret, mine , mine you cant have it IT'S ALL MINE HA HA HA HA." Harry just kissed her check and helped her up to it. He turned to Sirius and pointed to the other seat. When he got in the man looked around at the strange metal thing. "Umm. Harry I was hoping to tell you that I don't know anything about vehicles besides the descriptions from Lily... That said is this thing safe?"

"Sure it is I mean Scooter did say..'it down to 47% more than 27% deaths annually, that's less than before.' So of course it is safe... when anyone else drives." "What? AHHHHHHHH..." Harry had hit the gas and floored it out of the pad and down the road before Black could remember to breath. Tina was laughing psychotically from the top. That was when the man saw the gun. "WHATS THAT THING FOR?" Harry looked up and grinned.

A hour later and Black with a death grip on the frame and seat, they arrived at Ellie's. "Hey Dogfather, one very big thing...Don't mention anything about Ellie's figure. She is very sensitive about her breasts." The look on Harry's face seemed genuine but Black was a Marauder and prankster. He knew he was missing something. But any woman would be self conscious about there womanly figure.

He carefully exited the Buggy as Harry tapped a console and it disappeared. "We can get one of Ellie's bigger rides to go back. More plating and better weapons. Oh look Ellie caught a bandit and is testing the defense system." Black turned to see a person tied to a barrel on a catapult. 'Hey he knew what something was around here.' He watched as the man was launched through the air till he got a good distance, then three missile turrets popped up around the Building and fired at him. Tina was cheering, while harry looked in thought. "HEY ELLIE, I THOUGHT YOU HAD FOUR OF THOSE?"

The Very well known ladies man of a wizard held his tongue and used his best Poker face smile when a massively large person with a welding mask walked over to them. When the mask was raised he saw what Harry meant. This was a woman even if it looked like she could hold every woman he had slept with. And he decided to take Harry's advice as those Female features could not be hid by the woman's large work clothes.

"Well hey there Sugars, I didn't think you could come today. Oh ain't you two so precious. Hey Tina, Head on in the shop and grab a TORQUE Rifle. I don't want you getting to close to them buggers. Harry you been taking care of our little angel?"

"Yes Ellie I have. You know how I feel about her. Did Scooter or Moxxi Let you know about the school thing?" While talking Harry was looking through his inventory list. He selected an assault rifle with a drum clip.

"Yup, mom ain't too happy about it but says that place is safe compared to anything here on Pandora.. You must be bored out yo skull child. Say who's this fine looking hunk of a man with you?" She had finally seen Black and liked his scruffy look. She walked over to him and out of respect he kept eye contact. It helped that she was tall enough that her breasts were in line of eye contact. 'Damn those could suffocate the entire Auror department.' He smiled at her. "Hello, just call me Black or as that little spitfire says, Dogfather. I'm Harry's family from the other place..." Ellie scowled a bit. "..That was in prison for something I really did not do. By the way I hear you helped taught him to drive..Not a Fan of the fast and open thing he drove but I am alive and it was a bit fun, Thank you."

"Oh I am so gonna like spending time with you. My rides are over there and they ain't open Buggy style like my brother makes. Come on in the shop, Harry was right about the turrets. One of dem done glitched again. So we can hit the roof and fix it while watching the kiddos pop a few Spider-ants"

"What may I ask is a 'Spiderant'?" She pointer to a scaly creature crawling around the metal junk heap with large and plated legs and an ant like back end. He paled a bit then watched as Harry took aim and fired the gun. The fact that a small metal bullet moved faster than any spell he knew, hit dead on with force, and then detonated like a 'Bombarda' was exactly why he wanted a gun.

Harry smirked. And soon he and Tina were headed to the junk yard in back. Black followed the woman to a lift that took the to the roof. Soon they were just watching the kids take out the pests with guns and grenades. Ellie turned to look at Black. "If it sounds like a war zone then its normal to this planet. Everything here is deadly and everyone has to survive or die. Harry was always a good kid but even he has his limits to being good hearted."

Sirius saw she had turned to lean back on the railing. He tried to limit his gaze at the rather impressive cannons she held under her shirt. He frowned at her words then saw her looking at an old mountain side with a massive hole in it. He could make out the edges of what was once a building or something.

She continued. "He let his anger win only once. Some big players in the Bandit camps kidnapped Tina and Moxxi. The Raiders came here to get some wheels before heading there. After a lot of explosions all but Harry came back. They looked upset after recovering Moxxi and Tina, but Tina...that girl could not stop crying for Harry. In less than ten seconds that whole cliff was lit up like a big purple star, and then nothing but a shock wave that knocked over my sign. Harry was walking back after five minutes and Tina tackled him. He was literally radiating power and energy, I had to change my panties. But Tina she didn't care, the moment she put her arms around him all the power and hate just turned off. What I'm saying..is if anything happens to Tina or if he gets too riled up with out her close by to help him...it ain't gonna be pretty. And some one innocent might get hurt."

Black thought that was just an exaggeration till he heard her cuss and grab him, pulling him to the floor. An explosion rocked the building and sent debris in to the air. One piece was headed to them but Sirius hit it with a real 'Bombarda' destroying it and sending the pieces away. "You ok Ellie, Hate to have such a good host get hurt after saving me. How did you know that was going to happen and where are the kids?"

"Echo device, oh you ain't got one. Harry has to call out if he ever uses a grenade at short range. You saw what Tina's grenades did right?"

"The metal rocks, yeah but does harry use a stronger one?" She shook her head as they stood up, well he stood and she tried to till he levitated her. "Sorry but I thought you could use a hand, I mean that blast had to of messed with your ears and balance."

She was laughing at him, " Honey you can say I'm a big girl, hell these damn tits make it hard to see if my boots are tied. But thank you for the nice things you been saying and doing. Most around here stare at these puppies and forget I have a face. Oh looks like the kids are ok. By the way what you packing to blast that stuff away?" Sirius held up his wand and she shook her head. "Harry uses that old Stactus branch to look like he does 'magic' with it before he left. So what you really packing?"

Black grinned and led her to the railing, He pointed at and old tire off in the yard. "BOMBARDA!" The tire exploded into pieces. The look on Ellie's face was priceless. "Wait so all those things Harry did..?"

"In our society a Wizard like me or a Witch, a woman with the same gifts, needs a focus to use their gifts better. This is a wand, it is pieces of focusing material combined into this shape. Harry has been doing his things long before knowing of magic so he did not really need one, but I think he is using the branch just to fuck with certain meddling old farts."

Down at the entrance to the junkyard. "Harry, I was fine, BUT DAMN THAT WAS AWESOME. I knew it was behind me and I was near the nest so don't worry about it." Harry frowned as he had his arm around her waist. He knew she was ok but he still did not like the chances. His voice was soft. "They go boom, you ok, job done. All good. Now lets get the mutt."

They saw them on the roof and climbed the back ladder. Ellie was still in shock at the things Black said about magic but after seeing it and him cutting lose a piece of metal blocking her fourth turret, she was a believer. Harry saw the way Black relaxed around her and just enjoyed the time talking. Soon they picked one of Ellie's Trucks and headed home. Sirius was enjoying this one better as he felt a bit safer in it. "Hey Dogfather, good job with Ellie, she likes you but I think your already on someone else's menu. Tannis is very strict about people in her area but she let you sleep there. She was tortured for some information, but if she let you stay close to her then she likes you. But no stalking the women as a dog. You might get shot for food."

The man paled at that but agreed. He did see how everyone was like him at some point. Betrayal, torment, lost loved ones, they cover it up with the Crazy behavior and here that is the best security blanket. As they made it past an old station Harry pulled over. He was waiting for some one. Soon A fire blast hit a few feet from the truck, followed by a light traveling down the wire over head. That dropped to the side of the blast. Two gorgeous women with markings were standing there looking ticked at Harry. The orange marked woman spoke up, "Why did you change locations, We could do this at Ellie's. Who's the stray?"

Tina was now in tears from laughing. "See everyone knows your true nature Dogfather. Lilith, Angel, Damn I missed those Fine ass bodies. Wanna Cuddle with your favorite Tina doll?" Black was looking a the girl in shock. But the others did nothing. "Train first, flirt later. Or do I need to tell Harry about a crate of.." Tina was already on the ground running to silence the woman. Who was grinning.

Harry walked to the other woman that kept quiet. He placed his hand on her chest just over her heart and started to glow. Before he removed his hand she sighed and hugged him. "Thank you Harry, I hope this will end soon. Now lets practice on this old grid. Those three can get..." Harry stopped her.

He looked at Sirius and pulled a small pistol from his inventory. "Tina take him over to the Hotel and find some ammo. Then you and Lilith can teach him to shoot. I will do my best to learn this so we can start communicating over the distance."

The girls were strict teachers but did enjoy the fact that Sirius was doing everything they said. They did find an old rifle around the hotel as well. He took to the weapons with care but soon he had a new way to ensure the Death-eaters stayed down.

Harry returned looking glum, He had spent a lot of effort and got the gist of it but it looked like he was not as able to do it, He had the same issue with Phase-walk but after learning the flame travel from … "Sirius. What type of magic works like a relay race going from one set point to another?"

"Oh...I would say a Portkey, You activate it anywhere but it takes you to a set location, and some are set to return you to where you started. Whats up pup, got an idea of some new trick?"

"Think like this, My gift uses Phase to Mimic other gifts, But some I cant do unless I have an alternative way, Lilith's entrance was Phase-walk, I cant do it. But after Fawkes did flame travel with me and I watched it a couple time I got it. Now the issue is Phaseshift. So I thought if the bird was magical but close to the same then what is close to this. So now how to get a Portkey to test?"

"Harry look at your hand. You are wearing a Lordship ring that is keyed to your properties. If you have any of the documents about properties from the goblins we can look at those and I can tell you which ones are still safe. Potter Manor is destroyed by Death eaters and Godric Hollow is...well lets leave it alone. But the others should be ok."

They headed home letting Lilith drive much to Blacks relief. Back at Sanctuary harry and Black looked over the Echos of the Papers. 'Ah here it is. An old Island that was a smuggling base back in the pirating days. The Potters took it over and used it to Raid other Pirates and slavers, then to return the slaves to their homes. We can use your ring to go there by tapping it with your wand .. well finger and stating the Destination. 'Isla de Potter'." Before he could warn Harry he turned to see Tina mid flight. Her arms wrapped around her man as he said the words and vanished in a bright light. Sirius was surrounded by the others looking ticked. "So Like James to not listen to the warnings after the explanation. For his sake more than mine I hope he got to where he was going."

Tannis flew into the room with a device scanning where he left from. Soon Angel's echo crackled. "..ow...get back...started?" Black told her to tell him to say 'return' then pulled Tannis back a bit and letting her continue her work. The room flashed as Harry and Tina landed in a pile laughing. Well until they were hauled in to the air by their shirts to look at very ticked of Kreig. "BAD HARRY!"

The room fell silent as he turned them to face Maya who was lost at the words. She quickly shook herself. "He's right young man, You just went off with half of the instructions. What do you have to say for your self? And Tina, you are grounded from any project in your shop for the rest of the day. You go back tonight anyway."

The pair looked sad but it was Sirius who broke the mood. "Umm. Just to ask but did you get to the Island?" Harry was still in the air as he smiled. "Yes I did and it was amazing. I bet with some work it could be used as a tropical fruit farm. By the way Mom, Lilith, Angel and Tannis. Look through the non magical book about geography and find 'Beach' because there is a lot it. Now lets be honest here is that little bit of over eager action worth all this hostility?" The whole room yelled as one: "YES!"

"Harry Ma' love muffin, cuddle bunny, sweet cheeks. Give it up. WE done fucked up. But at least we know we can do it. Oh, Oh, Sirius, oh great Dogfather. Is Hogwarts tied to the ring. I mean can Harry do that to Hogwarts If he can't flamey flame?"

"I will check as that is a good idea for safety reasons. But Your In trouble with them and Me. So Maya, Kreig. Let me know what his punishment is. And I'm going to see Gaige about an inventory device for my guns." Harry looked at the room and sighed. "Ok So good news I can now work on the comm connection to Pandora and We have more resources to help our fight against Jack and Hyperion. I also know that I am to blame for this so please put Tina down dad."

The room went about its business and no one was going to say anything about Kreig hoping it would happen again. Tina was lectured by Roland and Harry sat through Maya's stern berating. Sirius was sitting on Tannis couch as she looked aver the data then she stopped and turned to him. "Thank you." He blinked and she was back to the work. The technology was way over his head but the idea of what they were doing was like the mirrors. He grinned and went to find Gaige in the shop. "I need to know if you have your mirror?" She nodded and told her to wait for it. Then ran back to Tannis. "A moment of your time and your device. Please." Holding the mirror he called for Gaige. She answered and they talked just like an Echo device. Tannis was interacting with them as she scanned it and soon was beaming as she found a new piece of the puzzle. She actually hugged Sirius and if not for the Mirror no one would have seen it. Gaige just ended the connection while smiling.

Harry felt his inventory buzz. He saw the mirror was trying to connect. He pulled it out and saw Sirius. "Ok pup grounding will wait, we need you and your mirror down here pronto. You get some devices and take them to the Island and then try your mirror and the Phase thing. Get the three to sync and we get planet to planet service. Ask Maya if you can do it."

The woman in question was staring at the mirror in disbelief. A magic version of an Echo line. But now if they can do this..."ANGEL! Kreig your going with him to see this island and get a feel for it. Angel good, I need you down with Tannis. The old dog Black found something that might help."

Harry took the equipment and had his dad hold him tight. He tapped the ring calling out 'ISLA DE POTTER"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Earth... tropical island just off the main seaways. Outside a stone bunker like building.

The flash startled many birds and other things as Kreig grabbed his Buzz-saw. AS he looked over the treeline and the hills he was feeling something...When he turned to the tan sandy lands and then saw the endless blue...All the sounds of the water on the shore, the wind along the trees and even the calls of a few birds. He felt "Calming...peaceful." Harry nodded then froze turning to Kreig seeing his view. The sea and beach. "Yes dad it is and that is a beach. I wanted mom and the other ladies to come for a few hours to a peaceful place where they could actually rest. Here dad, you sit right here holding this up and just watch the waves, ok?" "Ok Harry."

Off a small distance from the now active transmitter Harry used the Mirror. Black looked fuzzy and faded. Harry focused his mind on the energy from both the Echo device and the Mirror. "Can you hear me? Is the connection ok?"

The mirror vibrated then his Echo lit up. "Harry, I got you on my end a lot clearer. The readings are going to Tannis so she can clear it up. Black says he sees you but no sound. How was your end?"

"Faded and fuzzy sight, no sound. Must be distance but if we can combine the two then we will have the relay going. Oh and tell Mom to look the mirror." He turned it to show the beach then to show Kreig just sitting watching the waves. "Tell mom this is the beach and that was why we wanted them to come here. I will set up the equipment in the bunker here so it is protected then head back to right were I left off."

He did as he said and soon he and a very calm Kreig returned. Harry never noticed the House elves looking at them from the trees. "Was that him...It had to be...The last Potter."

"It him but it more than Potter, and the one with him, scary man with voice in head."

"Can't be bad, he liked the waves. We get master and his scary man. Oh and the little girl too. We must reach Master Potter soon."

'Master of age, Master go to school. Maybe go to last master's school. Hogwarts."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Pandora...

"Honey I'm home." Harry chuckled as Tannis pulled him into a hug. "The readings and now slightly stable connection to you island is perfect to help promote research and I am fascinated about this neurological pacification effect on our resident dismemberment expert."

"Ok Tannis, there is a thing called holidays that the school allows student to return home for a set time period. I believe if we have no urgent needs and a better communication system then we can do shifts to the Island for ...self study of the...pacification effect?"

"Oh you sweet talker you I am very glad your capable of so much. Now I do believe this 'Portkey' thing will help conserve your Siren energy when going back and forth. Please use the designated room though." He smiled and nodded as the adults talked and Krieg just calmly looked around. He did hug Maya softly making her blush.

The others watched them get ready and Harry walked them to the newly designated "travel room'. When they had everything prepared they left. Harry was very happy with all the progress in such a short time but something was wrong. He just knew he was missing something important.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Earth Wizengamot session...

The old men and a couple women listened to the tale from the Headmaster of the rather troubled state the new Lord seemed to be in. Madam bones was not impressed nor were some of the others. Lord Parkinson had stated that all evidence was one sided and therefore arguable, Not to mention this meeting was not sanctioned by the Ministry due to the Lord in question not being in Britain.

Dumbledore nearly smiled at how easy this was. "That is the point, He needs to assign a proxy to cast his votes and deal with his duties within this esteemed council. As you said he is not in Britain and yet it is during both School and Wizengamot timetables. How can he be a represented party if he and Lord Black are not even able to attend this meeting. Madam Umbridge is here to represent our Minister, so where is the ones to let Lords Black and Potter know of these proceedings?"

He was giddy as the room murmured about that...till he saw Amelia Bones and Augustus Longbottom stand. Then he saw Lords Green grass and Parkinson stand, followed by even Lord Malfoy. The grown up version of Draco was sneering. "Dumbledore, you your self tend to not come to these proceedings till something important enough happens to warrant the Chief Warlock. I have heard the same stated by the ICW. SO tell this 'esteemed' council where your proxy was during all those years, I mean the boy Apparently was NEVER told of his magical heritage till a month or so before he began Hogwarts. And lets not forget the greatest fiasco so far when the Boy-who-lived took a magical oath that until that first feast in Hogwarts he had never met you. This meeting is a waste of our time and I call it deplorable."

Bones remained standing as everyone sat down. "I received a request to take a legally binding pensive from no less that ten student at Hogwarts regarding actions on your part on Saturday morning. Would you care to comment on that?" She was keeping a professional face due to the fact that three of her most trusted Aurors are collecting those pensives during this whole farce. Black had warned her to not discount anything coming out of the school and especially if it is done 'by the books'.

The old man frowned at that. He was hoping that never got out of the school. And since it was a legal request he can't have her tell him who or even how it got to her. "I'm sure it is just a misunderstanding and in light of the many happening at Hogwarts, it was blown out of proportion. Now I see that you have all made your decisions but I wish to leave this open for discussion when Lord Potter is available. His mental state for one so young is already unbalanced due to this Pandora place. Now his duties as a Lord, I fear for the poor child's mind."

Longbottom snorted. "Perhaps it is not _his_ mind that is unbalanced as I do believe it was you who repeatedly stated the child was being cared for and raised to return to his place her in our society. And yet we find out that not only had you _not_ known his actual state of care but left him in the hands of people so vile it is a mercy in and of itself that he is still alive. I am speaking of the Dursleys, not the family on Pandora."

The room slowly stood and left as it was clear this was not a proper Wizengamot meeting. Bones returned to her office to see the Aurors coming out of the Pensive. One Auror with bubblegum pink hair looked ready to hex someone. "Boss I just sat through my third Pensive of the exact same scene. Lord Potter being dressed and armed as we were told he would be on his days going to Pandora, And Dumbledore sealing the Great hall with the other students inside. WE watched the old fart demand Lord Potters property stating to hand it over or he could not leave. The old fart actually thought he could force a Lord of a Most Ancient and Most noble house to comply but Lord Potter...well it was the same flame travel that a phoenix does but in purple. It was also clearly stated by a Muggleborn that the sealing of the great hall like that was inappropriate with so many Heirs in attendance."

Bones sat down at her desk. That was a big nail for his coffin if it happens again. "Anyway to prove the time and date, Tonks?" The girl smiled as she held one of the memories out to her boss. "Heir Neville Longbottom looked to have the Daily profit at his hands during the whole thing. And it was clearly Breakfast by the food. Boss I want to know what Lord Potter needed all that gear for. I have never used them before but I know a pistol, shotgun, sniper rifle and hunting blade when I see it. Those three were ready for war and everyone reacted like it was not unexpected but still surprising to see. The Muggleborn, a Hermione Granger Said they should of known better after all Harry said about Pandora."

The older looking Auror stepped up. "I ain't seen magic like that before but I can tell you the boy was holding back a lot of hate for Dumbledore. I also never seen a fake arm like the lass had. She used it like it was a real hand and arm. Not a single extra motion. Just who the hell are these Pandorans?"

Amelia sighed and looked Them in the face. "Think of everything in the magical world that could kill you and add to that their own nightmares. Then put all that and the most deranged individuals from every war known and you only get 10 percent of Pandora. The few spots of relatively sane and civil people are where The crimson Raiders come in. They protect the ones who try to live a civil if volatile life. And those are Harry's family. See I was told they each have very special skill sets that all do one thing very well...Kill there enemies. I for one want to ship every Death-eater in Azkaban to the place and let the locals deal with them but That is not allowed...yet."

The Aurors just stared at her to see she was telling the truth. They really needed a drink after all that. She dismissed them and soon started her own work on a missing persons case.

Back at the great school of Hogwarts Albus was meeting with a student without a Head of house present. "Ronald my boy, please tell me you got into the rooms by now." The boy looked scared. 'No sir, can't get close as the portrait says they ain't there and if I try to approach those blasted things pop out. I got away as soon as they started counting. I was told by the portrait that those things are like metal archers with lots of tiny arrows and shoot really fast. It said Peeves actually felt the things when they went through him."

That was not good he needed to get a spying spell inside that room but no one goes in there save for the three of them and now he can't have someone break in either. The portrait was brought in by Minerva as one of her own protections so it did not answer to him. "Thank you my boy, you did try but we don't want you hurt by your good friends security. Here have a lemon drop and go enjoy the rest of your day."

The old man looked around the room hoping something would help him but alas he had no clue. He needed the Potter brat back in his control so he could trick the boy into signing over everything to him... Having that much wealth and influence would ensure his return to power.

Now just where the hell was the boy? Its not like he can skip School, he needs an education after all...

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N Must give shout out to an Author as I am o stuck (Read: Addicted) by one of his works that I forgot to load this sooner. Please give a read to a very long but well done and very original plot twist story... Harry Potter and the Daft Morons. By Sinyk It looks is more than one girl pairing but no Yuri and very well explained in why things are happening. Lots of drama and laughs.

PS. I do take recommendations but not into and M/M Pairings. My wife however will read those (I do not judge others opinions-even if I do not agree) Please send them as a PM to not confuse the reviews...lol


	7. Chapter 7

A/n -Disclaimer- I am not the owner of anything Harry Potter, just a story teller playing in that sandbox and borrowing Borderlands ideas as well.

Sorry for the late update but its only a day late so all good. Just noticed PM did not notify my phone but ill gt to that next. Please remember most allusions to Borderlands is along the games missions and side-quests. I'm Still thinking on a Second on using Borderlands 3 but might have to wai as I am sorting Plot bunnies again. Creature Harry or Harry Married to Creatures. Odd how my mind works.

Oh well...On to the Madness... Mordy, Where is my Raak Ale?... (Dangit Bloodwing bring that back)

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter 7

Earth...Potter island...

Lord Black was impressed with the bunker and the underground castle. He had to show Harry how to open the hidden door that he found on the echo mini map. But after looking around he was impressed. Soon he felt like he was missing something. Like things needed to be explained but he knew the answer.

Tina just did as Tina did and soon stood in the entrance room. "Hey Black, What was that thing that cooked us breakfast at your place?"

"Kretcher, he is a house elf why?" She looked around and started to hum, Harry ran into the room, "Whats going on and why is Tina humming? Did you find something?" Black had to laugh at Tina's innocent face,(he knew better) and Harry's reactions. Then it hit him. "Tina? Did the rooms look too clean for a long unused Island to you? Like did they look clean or more like Sanctuary clean?"

"What What, Oh you dog you, no you can not use this as a love nest. THATS MY IDEA, you can tell me if there might be those house elves here. I mean look at this place. OMG ~Harry has house elves.~ Where are they?"

Black looked around and grinned, "Harry I need you to follow my instructions. (whispers in ear) And then ask for names. Give it a shot." Harry looked around the empty room and sighed, all this magical stuff was a pain. Why could nothing be straight forward like on Pandora. If it was going to kill you you would know it and not think about it. Oh well, "Potter Island house elves, please show yourselves." He blinked then jumped as half the room had House elves in leaf and vine clothing. Tina was dancing around them looking at the clothing. "There so cute...oh and can I get an outfit like that too. Wait think of Moxxi's FINE body with only that one. Oh hell yeah I'm so glad I got my Harry to snuggle tonight or I might have to do the lonely girl tickle..." "TINA!" Harry was now full blush and trying not to flame away as Tina's thoughts ran out her mouth. Sirius was just trying to stay standing as hard as he was laughing.

The boy looked around the room in awe. "Hello, I'm Harry. Are you all Potter elves?" An older one in a bikini look walked over to him. "Welcome Lord Potter, we's been hoping you would come here someday. We's been doing as the last Potter said to, come here and hid till a true Potter called for us. I be's called Tammy and I is in charge of these elves. Whats we be doin for you's?"

"Tammy I...wow.. Ok lets talk as I got some time before having to go back to Hogwarts. Upstairs is some equipment to help me talk to my family on another planet. I need it protected from harm. I need anyone I bring here to be treated like family too, well to me that is the only ones I will bring here for now. Oh this lovely lady is Tiny Tina. She like to make things explode. And this is Lord Sirius Black, he was friends with my blood father and is my Godfather. He helped me to find you. Now let me tell you about Pandora..."

Three hours later and very abridged stories. "...So as you can see this would be a nice place to relax for a day or two for them. Will you help me to help them?"

"Oh yes Master Harry, we does that if you asks. We is Potter elves and know that you is here your magic helps us get stronger. But you need to go to other Potter places to help them too.." Harry knelled down to the old female. "Ok I just need to know where and how to get there. I can do that before bed each night of the week. Also( he leaned closer) can you make an outfit like yours for Tina when we come back. It would make her happy." The elf nodded so fast her ears flapped , Tina started to chant about cuteness.

Black looked at the time on the tip of his wand. "Hate to break this up but less old fart headache if we head back. Tammy Can I use my Lord ring to Portkey home from here?" She nodded but told him he had to return with Lord Potter until the magic stabilized for him. He bid the kids good night and hugged them, then left for home he needed to see what stupidity that man had done in their absence.

"Master just be calling me's by name and I be's finding you. I get master list of where others be." Harry leaned over and softly hugged the elf who soon started to glow and look younger, well less wrinkly. Tina looked at the female and grinned. Gaige just stayed in the corner watching everything. She loved her little brother and sister but she needed to find her someone to make her happy. She just smiled half-heatedly until harry waved her over. The trio Flamed out to the area near the Front doors of the school.

Tina grinned as she stored her gear save for her favorite mask. Gaige stored the weapons too. Harry smirked as he kept the pistol and the blade. It was DNA coded to only be drawn by him. Mordecai did tell him of that one time he was almost stabbed by his own blade because some bandit pulled it out while he was pinned down. As they walked through the castle to the Soon to be starting Supper, Harry saw looks from the sides. Students kept looking at him then turning away as if not.

Gaige sighed again. "Little bro, you did this when you did something they could not. And the fact that you keep standing up to the Headmaster...(raising her voice) I'm so glad we are the same people who these guys talked to last week, I mean it's not like we are some kind of abominations in human form, ARE we?" She saw the looks on their faces and then turned to see a Slytherin girl slowly approaching.

"Lord Potter, Daphne Greengrass of the house of Greengrass, I wish to inform you that the Headmaster has made comments of you using Dark and vile rituals to steal the phoenix ability to Flame travel. It would be best to explain to the school body how you are able to do so. I would suggest an oath of truth to ensure it is believed." The girl nodded and walked away. Tina watched her go whispering to Harry about a nice Badonkadonk in the making. Harry knew it was to calm him but he decided to try something new. He leaned back and looked at Tina's butt then nodded. "I agree, it is going to be a sweet Badonkadonk in little time. We are still growing." Tina looked scandalized but hugged him anyway.

When they entered the Great Hall the noise died down and all eyes stayed on the group. Hermione was not into a book but Neville still looked shy beside the girl. He looked like he was holding his tongue but still wanted to say something. Harry did it for him. "Neville are we friends? I did tell you once that the best way to get the truth was to ask the source. So quit biting your tongue and speak with us."

The shy boy let out a breath. "Lord Potter, you were wearing Dark items on Saturday and you disappeared in Dark flames so it was almost easy to believe you are doing Dark magic and such. The headmaster told everyone you Stole the power of a phoenix to do that Flame thing. I don't know what to believe but I do wish to know the truth."

Harry smiled. "See that was not that hard I mean the whole room is listening to the shyest person here asking the youngest Lord if he is Dark or doing evil Dark things. That is why you are perfect for Gryffindor as none of our other housemates would think to do so. Now lets get this cleared up shall we." Harry stood and looked around the room smiling. He saw all the staff including the Headmaster in attendance. "Everyone, your attention please. I think there has been some false statements about me, so lets address them, first though. (he raised his wand) I, Lord Harry James Potter, swear on my life and my magic that anything I say for the next 10 minutes shall be the truth. So mote it be. ( flash of magic) Now I tell you that I was armed with guns, and yes guns kill. So do the charms we learn this year if used just right and we all have wands that can do things as dangerous as my guns can. If you don't fully understand something then how can you call it light or Dark. My blade is to kill at close range as well as skin the hide and cut the meat from the creatures I kill if I need food or shelter... is that Dark when it was how the founders lived long ago?"

He took a second to let them think. "My powers and the purple energy you see is from Eridium, and Siren gifts. 'it looks dark so it must be dark' is not a logical reason. But my gifts do allow me to copy most abilities once I understand what they do. I was first introduced to magic and your society by a flaming bird doing just that ability right in front of me. It had a letter tied to its leg. I refused to touch that letter or bird but when I said something about going back home, the bird landed on me, looked me in the eye and did that flame thing. So after seeing it a couple more times I was able to do it as well. I do believe Fawkes is alive and well.(a flash of fire and a song of happiness gave proof to his words) Yes it looks like that to me. So for the best part. You all believed the words of the Headmaster who locked us all inside this very hall, just to demand things that belonged to a Lord and his party. And you all just agreed the Headmaster was right without asking any of the Professors about it. Professor Mcgonagall spent two days with us on Pandora and knew about my powers. Did anyone talk to her?"

He sat down and looked right at Hermione, "I know you berated them and yet being non-magical born they did not listen but do me a favor and never stop trying to get through to them." She smiled at him and hugged Neville who felt a little ashamed. Gaige leaned over and showed something to Harry who then stood up again getting everyone's attention. "While still under the oath, I would like to state that Ronald Weasley has attempted at least three time to enter my Quarters knowing we were not there. He did not succeed due to our security defenses. But should he try again the system will be programmed to not give a warning. Just for him at this point. And no headmaster I will not give him a second chance as he was punished for the first time already and now has done so again repeatedly."

Dumbledore was annoyed, "Lord potter do you have proof of your claims? I must insist that you remove those things from your doorway. What if someone comes to visit you and they get hurt because of it?"

Tina grinned and looked at Gaige who just held up her hand showing the three times Ron had tried to spell or force the doorway. Harry looked the old man in the eyes with a cold scowl. "Must I remind you I am still under the TRUTH oath on my magic and my LIFE. So this is the truth. Plus we can have an Auror speak with the Portrait to hear his account of this. Now do you still insist that I remove the defenses that have proven to be able to stop an intruder from my doorway?"

The old man was thinking it over and hoping he could get Harry's oath to expire. "Yes, I do believe that your reliance on these contraptions is detrimental to your Magical education." Harry had a poker face on but inside he was smiling. "Then if I am to do that then...Professor Mcgonagall, as Deputy Headmistress I Lord potter, here by request you to contact the DMLE to assign a permanent onsite Auror or what ever else they have to stand guard on my door during all times I am away from my rooms. As I am not currently able to trust the headmaster with continued security of this Castle."

Hermione looked up from her watch. "One minute left." The room waited for a reply but Harry stood still waiting for something else to happen. The Great manipulator was about to get his chance, He stared down the boy till he was sure the time was up. He dragged his words making it look like he was trying to be clear. He just wanted to ensure his plan."Lord Potter, why do you believe I am not capable of protecting this castle and all inside of it?"

Harry took a slow breath. "One I found the spells on the tables that your own staff stated were there for a long time. Two, The attempted intrusion was done by the same person more than once in a weeks time and is of the same House of Gryffindor as I am. And yet you act as if you were not aware of this till today? Three, you have claimed my items and abilities are of a Dark nature but how could Dark items be brought and kept in Hogwart's walls without setting of alarms somewhere. On the same note, If there is a Dark ritual to steal a phoenix flame travel then why is it not warded the same as apperation and portkeys are?"

He reached for his cup and took a drink. He avoided the pumpkin juice as it was nasty to him. "Three, you have not yet given one bit of clarity as to WHY my defenses are not adequate even after such proof. One would think you have no clue how they work and thus how to bypass them so you are asking me to remove them. As it is well past the time of my Oath I will say that the points I made are valid to a rational mind. Or at least the Adult mind these students will be contacting." he nodded and sat down to eat his dinner.

The room exploded with conversation as Dumbledore was just standing there. He tried to say something but no sound was made. Beside him both Minerva and Severus were aiming their wands at him. Quirrell was holding his breath from laughing out loud.

The meal ended and the Pandora trio walked Hermione and Neville to the common room. When they entered they saw Ron cornered by the twins and Percy. He looked like he was getting a real chewing out. But then he saw them.

"You, Why did you tell them a lie about me trying to break into your rooms. We are supposed to be friends and the portrait would not let me in?" Tina looked at him closely trying to see if there was a brain in his head. The boy was still on about harry and him as friends... She stepped back looking as cute and sweet as she could. "Says who?"

Ron looked at her in disgust. "I was talking to Harry not you. Go play with the other girls and let the men talk." he was soon doubled over as Tina's fist hit his gut. "Aw. Now you gone and hurt my feelings. Don't you know, Any friend of Harry's has to be my friend as well. ~Package deal~. Now lets let the real man talk and you listen to what he says. Hey Gaige, Scan his brain I think it's broken."

Harry lifted the boy by his collar. The green eyes glowing with power. "Tina has been my anchor since I was a child and she is the one person I will end all life on Pandora for. So if I ever hear you speaking bad to her or about her then I will hunt you down and personally remove your lips. You can live without lips, I've seen it."

The twins quickly pulled Ron away and let Percy step in. "Lord potter we were not aware of our brothers actions however we will not let him repeat them. We will be sending an owl to our Parents to inform them of both this crime and of the actions and words of the Headmaster. Please allow us to deal with this at this time and we will gladly step aside should he not learn his lesson."

Tina looked at the two identical boys. "You made the soup go BAM. Tell me your plans for the next one. ~I'll show you mine~." the twins grinned at her realizing she was the one to reverse their prank. They agreed to do it later. Harry greeted a few others that just wanted to ask about his weekend and if he could bring pictures of the dangerous creatures. Gaige was a hit with them as she used the projector to show Skags and then them roaring made some jump. The older girls were eyeing her arm and her odd hair style. Soon she had friends to talk to in the Gryffindor house that were not interested in Harry. One did ask if Tina and Harry were an Item. Gaige giggled and told them Harry meant it about killing everything on Pandora for her.

The night went smoothly and the next morning the owls had been sent full force. Professor Mcgonagall had sent a message to Amelia about the event last night. And the request, she told Bones that if she sent Tonks it would help as the girl had already seen the Headmasters actions. And that Harry never did withdraw his request for an Auror.

Tina was eating happily and humming as the others were discussing the weeks schedule. Between classes and the Properties, and of course attempting to connect the comm stations. He glanced at the teachers table to see the Headmaster not attending. That could be bad later.

Hermione and a girl named Lavender Brown had come in talking about something the other girl nodded and walked away. 'Social moment but still not enough'. Gaige was looking at something with the older girls down the way so he relaxed knowing they did like her. He was also happy to just let the girls be themselves if they wanted to do something with out him here on Earth. He now had plenty of people watching out for them.

And then his Echo went off. All three looked at their screen and laughed. After a few minutes Dumbledore stormed into the Hall limping a bit. "Lord Potter I thought we agreed to you removing those infernal things from your doorway? They are a danger to anyone trying to approach your rooms."

Tina looked at the plate of eggs and bacon Harry slid to her. She was being bribed not to say anything yet. Now if she finished the plate before they were done...

Harry looked down the table. "Gaige what is the settings on the defense grid?" The girl looked like she was thinking it over. He knew better as she set them before they left. "Lets see. Two Quad barrel turrets loaded with Non-lethal high velocity MALIWAN shock rounds with auditory ten second countdown after triggered. Trigger set to Aggressive behavior or any magic used on the Portrait or doorway. Why?" She did a very good Innocent face. Even Tina was impressed with the act.

Lord Potter turned to the Headmaster who was trying to tower over the boy and be intimidating. "SO Headmaster, what exactly did you do to trigger the system? I mean if someone was just asking if we were there it would have been left to the Archer, and he would take a message if need be. But If you tried to force the door or even the Archer to open Without us present..."

"Those things are a threat to the safety of this school and I will not hear anymore of it, they will be removed by the end of the day or you will serve detentions with Mr. Filch. Or do you think yourself above detentions like the other students?"

Harry opened a book and turned to a page. "All detentions most be approved by the Head of House as well as the Headmaster if challenged for reason. If there is no agreement to the detention then The student most complete lines in the office of their Head of House for the detentions. This I am now directing to Professor Mcgonagall as head of Gryffindor. What say you?"

He had practiced that all night knowing he would need it soon but not this soon. The woman scowled and stood up. "Last night you requested assistance from the DMLE, the request was not retracted and so I notified the proper parties..(Dumbledore knew no one in the Aurors would take a door guard job for a spoiled brat.)...An Auror will be here later today to speak with you and observe your removal of the 'turrets' I did state you had a way to observe whoever came near your door and they wished for that to stay as it is not a threat."

The vein in the old mans neck was starting to bulge, He was furious and had to get into that room before the Auror got there. "Regardless we agreed to your request now remove those deathtraps..." He froze as Gaige stood and raised her arm out. The sudden creation of the massive metal thing frightened the room. "He did say Deathtrap, and my baby boy has been so bored in stand down when we are here. I mean he acts like the turrets are the danger but what about the fact HE set them off, or the fact HE is the only one to be hurt by them?" The floating creature stayed behind Harry easily overshadowing both the boy and Man.

Harry saw Tina about to finish and decided to end it. "Pick...Turrets or Deathtrap, but I will not leave my rooms unguarded after multiple attempts and even from YOURSELF to enter them. So leave the turrets that won't attack with out warning or this very effective life remover that will not tolerate anyone trying to get into a safe place of its creator..."

"The Turrets can stay till the Auror gets here then I to shall witness their removal, as for this thing it is not safe to be kept around the student. Return it to your rooms before class..." Harry was just staring at him. "Professors Mcgonagall and Flitwick, Could you please do your spells on Deathtrap to see what the Headmaster has done to it?" This made Gaige upset and Deathtrap was about to react till Harry raised his hand and waited. The two Professors did as requested and glared at Dumbledore.

"Two tracking, one spying and a compulsion spell. Looks like it is to tell the password to your rooms. I have to inform the Auror of this now as well as your attempt to get into said rooms without permission or authorization. I suggest Headmaster you find something better to do with your time than harassment of the students."

Flitwick just scoffed and headed out of the Hall. Harry touched the machine and soon the spells burned away. " I suggest all students learn scanning and clearing spells if this is the way a Headmaster is to act around here."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Just before lunch Snape was scowling again but this time it was do to the conversation with Tina. "This makes sense but it still... I mean your chemistry is basically a more refined method of how things react in certain way and situations. Its not as potent as magical potions but it has a greater range of productive uses.. I concede only to the fact it does seem to be how did you put it...'non-magical potions'. Goyle so help me if you add that to your potion while on the burner I will let it explode instead of Lord Potter stopping it. Protect the others but let him learn his lesson."

A knock at the door distracted them as Percy's head leaned in. "Forgive me Professor Snape but I need to retrieve Lord Potter and the Ambassadors. The Auror has arrived." Snape nodded to Harry who had just finished his potion. The Potions Master was still trying to figure out how he was doing it with out a book or other notes. He did make a deal that if he figured it out before the end of the school year, Tina would get him some ingredients from Pandora.

"I already have your sample And since Mr Finnigen has ruined his again I will have him separate yours out for dosing. At least he has yet to screw that up." The normal bite was gone but the man refused to relent on his scathing remarks.

The trio headed out with Percy leading them to the headmaster's office Before Percy gave the password Harry stopped him. "Do you know if the Auror is already in there as well as Mcgonagall?" Percy thought for a second as his brow furrowed. He blinked. Gaige quickly scanned him and growled. "Harry, Purge him." Harry touched Percy's shoulder and soon he was glowing blue. His own magic aided by Harry's. He blinked as the glow died down. "Harry what are you doing out of class..Wait why am I out here I was just..He did something didn't he?"

Tina smirked. "Yup and as of right now you ain't leaving us till the Auror gets here. Now lets go see Professor Kitty Kitty Meow Meow." Only Tina would names a stern and older woman like that just because she can turn into a cat. They walked back to the Transfiguration classroom to see Mcgonagall still teaching class. This was expected. He now had enough keep the old fart off his case for a few months.

When she saw them at her doorway she rubbed her nose. "I was told that the Auror would be here at lunch and I informed Professor Flitwick that you may have to miss his class today. So why are you four out of class at this time?" Percy explained the summons from the Headmaster, then blinking and being outside the Headmasters office with them saying he had retrieved them. Harry said he told Snape it was because the Auror was already here.

The look on her face made the class cringe. They all wanted to run at the level of cold hatred she was showing. "Lord Potter, I am sorry this is happening and at this point I have little left to do but take your pensive memories of all these events to the board of Directors. It seems the Headmaster is not able to understand his position at this time." Harry nodded and looked at his time piece. "may we sit here for the next five minutes till lunch, then accompany you to the great Hall. I feel this will be rather spectacular to see when that person realizes he is about to lose his own game."

The room went back to work as they took a seat and waited. Gaige was watching the monitor for the room and twice saw Dumbledore walk past the hall. She saw the Turrets active each time he walked past and slowed the recording. There was the quick flash of a wand aimed at the doorway. The turrets registered the energy and reacted. She hit a command and soon the portrait was scanned. She saw three different attempts to compel the Archer. She was getting better at reading the energies to tell the type of spell.

Lunch started slowly with students dragging in to the Hall. The teachers also slowly moved to the Head table but stopped as a house elf popped in and handed them a note. The teachers went to sit at the House tables instead. When Harry walked in behind Mcgonagall his face was neutral as was his posture. He was not trying to look like he was doing something but the students knew it would be entertaining.

Dumbledore marched in with a scowl that he could not hide. There at the Gryffindor table was Percy Weasley as well as Harry and those girls. He noted they were spaced as to provide a better range of communication with the Housemates. He then saw Mcgonagall at the end of the table. His eyes scanned the room to see the others among the children as well. He sat, alone, at the head table.

A few minutes later in walked a woman in Auror red robes. Straight long brown hair, Heart shaped face with brown eyes, and a simple but feminine figure but Tina did notice the very nice curves on her backside. "Harry man, we so gotta get these fine ass ladies away from these figure hiding robes. How am I supposed to appreciate the Cazongas and Badonkadonks if their hidden?"

The woman walked up looking around at the way the teachers were not sitting near Dumbledore. She also noticed how the room soon quieted. She continued to the head table. "Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, By request of a Lord I am assigned to be live-in guard for the personal rooms of Lord Harry Potter and the Pandoran Ambassadors under his protection. I have been informed of a current security measure that has successfully stopped attempts at the Lords residence but by your orders those measures are to be removed. I will over see these measures for a report to the DMLE and the removal and storage to ensure the replacement from currently working active measures to Auror protection is completed. I must now ask to be introduced to Lord Potter."

The tone and stance told Albus this was a new recruit. He needed her to trust him and he hoped she was very green to being tagged with spying spells. He would wait on that part. "Good day to you. I'm sorry I did not get your name. How am I to address such a promising Ministry official as yourself?" He played his charming and grandfatherly act. She kept a stone solid poker face. "As an Auror on assignment I shall be addressed as Ms. Auror. Now where may I find Lord Potter?"

He kept the act up but barely. This young woman was not in awe of him so this was not going to be as easy. "Lord Potter if you would please come up here I would like you to meet someone." The look on the students faces told the tale to the woman, this was going to be fun. She had to thank Black for giving her some background on the power plays.

The young man looked like Sirius had said but held a slight glow behind those beautiful green eyes. She was also Impressed with how fluidly the two girls flanked him and at a distance to allow a full sweep of motion should it be needed. These three were trained combatants. "Greetings Ms. Auror, I am Lord Potter of the Most ancient and Most noble house of Potter, To my left is Ms. Tina Explosives Master of Pandora, and my right is, Ms. Gaige, Mechromancer of Pandora." The woman nodded to each but stopped on Gaige, "Mechromancer? Like machines and contraptions and what not?"

Gaige smiled very brightly, "Yes ma'am. I am also the one to place and remove the security devices on our quarters." Dumbledore was now trying to walk around the table as he intended to try and confiscate those things and make them work for him. As he neared the trio they stepped back and kept Harry between them and the man.

The act was clear to all that they did not trust the Headmaster at all. Harry narrowed his eyes. "Ms. Auror, how long have you been on the school grounds?" The woman frowned at the direct question. "About three minute walk from the gates and a minute to the Hall plus the time we spent with introductions, Is there a problem?"

Harry nodded, "Professor Snape how long was left of your class when Prefect Weasley came to get us, and what reason did he state?" Snape saw the way Weasley glared at the old man, He was not going to cross Potter or the little Explosives Expert. "I believe around 10 to 15 minutes, and he stated that The Headmaster wanted to see them due to the Auror being here. I take it by her answer that was not even close."

Weasley stood up,"Ms. Auror I wish to be scanned for recent compulsions and obliviations before you leave this hall, please." The lady turned to see Mcgonagall nodding at this. She walked over to the boy and waved her wand seeing the different colors, "It looks like a compulsion task with memory removal. I take it you did not remember going to Professor Snape's classroom? I do see now we have a clear case of biased actions on behalf of the Headmaster as well as illegal charms on a student somehow connected to the Headmaster. As such I will personally and privately oversee the removal of this security system and ask Headmaster Dumbledore to remain here in view of the staff."

The old man was livid, "Now see her Ms. Auror, I am Albus Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, As you are a Ministry employee then you will understand that I must be present to ensure those ..things are fully removed." The Brunette looked at him and smiled. "So are you here as the Headmaster or as the Chief Warlock? I asked for the Headmaster to stay here and as far as I know there is no criminal report in regards to these defenses, so I see not a reason for the Chief Warlocks presence but if that is the title you wish to use then by all means...(the man smiled)..We can wait here until Director Bones arrives to also over see the removal of a defense system that has warranted the presence of the Chief Warlock."

He stopped smiling seeing as she had just pulled a page from the law books to block his plans. Who the hell was this woman. He felt his anger rising at her continued actions. He was split as few knew about that law of only using one title at a time when asked which. "Young lady I am not sure who your Senior Auror is but here in the hallowed halls of Hogwarts, We pride ourselves on the traditions and respect our Professors and Headmasters. We also teach these young ones to respect those in authority so I ask you why are you challenging me in these halls?"

"That was a very nice speech Albus Dumbledore but I did ask you which title you are using after you claimed two separate titles. As per the law that I was taught to uphold, you have to declare what capacity you are presenting when asked. Now Please _respect_ my _Traditional_ duty as an Auror currently protecting a Lord of a Most Ancient and Most Noble house and two ambassadors that apparently do not trust you."

Albus was being watched by the entire school population, he had to be very careful as the little buggers keep owling to the parents when things like this happen. Right now he had control of the Auror as Chief Warlock but as soon as Bones arrives she will out rank him due to the situation. And as the Headmaster he has say with in the school but she can out rank him if she needs to. He looked around and then puffed up his chest. He was going to use his Ministry rank to force her to do the removal before Bones can arrive, and deal with the aftermath later. "As the Chief Warlock, I hereby order you to begin the removal of the 'defense system' on Lord Potter's quarter here at Hogwarts. We will stop in professor Mcgonagall's office to contact Director Bones then begin the procedure."

The Woman narrowed her eyes but knew he had out played her. She just hoped the tiny terrors as Sirius called them had a plan. "As you say, Chief Warlock. We shall contact Director Bones, Then oversee the removal of the system. Shall we proceed upstairs?" She was slowly turning away from the now happy man. She saw the grinning trio and flinched. They did do something but what.

The group headed to the stairs with Albus in the lead and the Auror in the middle. "Ms. Auror could you tell me something, If a student is seen attempting to curse or hex the doorway to a Lords Quarter and that is brought to the attention of the Headmaster, what is the standard punishments?"

She tilted her head, "Lord Potter, As the law books state, any attack on a Lords quarters either by force or by spell is considered Vandalism, if the criminal enters the property it is Breaking and entering, If they take something it is Theft. And if they leave a cursed or charmed item or spell work then it is criminal intent against a lord. I was told about an attempt the first day of school but it was stopped by your defense system."

Tina smirked as they were near the stairs, "But what is the punishment after being reported to the Headmaster, I mean ain't he gotta report it to your DMLE?" The Auror smiled as she saw this as a stall tactic so she stopped and turned to them. She smiled as she looked over their shoulders and out the door. "If it was reported to the DMLE then at least two Aurors would have shown up and taken statements and evidence to such actions. Are you stating that this did happen again and the Headmaster was informed? Did he believe you when he was informed?"

Harry stood straight as he felt the old man's anger. "I had made a wizard's oath of truth about certain things then while still under the oath stated that the same person to assault my door guard and defenses had attempted three more times over the weekend. And yes I did state to have proof. The headmaster challenged me even under oath about my statement. As far as I know the person was punished by family with in the school. And now I see the proper procedures are being neglected again."

Dumbledore was mid way up the stairs, "Lord Potter, Ms. Auror, Please continue this after we are finished." He was about to take another step when his happy plan hit a snag. The voice he hated since that day in the courtroom was clearly heard, "And what exactly is it your doing Dumbledore?"

'Oh for the love of Merlin'. "Lord black what an unexpected surprise..." He turned to face the doorway only to have the color drain from his face. Beside the very regal looking Lord Black was Director Bones. She looked like a ticked off dragon and her gaze was right at him.

She took a slow breath. "Chief Warlock Dumbledore, I find your actions improper as you are using your Title to circumvent the authority and duties of my Auror. I am hereby declaring you as a hostile party when around Lord Potter and as of today you are on notice of judgment. I will oversee not only this defense system but any and all evidence of its actions and crimes against a Lord. Do see yourself to the Headmasters office were I shall meet with you once the investigation is finished."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888


	8. Chapter 8

A/N Disclaimer on chapter 2

Been a busy week but thanks for Likes and reviews. Here is the next chapter.

On to the Madness...(Tina, step away from the Blast-Ended Screwts.)

Chapter 8

Amelia Bones was one of the worst enemies you could make in the Wizarding world and right now the headmaster was not her friend. Harry made sure Tina behaved while they watched the echo logs and while Bones scanned the Portrait. She was getting very annoyed. "Lord Potter are you sure you don't want to just drop it all on him at once?" He smiled, "I'm sure, his actions repeatedly had dug his hole. Now with all the evidence we will remove the turrets and allow our...Oh dear, we need the proper name to allow her inside and to enforce a secrecy contract Lord Black has arranged."

Black was chuckling, "Already done pup, now lets step inside first. I do need to have Director Bones confirm that nothing within your rooms is a threat to students or school. Just covering your backsides."

Tina looked at Gaige and Bones and Ms. Auror, "Yup I agree to covering those fine looking backsides. But remember your manners mutt. NO HUMPING THE LADIES LEGS IN DOG FORM. That's just to kinky for us." The women look scandalized and Gaige looked at Tina as if she just proved fire was cold. Harry pulled her closer to him laughing as he whispered the password.

Inside the room Bones saw a monitor and some machine parts in the sitting room. The kitchen/potions area was normal looking, as long as she did not look closely at the notes for 'enhancement of explosive output' and such. One bed room with single bed looked unused and Harry stated the Auror could use that one. The other room had two beds and they noticed three bed stands. It clearly showed Tina and Harry slept in the same bed and Gaige in the same room. Tina looked at her to challenge it.

Bones glared back playfully. "The mutt filled me in about the beds. Just had to be sure about the other parts. Now as too your wonderful new guard. Meet Nymphodora Tonks. Niece to Sirius Black and daughter to Andromeda Tonks who helped us at the trial. She also helped collect and review the memories of the Headmaster's stunt that first Saturday."

"Please just call me Ms. Auror out there and Tonks in here. The old man will keep trying to find out who I am to get me replaced but can do nothing without my real name. Also I really hate that name. Stop laughing Black. Can you not be serious for more that ten minutes?" The man looked her in the eye be for a face splitting grin hit and he fell down laughing. She sighed, "Mom warned me, Boss warned me, hell even Moody warned me not to ask that...and I went and asked that."

The room was full of cheer before regaining control. Harry then grinned. "Secondary Password set for her only. And only to be used if we are not with her. All scans and a temporary shield to be set for her and about three feet from door. That protects her from spells and keeps her safe to enter when needed"

They soon agreed and saw the students looking down the hall at the door as they headed to the common rooms. Mcgonagall was headed to the door. And stopped. They heard her words. "Good day, I need to speak to Lords Potter and Black and all others who are in attendance. I would like to state it be out here or in my quarters."

Harry went to the door as the Archer tilted his head to the small frame inside the quarters. "Milord, How do ye wish to reply?" He thought it through, them smiled. "Her quarters, expect all of us, and please remember the crumpets. Tina needs to be bribed to be calm."

Tina looked shocked but then growled. "DON'T YOU DARE COCKBLOCK THE MIGHTY TINA FROM THE CUMPETS, I will have you know that such actions will be a declaration of war between us and we don't have any safe place to decide a victor."

The reply given and Bones watching the monitor to see the real time actions and knowing they will record it all was impressive. "Ok this all stays but any physical offensive set up will need to wait. The Auror will need to prove herself before we discuss the reactivation of those turrets. Also I need a copy of the recording of Dumbledore being shot at. To prove it was not lethal, as well as the entertainment value. He will try anything but I can block almost every thing legal. Underhanded actions need witnesses."

They entered the professor's rooms to see a larger table with tea and snacks and one plate separate of crumpets. After thanking the 'kitty kitty' Tina horded the plate. Harry was smiling at the pleasant vibes so far. Minerva saw this and chose her words carefully. "Ms. Auror, I have to ask that as soon as meals are over you are to return to your post at the door. And you are not to be seen roaming the halls during school hours." The smirk was clear to all she just told them that the Auror was to free to do as needed after class hours. And that Albus will have the castle keeping tabs on her.

Tina tilted her head. Her eyes glazed a bit, "Harry, when the goat man tried to get in, did he not try to put up a shield? He is the 'Great Albus Dumbledore, so why would he not need a shield when dealing with our turrets?" She shook her head and before saying anything she looked down. "ALL MINE BITCHES, Get your own."

Director Bones looked at her memory of the recording. "The fool did not use a basic shield, a must have from the war. So why..?" Tonks started to think then pulled some parchment and a self inking quill. After a few notes she hissed. "Complain about defenses, test defenses, get hurt by defenses, force removal of defenses, then without defenses use magic to force portrait to open. Its a step by step plan to get into your rooms for access to your stuff as well as set spying spells. He knows you can detect any manipulation spells but maybe not spying ones."

Black just frowned. "Tina dear, can you do me a favor. I need to know if there is a way to make a grenade that creates a very high very loud screeching noise but not actually cause damage?" Tina thought it over then laughed. "Grenade no but your talking 'Screamers'. Those are not grenades. Lets see. If you need one it will be a bottle of Fire Whiskey, per Screamer. Also if you want it modified for remote or delay activation then we need to find some..." He grinned and mumbled about being around goblins to long. "Tina, mods for boxes of crumpets, Deal?" She looked up, "Fire whiskey and crumpet box per remote Screamer. And we need to get your rooms cleaned up. This is going to be ~epic~."

Bones and Mcgonagall looked worried. Tonks was holding her mouth as Gaige and Harry had it figured out. Bones broke first. "Please inform us slower parties of this 'epic' plan." She really hated seeing that look on Black and James Potter when they were Aurors. He took a deep breath, "The old fart wants your tech and your secrets as well as your power. So lets leaves most of the good stuff stored where he can't get it but leave a couple Screamers were he can take them. Plus a fake recipe for a grenade to do some thing impossible. Set the bait then have him believe the Auror has to use a different Restroom when you are away. He gets the portrait to open not being told about the recording devices still in use, oh add some in the room too. He takes the bait and you ask him if he did it, in front of Bones. When he lies or redirects to the issue of the Auror not at her post. We protect our ears and set off the Screamer."

Gaige started to look at her wrist echo, then her eyes narrowed. "Good plan but flawed, he has the Weasley doing the dirty work, the boy gets the screamer and hides it till the coast is clear. We can put a special tracker on it but unless the idiot is actually in the room with it, and us... Tina we need a dummy. No not Claptrap...Oh gods that will...No BAD GAIGE, not unleashing that level of insanity upon these halls."

Tina finished her plate and patted Gaige's head. "There, there. Ok so two screamers with remote mods and a dummy with a tracker and full recorder mod, and a fake..no a basic potions recipe for a volatile concoction that can be used as a grenade, I got three of those already Echoed."

Minerva just smiled. She was very happy this prank was for a truly good cause and not bullying, she hated that. "Perhaps we should entertain the idea to get the twins to enforce the laws upon the wayward Weasley or at least let his father in on this. Amelia could you notify Arthur Weasley that his youngest boy has been implicated in attempted breaking and entering a Lords Quarters on more than one occasion and with evidence. That should get him to get the boy to try and deny Dumbledore."

Soon the plan was detailed and Black had some items to procure. He did not know why the girl wanted the whiskey but he did not ask and Bones did not comment. The trio headed to the rooms with the Auror while Sirius headed to the floo and Minerva wrote a note for the twins. Her personal House elf , delivered it.

In the rooms they looked around and then realized this would take a while. Tonks looked at them in glee. "Wow, if only the Headmaster did not have full control over the House elves. By the way who does your laundry?" Harry looked at her like she had been made of gold. "Thats it. Tammy!" A house elf in a vine and leaf bikini popped in. "Hello master Harry, What Tammy do for ya?" After explaining the plan to Tammy and teaching her to use the Inventory, she cleaned the rooms and even made it look like Gaige and Ms. Auror slept in the other room. She watched Gaige put up the Recorders and used elf magic to hide them. Then did the same to the ones outside. The shield unit was to be delayed till after this.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Time skip one month later...

Albus had to watch the Auror sit outside the door day after day, but he found a pattern. She would leave her post during second period to go to the nearest privy. He soon took his plan to action. Using an invisibility cloak. He did not realize the recorders could see through such things. He caste a basic compulsion for the door to open and it did. He assumed the prior failures were due to the other things protecting the door. Now he was inside and very...disappointed. He looked around to see the bare minimum of things. Some parchment work as well as notes on Pandoran activities. He found some basic tools out by a piece of metal but nothing worth taking. He did cast a few charms to see if they would divulge anything useful. He looked in the rooms and even the rest room. Seeing the place as barren and barely used he decided to take one more closer look at the bedrooms. He saw the bunnies on the side table and knew it had to belong to the tiny girl.

Thats when he saw them. The devices she had talked about so often. Oh he needed to study them. He looked around then picked them up and carefully pocketed them. He did it with no magic just in case they reacted. The potions sheet was also sitting there just begging for the taking. And he did. Then cast a few more charms in the bedrooms and even in the Bathroom. All on camera. He headed out and soon he was down the hall as the Auror returned none the wiser. He now needed to wait to see if they complained about 'the lack of protection from the Auror'. Oh he would pin this on that infernal woman yet.

A Week later...

Still no word of the theft so he went and located the items from where he hid them and took them to his rooms. As soon as he entered Director Bones called out from her floo. He greeted her and tried to redirect her request to enter but she told him either to comply or face a full Auror squad at his front door in broad daylight. He stepped back. He frowned as she was not alone and with Harry behind her he started to frown. She started it, "Albus I think we both know why I am here. So tell me what you plan to do about it."

"Amelia, I'm afraid I truly don't have any idea about why your here. I have even just now returned to my office before your call, perhaps if you would clue me in?" he smiled that grandfatherly smile but nearly flinched as both of the others stayed stone faced. Harry put a page on his desk. It listed all the spells he hit the room with and where they were. He inwardly grinned as he had this planned out. Harry did his part, "I found spells in my rooms after your little fiasco with removing my defenses. After getting them scanned and removed I have here what spells and where they were. SO tell me how someone got into my room to do this with out my permission when it would never happen with the other system in place. And I want that answer as the Headmaster not anyone else till after I do press charges. This school is your responsibility and right now this looks like a big failure to be responsible."

The old man just nodded looking at the list. He hoped they missed some but it was all there. Oh well he still had his new toys and if these two left, he could take them to a secure workroom. "Lord potter I only requested that your dangerous weapons of defense be removed to ensure the safety of the students. And even after you had an Auror in place, you still come to me to complain about such things. Where was the Auror during her duties?" He played that perfectly...why was he still stone faced?

"So you, In your capacity as Chief Warlock demanding the Auror to expedite the removal of those defense before Director Bones could arrive and properly oversee those defenses, did not happen last month? And now that the Non-Living defenses that had no need of rest or bodily functions was removed and left me with a living alternative...You blame the Auror who had to be a human being and 'go to the loo'. Or maybe you would like to state that the removal of the defense system caused the portrait to open on its own allowing the culprit in? What next Dumbledore, tell me it was the Auror doing it for someone else or for the Ministry?"

Bones let the boy do his thing as she watched the plans and alternate comments the fool had be systematically shot down. Now it was her turn and she would be happy when it happened. She also thanked Harry for reminding Tina to put a time frame on the Screamers noise. She needed to be able to talk after the things went off. "Headmaster Dumbledore, as you are tied to the wards of this castle and claim that Lord Potter's gear is Dark, I request you to locate his missing items and return them to him. If you do not comply with in the week we will bring the full weight of the Ministry down on the failures of this sacred institutions safety for our children."

They turned to leave and carefully applied the hearing protection charms to their ears. A sign to The mirror in his robes and Tina hit the trigger... Harry had to cover his ears as the loudest and most unholy noise he ever heard was blasting from Albus pockets. When Tina said it was a recording of the most obnoxious thing on Pandora she was not kidding...How did Claptrap hit that note?

After 30 seconds of the castle almost collapsing from the noise it stopped and Bones just glared at the unconscious man. "'Enervate'. Albus Dumbledore what in Merlin's name was that?"

The man just blinked as his brain reset...slowly. "I don't know but it was a very mean and nasty prank. I will find those responsible for it." She had him in the barrel so now to add the water. "Albus why did it come from you? Whats in your pockets that would cause such a noise?" Harry stayed stone faced as Albus tried to act confused, "Err...My pockets? What do you mean the noise came from me?"

In her mind Bones was doing a happy dance. 'Barrel check, Water check, fish check, fire at will.' But not even twitching in reality. "'ACCIO PANDORAN ITEMS'." She watched as three metal devices and a piece of 'paper' came from his robes on the inside pockets. He was dazed enough to know something was wrong but not what.

Harry looked in her hand. "It is very good that I did enforce that non lethal items are to be worked on around Hogwarts. Our lethal items besides the guns and abilities and three actual explosive grenades for Tina. Are kept in a special weapons case only Tina can summon and Gaige can open. But none of this would have happened if a certain idiotic, over glorified, old man, had not been so stubborn to enter our rooms. I Lord Harry Potter hereby call Albus Dumbledore's Mental abilities into question. Director Bones please contact the Wizards Hospital to arrange a consultation for the Headmaster. And I am putting the turrets back up." With that he headed back to the floo.

When Madam Pomphrey was done with Her scans and healing the ear damage from the device she told Bones that he was ok but there was some minor issues that needed a good rest and relaxation. Bones took that as he needed to stop harassing Harry. She did let him know about the scans.

October rolled around and so did Halloween. The Pandorans loved the magical and non-magical side of it so they joined the festivities. During highly sugary feast the DADA professor flew into the hall, "Troll, troll in the dungeons. Thought you should know." Before feinting face first. The great Dumbledore was getting everyone's attention and getting them ready to head out to there common rooms when the Auror stopped him. "Headmaster? Are you mentally sound. The man said it was in the Dungeons and I know that is where two of the common rooms are. Did I hear you just tell them to head towards the troll?"

Before he could respond a massive boom and shaking castle caused a panic. About three minutes later the trio entered looking a mess and smelling worse. Tina just grinned, "How many of y'all know that cleaning spell cuz this shit REEKS." Soon they were cleaned and a few fresheners were applied. Harry turned to The Headmaster. "You might need to send a cleaning crew to the first floor near the bathrooms. It is a mess and then some. Oh and Tina my dear sweet Tina... we will not be shoving a grenade down the throat of a troll at such close range again. (she looked sulky) Get it to open its mouth and I'll teleport one down its throat from a better distance. Better show too."

The room feel silent and paled as these three children just killed a troll in a very brutal manner and were discussing how to do it again. "Lord Potter, Why did you kill the troll? You could have left it up to us teachers to subdue the thing and lead it back out of the castle."

Gaige looked at him in a clear 'Are you stupid' look, "It got into a supposedly protected school and was in the first floor not dungeons, so it was able to move faster than expected. Again, it got in. Meaning limited intelligence would force in to come back as it found shelter and possible food. Your also forgetting the best part...We are from Pandora! We don't subdue. A captured enemy is one that will live long enough to tell us what we want to know. So please tell me why you are wanting it kept alive?"

Dumbledore was now very annoyed, "Ms. Gaige, We are not on Pandora right now. Here in Magical Britain,we try to give everyone a second chance to redeem their mistakes and become proper lawful Wizards and witches." He had his grandfather look going as the trio saw a few taking his words to heart.

Harry laughed. "Wait, you saying that your letting the enemy that 'is' Killing your friends and fellow magicals live. Your going to let murderers, rapists, and those who willingly aid them, live even if they kill in front of you?" Harry saw something just then he was waiting for. The students were paying a lot of attention to the words. They were actually hearing the facts and thinking for them selves. Now to let him answer. The old goat gave his standard line. "Yes, everyone deserves a second chance to put themselves back on the path to the light. It's all for the Greater Good."

Tina smirked as her eyes danced, "SO what you are clearly saying is that I can shot you dead right here right now and they have to give me this 'second chance' and if I don't kill nobody else 'round here. I'm back on the path of the light? But..but you would still be dead so I have to ask...Who's Greater Good is it for?"

She felt Harry's arm around her and smiled at him, he said not to cuss or yell but to get him to look stupid and that is exactly what she did. He owed her a Blasting day this weekend.

Gaige just looked around the room before looking Harry in the eye, his nod told her to go for it. "Headmaster Dumbledore, Or are you speaking to us as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, or is it the Supreme Mugwump of the ICW? But lets be clear if its from your mouth it must be important... Sir, Are you saying you will give the Dark Lord Voldemort and the Death-eaters a second chance after all the lives they have taken in front of witnesses? Are you saying the living Criminals are more entitled than the victims and slain families? That is what you just said. And all this because we killed a _TROLL_ that got into a school full of children. Well this is very good to know..." She turned and walked out with Tina following.

Harry looked at the eyes on him as he stood straight. "The fall of the Dark Lord on Halloween also marks the death of my blood parents. Tell me who you would want to have lived that day if you could save just one of them?"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Harry had been doing weekends at Pandora. Missions to kill idiots and crazies, Missions to piss off Jack. Even a mission or two just for shits and giggles. But the best one was helping poor Jack's Construction Site. How else can you claim it is safe and stable if you don't test the place with lots of over charged explosives. The fact that Moxxi had them record it and upload it to the Holographic advertisement...Well that was just a bonus.

The Pandorans did decide that the old fart needed to get his balls punched again after Harry was ordered to a Wizengamot meeting During a school day. When he showed up and the room looked at the youngest Lord he knew the scheme. Use appearance and age to hurt ones status. He had this down.

Harry was to inform the Wizengamot of the need to keep the Ambassadors at Hogwarts. Harry looked around the room allowing time for his Echo to locate and feed him the laws. "I see, Does this Body wish to argue the need for alliance and input from the very dangerous and capable existence of Pandora? Or do you wish to question the Methods of a Lord of a Most Ancient and Most Noble House keeping his word for the Protection of these ladies? I ask here and now, Who has brought this issue before you and what have they stated to you? I ask because I have made these points crystal clear and yet I feel you have all heard only one side of it, and I do believe a highly edited and biased side."

Lord Nott stood for the floor. "Lord Potter are you trying to say we of the Wizengamot have been lied to by omission and half truths?" The two girls smiled as they pulled chairs out of their Inventory to sit and let Harry deal with the matter. Several stupid members whispered about them using magic. It helped that Gaige had made wood colored wands with special features to mimic the magics.

"Lord Nott, Let me ask you if your son has sent any letters stating the actions of The Headmaster at Hogwarts. Any actions that involve myself and the Ambassadors? I see in your eyes that is true, so lets say that if those letters were not clear enough then has anyone here even decided to approach me and the Ambassadors at any time themselves? No, I do see where my statements here are showing exactly how you are being...played. I Am not a politician, I am a trained and very capable Hunter. A Vault Hunter, lets say for argument that you as Wizengamot are warriors...That would make me Higher than the Minister in power level, but certainly not anywhere close to Merlin."

This caused many a whisper and soon a little ...Woman?...Stood up and screeched. "Lord Potter are you saying your Better than the Minister?" He felt like he was dealing with a Jack flunky, oh he hated those. "Are you needing your ears checked? I stated I used the Minister and Wizengamot to explain just Where I am ranked in Pandora. I have no time to be played in games of fools so If this keeps going with all of you LORDS AND LADIES, not getting all the facts before wasting your time and mine then please tell me now. I will take my House and, all its properties and wealth, with me. I will now let Director Bones of the DMLE show exactly why I am not in the best mood when dealing with Mr. Dumbledore by any title. Good day." He turned and the girls put the chairs back in storage. They took his arms as he flamed out of the room leaving many a surprised face.

Bones stood and glared at Dumbledore then started in about the Defense system and all the attempts even by him, and the removal of it so he could soon come in possession of the Pandoran tech. She told them she was present for that and would swear under Veritaserum to it. She then played the audio recording of the Halloween feast, and the statements after it. The room easily turned on Dumbledore save for the Dark houses who just sat back to watch the fall of the high and mighty one. They did see that if they tried to get at Potter he would not hesitate to kill so it was agreed to back off for now.

Little did anyone know but Lord Black after befriending the Raiders was equipped with an Echo device and shield. He was recording everyone and everything. He had seen the way the Dark houses reacted to the 'second chances and Greater Good' but was surprised at the many that did take offense to it.

It was getting close to the Holiday break and Sirius was getting things ready for his extended stay at Sanctuary. After meeting Moxxi and helping to prove he was a real bad ass with a Fire whiskey drinking contest, and winning. He was now one of the Raiders. His spells had uses and he liked to hear about the new technology from Tannis. His help and his presence was more than tolerated. Harry even had bets on when they would find a nice quiet and empty room.

But first he had to deal with some very important things. Harry had mentioned a new room near the Lord's Quarters and a magical mirror with reverse writing. He had seen the image from their mirrors and told Harry to have Minerva call Bones and stay with the mirror. He knew this was not going to be good for anyone but this was the last straw this year.

When Bones and Black arrived Gaige pointed straight at the far wall and both of them sent stunners at Dumbledore. When he awoke he saw Harry grinning and holding the stone. It was faded and looked hollow. "This had a bit of Eridium in it and when Eridium meets a Siren it get absorbed into the Siren. I hope it was not important as it now has no real power anymore. Now lets talk about you being on our scanners behind this cloak that Lord Black can attest to as the Property of the Potter family, and hiding in this room watching me like some pedophile. Please try to deny it as the same cameras are in our quarters watching you put those spying spells all over. Even in the bathroom."

Dumbledore finally did the smart thing and shut his mouth while glaring at Harry. The stone, the Philosophers Stone was ruined and useless. The mirror did nothing to the boy. And now they have proof of his entering a Lord's rooms and leaving charms and spells. They had a way to see through the invisibility cloak. Not to mention Black has now returned it to the boy.

Tina looked pleased with herself as she came in. "All done Harry, now lets get this shindig going." Gaige leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Ok fine, I can wait. I want crumpets tonight." Harry nodded as she danced around and then bowed to Amelia.

"As Director of the DMLE, I cannot condone your actions this time nor will I. You have gone to far for a prophesy that was already completed but you had to do something to reactivate it. Even the Unspeakables had it listed as completed the week after the Potters died. But now its back to being unfulfilled. You are going to spend the holidays trying to keep you title with the ICW but as for the rest I have no control yet as the Wizengamot does break for the holidays."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The third floor corridor. The 'enter at risk of painful death' location. And right out side is Harry. Tina was working with Snape on weaponizing the potions for use on Pandora. Gaige had a ladies night with Tonks and a couple Gryffindors. He already knew her preference but was happy for his older sister to find someone else who liked it that way. But right now he looked at the three headed dog cowering in the corner and acting as timid as a rabbit. Beneath the dog was a trap door. He decided to see what the fuss was about.

Two hours later he returned to his rooms by Flame travel, very annoyed. Those traps were so weak that he would have Tina re-trap everything as she wished. Now he was looking for something to do when he saw the monitor activate to show professor Snape walking to the door. He pulled his mirror and called to Tina. When she answered, "Tina my wonderful Demolitionist, Are you still with Professor Snape?"

"Yup we brewing a potion that even after being finished will still be destructive if an other ingredient is added. I'm gonna make it a mine. Why?" He looked at the man standing out the door. Talking with the portrait. "Tell Snape he has a twin in the castle and it is outside our door. Oh look it tried to spell the portrait, and there's the Turrets...and he ran away. Ok just tell Snape that your his alibi."

The portrait leaned into the inside frame. "Oh, Lord Potter. I hope you got all that. I dare to think that was not who they appeared to be and they did not like to be told such. I also noted the use of a spell on me. Please have someone remove it soon. It feels odd and I am not sure of it's intentions."

Harry called for Tammy to find Flitwick and Mcgonagall to look into and remove the spell. He was not happy as the spell was to be transferred to the next person to touch the door from either side. When Gaige and Tonks arrived Harry showed the recording. He also gave them the scan details from Flitwick. The Auror nodded and added it to the weekly reports. She was also unimpressed with this one as she knew Tina would be with the real Snape.

The leaving day arrived and Harry did his breakfast time, to say goodbye to friends. He then stood with the other three and flamed out of the Great Hall. Little did Dumbledore know that his tracer he tried to hit them with was diffused on impact with the shields.

Now Harry stood on his Island and the House elves were in full swing of growing fruits and other tropical plants for fun and food. Harry and the girls were ready to go get the ladies as he had promised at least Tannis and Moxxi a break from all the violence and death. Lilith and Maya wanted them to go first as they were the true women in the group. Even Ellie said it was too girly for her...for now.

The holidays went fine and Harry was rewarded by seeing some very beautiful women in very, very little clothing while laying on the beach relaxing to the waves. The next weeks were for the guys and Krieg just laid back on the cliff fishing. Brick was getting bored till the elves asked him to deal with a local dragon that was highly spell resistant. He liked proving his fist beat spells. The dragon...did not like that as much.

Mordecai and Bloodwing climbed the only mountain on the island and actually made friends with the local avian creatures. And Salvador just enjoyed the different dishes the elves made for meals. He did not pull one gun the whole time he was there. Zero...he meditated by the ocean and spoke haiku to the elves. Two of which stared to do so all the time. It was very interesting.

Roland and Lilith took the last day together and had a real date and enjoyed the time alone. Sirius and Tannis stayed on the other side of the island too. Harry was ready to just do missions again when Angel came up to him. "Harry, thank you. I am free of the addiction and the withdraws and I got to be somewhere and feel things I had given up on. So I want to give you a gift but first just to be sure, Tina has to do something...

Before Harry could question it Tina had tackled him to the ground and planted her lips to his. Her heart no matter how chaotic was being poured into that kiss. Harry wrapped his arms around her and kissed back letting her know how he felt as well. The two took a breath and soon just held each other. Angel knelled down and tilted his head to her before a smaller less intense kiss on the lips was given. She smiled and left the two as they refused to let go an time soon. Just the closeness and their heartbeats being anything that mattered. The elves did levitate them to a bed and tuck them in.

The day after everyone had a turn on the island was the first mission against Jack as a direct assault. They had to hit his power plant. Cut and dry mission with Angel hacking the enemy echoes. She did let Brick have a few and Krieg was happy to just do his part without going full Psychopathic. Harry did his part from a distance on one side and Mordy on the other. Tina running long range rocket fire to keep the bots guessing, and The others fragging the equipment.

Easy job but of course Jack had to use the Helios Station to send a nice explosive gift at the Raiders. Harry pulled a Tina and used a double shot Bazooka and fully overcharged ammo. The incoming object never made it near them as it was atomized by Harry's shots. Jack was now in full rant about how that was not a Hyperion weapon and he wanted it.

The best part was soon after the Echo of that raid went out (thanks to Gaige and Claptrap) The head of TORQUE manufacturing wanted to meet Harry to buy his Bazooka. Harry asked if he really wanted it and the hyperactive man agreed to run one of his Tournaments on Pandora again just for the right to get the thing. Harry told him it was a deal. And had Black write up a contract. Without looking closely the man signed as Mr. Mister Torque Flexington.

The end of the doom and gloom from Jack and the beginning of murder and mayhem from Torque and Moxxi, because no one runs a better slaughter match than Mad Moxxi. The hunters did their part to ensure lots of minor leagues would be out of the running and watched the upper class killers take each other out. Torque sales went up as Harry agreed to use just those guns. Mr. Torque and Tina running Echo commentary was entertaining and Harry listening to them while doing a few elimination rounds made the bets go higher.

By the end it was just a heavy hitter and the Hunters who all bowed out to let Harry prove his worth. Harry did tell Torque he wanted a special Rocket launcher from his latest line. The match was going for a full minute as the other guy had a big shield. Harry was knocking it down but he was also keeping his head down. Finally he flipped to an assault rifle he found in the arena. It was the right brand so he started to charge it. The next thirty seconds looked awesome as Harry jumped the cover fence, sending a 'BOMBARDA' at the guy before unloading a full clip. When the shield dropped Harry slid close and used his blade and a charged "DIFFENDO" cut the guy in two before sliding past while turning and blowing the guy up with a Tina special. Harry then flamed to the roof and tossed an uncharged FUSTER CLUCK in the center of the ring. It was tweaked to do multiple color blasts.

In the end Torque got the Bazooka and Harry got the new one. Then Torque learned to have his legal team read the fine print in any contract. He did however get one of Tina's new grenades as a gift to enjoy mass damage with.

Harry did not wish to return to the school but he had to get some more knowledge and he needed to cover his plans for the Earth magicals. The old fool was going down just because...well... Harry does live by the code.

Tina was happy when Harry showed her his favorite Launcher, the one she painted for him when they were younger. He just needed one with more bang to overcharge when they do go against Jack. And now to see what was happening in the Borderlands of Pandora. In the back of his mind he felt like he was missing something that was important.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888


	9. Chapter 9

A/N Hello and good day. I hope Everyone is in good health. Disclaimer is still the same as I own nothing but my creative hyperactive mind. I am currently working on a new creature Harry fanfic but it seams to have split between 2 stories. A simple single pairing and/or a Harem (small lemons ) story. so far so good on the plots but not sure which bunny I'm chasing till the end. I think they are related to the Weasley twins.

Thank you all for the favorites/follows and reviews. Even a Favorite counts as 'great story' to me.

OH well On to the Mayhem... (Oh GODS there are three of Tina... Damnit, Gred and Forge don't do that!(Polyjuice potion)

SEE NOTE AT END OF CHAPTER :) :)

88888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter 9

The group returned to the island to see the elves in a slight panic. Tammy came to him. "Harry sir, we's been having elves from other Potter Properties come to us. Ministry try to take Potter Places. But the Elves and the Goblins stop them. Now they say you attack them. You is to go to court today to defend yourself. Go to Wizengamot now sir.'

Black swore and told Harry to remember the way it looked for his trial then arrive in the middle. Harry did and the room stood silent as he let his flames flare outward close to the old farts. "WHO DARES ATTACK MY HOMES! I HAVE BEEN TROUGH BLOOD AND FIRE FOR TWO WEEKS AND NOW I AM TO DEFEND MY PROPERTY AND RIGHTS?"

The fact he was standing there in full gear without his coat and glowing in Eridium pulsing runes made it even more intimidating. "I Lord Harry Potter call for the names of all who have tried to gain access to the Potter estates without my Knowledge or permission!" Black had fed him the words before there arrival. And all of them were looking pale. He glared around the room daring any to try him.

Lucius Malfoy stood and drawled, "Lord Potter, how do you claim to have gone through 'blood and fire' as you say?" Harry grinned and played the last minute of the tournament. Tina then played the Highlights for the whole event. He frowned and set down. Another stood that Black knew sided with Dumbledore. "Lord Potter this is a Body of law and as such..."

Harry stood straight looking the man in the eyes. "Then tell me what law allows the Ministry employees to illegally, uninvitedly, and violently invade the Property of any Lord? Does the same laws let them do so to you? No? Do you allow them to go to any of your lands without your knowledge and try to force their way in? No? Please tell me oh great 'Body of Law' why I have to defend MYSELF from these unlawful actions. And do be clear because in less than a minute I will quote any existing law as of the beginning of the holidays, word for word."

The room stood silent looking at the Minister and the Chief Warlock. Harry turned to see Albus looking confused. "Lord Potter we were told that your house elves attacked the Ministry inspection committee, that you agreed to let in, when they showed up. And the Goblins also aided the House elves in the attack. What do you say for your self?" Black looked like he was going to bust with joy. The fool tried to use that...

The last Potter was breathing deep trying not to reach for his guns. "Prove to me, you were allowed , BY ME, to go near any of my property. I never approved any such thing in person nor writing and all Property inspections to Potter lands is done by Goblin and on file already. So again, WHO said you could do such a thing?"

The over pink Toad of a woman stood up. "Lord Potter is this not your signature? Did you not send this to the Ministry last week to have a proper inspection done?" Gaige, Black, and Bones all scanned the form as soon as the woman held it out. Bones was livid. "MADAM UMBRIDGE, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? The only magical signature on that page is your own and if you cannot supply me with Lord Potters true signature than I am Placing you under arrest for Forgery, Illegal Ministry actions, and every knut worth of damage to Lord Potters property and those hurt during this fiasco. Minister Fudge, She has 24 hours to comply and will have an Auror with her at all times till this is done."

Harry sighed and then looked around. "Let this be a lesson for everyone. I will protect what is mine. I will obey your laws when they are properly enforced and no longer so easily corrupted. I just returned less than an Hour ago from Pandora where I have been for a month. And do think on what would you have done had I not been here today...I see that Lord Black's Fiasco has taught you all nothing. Director Bones. When she fails to provide you with the evidence...Give her to the Goblins, I owe them the head of who ever caused the death of three of their defenders. I paid them to protect my property so they did as was agreed by a wizard. No one can spin this as breaking their Treaty."

Two Dark family Lords squirmed as did Dumbledore. That play was now scraped and Potter was still in high regard. After an entrance like that and his power nearly suffocating the room... They needed to do something to stop this new era of letting the people think about what the elders were saying or doing. The Minster was weak but even he was not that stupid.

Harry led the group out to the atrium the Flamed to the Portkey room at Gringotts. The goblin arrived after a minute looking confused. "Get me to whoever was in charge of the protection squads for the Potter estates, and get Griphook. He was led to a warriors room with many a face glaring at him. He saw the leader approaching him and before any words were spoken Harry grabbed the Goblins dagger and slit his palm. "Blood for blood spilled by fools and repaid by corruption. I failed to stop it but your soldiers did. I thank thee with blood and soon with the head of the one who caused all this. I think it was Umbitch or something. If the Ministry does not hand her over then I will be increasing my monthly payment for your soldiers covering my properties. Is there anything else you wish of me?"

That day the Goblin Nation watched a human wizard acting like a true warrior. That day the Nation decided to start backing the real power in the magical Britain. The leader saluted Harry and healed his hand. Tina ran to look at it before slugging him in the gut. "Don't do that. You dropped both your shields to get cut like that, why?" The tears in her eyes told them her true feelings.

The lead goblin chuckled. "Stood up to a goblin captain and took his blade, in a room of warriors. But gets knocked down by a girl. Thats funny. I say we put the girl in the next arena fights." He changed his words when Gaige showed the matches Tina did last week for fun. That was also the day the Goblins swore to never anger this explosive little girl.

Griphook heard everything and soon informed the King of the Goblin nation. The older and fiercer leader was impressed. He was also looking into how to use this to his advantage. He decided to do the wiser thing. Not manipulate but advise if the flow was going the same way. Potter had plans to shake the Wizarding world and the magical creatures needed a voice. He called for a meeting.

Harry sat with Gaige and Tina flanking him and Black beside Tina. Griphook and Bloodclaw flanked the unknown goblin with the Soldiers standing behind them. "My name is Ragnok, I am here to clear up some things, Lord Potter. One is what really happened with those Ministry idiots. Two is what are your plans for dealing with them doing something like this again?"

Black Gave a Pensive of the Wizengamot and Gaige showed the scan of the Parchment. Harry just sat and though things over. Then when he was asked again he smirked. "I would start making them hurt where it counts to them. I will call in all Potter debts, All Loaned land and buildings connected to the Potters from any ancestor house. As the goblins never did this, I would need to find better uses to ensure flow of money. Short term is to hurt them, Long term is to show them how much can be done outside of their little bubble."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Albus was sitting at the table trying to get his mind straight. Harry took everything from him that he gained from the death of the Potters. Now he has shown to be a very powerful person and well connected to those who could defeat Voldemort with ease. He had to do something. The stone was gone but Quirrell was still trying to get to it, or at least he hoped as the man was barely seen out of his classroom.

With the latest stunt by Umbridge, The Pandoran ambassadors had them by the balls and Harry was holding the knife. The Wizengamot was ready to rip anyone who angered the boy to pieces and the Minister called in every favor he could to keep Umbridge from the Goblins. Black did as the Goblins asked and made the Minister sign an agreement that Umbitch was to never create, propose, or have anything to do with any bill relating to magical creatures. The fact it was a goblin request meant he signed it so fast his quill smoked. Trust the goblins to write up such an agreement. That stated the Undersecretary of the Minister and/or Dolores Umbridge.

He sighed as his days were slowly getting harder and harder. The ICW received special copies of the recordings of Dumbledore's actions against Lord Potter and these foreign ambassadors. They were not happy and are currently looking into many things that did not add up around the man. His position was on hold till after the investigation. He knew he would be out one of his titles. And a lot of foreign influence.

What he did not know was that a copy of Harry's questions from the first days in Hogwarts were also given to the ICW. That was the things being reviewed along with all evidence at the Black trial. Harry had recorded and done a presentation piece that Lord Black had shown the ICW without Dumbledore around, and they were impressed with the youngest British Lord.

The days for the students to return were soon here and nothing else was planed for Harry to get under the old man's control. The traps were still there as far as he knew and they would be removed at the end of the school year. Now how to get to the possessed DADA teacher?

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The rest of the year was boring but many students did see a vast improvement in Snape's attitude and the Gryffindors laid off the Slytherins. Well the ones that did nothing to promote the rivalries. The twins turned their pranks on all houses with careful control and maximum fun. Tina used her skills to add to the fun but her targets were more than deserving, like Malfoy.

The fact that a month after they returned to school, the DADA teacher was missing only bothered the first years. They soon learned of the curse on the position and understood why the older ones told them to self study the text books. Dumbledore taught the class and did a good job but he scowled every time he looked at Harry or the girls.

Tina and the twins had a meeting with Snape that evening and Gaige was going to watch the Gryffindor Quiditch practice. Albus approached Mcgonagall and left a note. She read it then looked at the man. He smiled halfheartedly. "Its about the third floor."

She let Harry know to contact Sirius to meet in Dumbledore's office later tonight and she would be there first. He did so and when it was time Black flooed in. "Dumbledore, Please tell me this is important." He nodded and waved to chairs for the three. "Please Lords and Minerva, sit down. Minerva I wish to keep this part under the brim so to speak. Quirrell is dead, I found his... body... in the third floor trap rooms. Lord Potter I just needed to ask if you.. replaced the prior traps with explosive potions?"

Harry grinned, "I did not,... but I did ask Tina to do so. If you were trying to catch a very dangerous thief, then the traps needed to be... better than what I got through so easily." Dumbledore frowned but sighed and nodded. "Thank you then. I will have it cleared out soon and will let her take any she wishes to keep but at the beginning of next moth we will have to remove everything. Thank you Lord black for overseeing this meeting to show it was school related and yes I had suspicions the Professor may have been possessed by a very dangerous spirit. The spirit was not located with in the grounds."

Harry nodded and Black left by floo. "Oh Lord Potter, Please ask your allies to not do anymore traps of that level around the school. It would be bad if an untrained first year got mixed up with one of those." Harry grinned and nodded. Mcgonagall just turned to look at Albus quizzically till he dropped the glamour and had charred hair and beard. He smiled at her. "Very bad for the untrained, if this is what happened to me."

Harry told the others and soon flamed Tina to the rooms to collect her new toys. Snape had done an amazing job on the triggers and spells to activate them. When all were stashed into a special storage, they headed back. He knew Gaige might stay with Her friends and Tonks only came by weekly to collect reports.

The end of year exams had been odd to say the least as they used the Echos to do them. The fact that technology beat their anti-cheating methods was funny. The fact that Hermione was forced to not over study, Priceless. Neville had grown on the girl and even the others saw her as just having an oddity when it came to books and study. Her head was still able to get her into fights and she would stand her ground to get the facts. That was why she was Gryffindor.

The Longbottom boy had also improved a bit as he felt more confident when he could get Hermione to balance her actions. The others looked to him for aid when she would start her lectures at the wrong time. He was grateful to Harry for the chance to prove himself.

The twins had kept Ron from bothering Harry and had to remind him again that his actions were going to get him into more trouble than even Dumbledore could get out of. That had a close to desired effect but they had to warn Harry of a new threat next year. The youngest Weasley was a girl and in love with the fictional Harry Potter.

Tina was already planning on letting the girl know who Harry belonged to. Gaige asked to be excused next year as she had enough data to work on her projects and she had Black to help when Harry was in school. She did suggest to Sirius delight having different members of the Raiders here during certain weeks to speak with the Wizards and teachers about Pandora and other such places.

When the year ended and many where packing to leave Harry left a message with each House. Send mail to him by care of Gringotts and once a week he would collect the mail unless urgent then he would be notified sooner. He also stated he was Going to de-thrown a tyrant. The picture of a man with a strange face mask was beside that statement.

The room was slowly filling and the end of year feast was ready. The Headmaster gave his speech and waved to tables full of food. Soon the kids were stuffed and the goodbyes to Harry and Tina And Gaige began. When it died down Dumbledore held his hand up. "Lord Potter, you have shown us a new way of life and new things we have never seen or experienced, What should we expect this coming year?"

Tina laughed and held on to Harry. "Oh I plan to bring dad to visit for a week. And everyone else on other weeks. I bet Marcus and his stories will be a hit and the upper years will be ogling Moxxi till they remember she is Pandoran. But Dad...yeah that one will be the biggest test to the Wizarding world."

With that he Flamed out and left the hall stunned. Mcgonagall had just rubbed her nose and preyed to all deities for mercy. She knew he would dare to bring that thing..that Claptrap one of those weeks and sick it on Dumbledore should he do something stupid. And she had to hold her laugh till she left the hall.

End of first year...

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Pandora...

Harry just sat there looking at the screen with a bored face. Tina sitting beside him also bored. They sat in the command center of sanctuary watching the Raiders hit Jacks supply bases, power stations, even his research centers were targeted by the Raiders. But Harry was asked to stay with the now flying city. And Angel sat beside them hacking everything she could. Hell even Claptrap was given access to the old 'Robolution' factory. The Fact that the plan was to get mass amounts of Claptrap clones onto the Helios station was evil genius but till then they had to soften the man up.

Harry felt the shields shudder under another hit from the Helios laser. He just sighed as he channeled a bit of energy to the shields. "SO now that we pissed him off and nut checked him again, can we please just kill him?" Tina hugged the boy as she nuzzled his check. "No can do, my fine piece of man meat. We gotta tenderize and season the treat before throwing it to the Skags. Now I'm not happy we have to sit this one out either...BUT, think of all the fun we get watching Jack flip after the shuttles arrive."

Harry smirked but soon his attention went to the screens. "Angel sync the comm get all Raiders back ASAP. I am going to have to over charge the shields or Flame jump all of Sanctuary soon." The call went out and soon all his family had returned save for Claptrap. He agreed to stay with the factory. Harry was concentrating on the whole city and everything in it as his powers swirled around them. Lilith helped add her Phasewalk into the mix and they 'jumped' away from The latest barrage.

Lilith and Harry both fell to the floor as they felt drained from the action. Tina looked worried as Harry started to close his eyes. "He.. full blast with ….those supply shots... we are safe..Night night." With that he hit the floor hard and Tina and Maya were on him fast. The others looked to Lilith who was just barely conscious. "Kid used a lot of power, I did too. Let us rest and keep with the plan." She started to head to the bunks but started to fall mid step. Roland caught her and carried her to the bunks. Krieg had Harry.

When the boy finally opened his eyes it was to the sight of a very worried Tina. "Hi..." She smiled and tightened her hold on him. "Hi Yourself, My bad-ass hero. SO lets just say that little stunt royally pissed of Jack-ass. But you had us worried. How you feeling?" Harry kissed her cheek and snuggled closer to her. "Much better now that I have my favorite Cuddle Bunny."

Lilith was smiling in her bunk as she heard the sappy line. "Harry, I love you like a son but pull a stunt like that again and I will let Claptrap sell those Harry dolls that some how came here. I think it was the old man getting back at you for something."

He chuckled before letting sleep claim him again. The next day the Tannis was bringing food to the boy as a thank you for saving them. She had done the math and knew how bad it could have been. But she also saw a child who was doing everything possible to keep his family alive. Her slightly unusual rambling was something he needed after all that power use. Gaige however was not in a social mood.

The week went by slowly and Harry and Lilith had to use the Phasewalk powers to get to the surface and get a new fast travel relay set up. Gaige had other plans that only she and Angel knew of. After a long review of all the files Angel hacked from Helios, the Raiders had enough to ensure Handsome Jack would not be a martyr. But that had to wait. Brick and Mordecai had returned from a raid and had a prisoner. Athena.

Roland and Lilith pulled the firing squad act on the edge of the floating town. The woman was not being her stoic self and Harry felt a pull from his core when he listened to her story of working for the enemy. He felt she was leaving out a big reason for her current sadness. Before they could pass judgment he walked right up to her and placed his fingers on her forehead.

The glowing markings made Lilith hold the others back. When it died down the boy looked close to crying. Instead he hugged the tied up woman. "Happy birthday Jess." The woman broke down and cried on his shoulder. Lilith approached and before she could ask Harry tapped her head with his fingers. A picture of a teenage girl and younger Athena hit her, Then the separation by the military. But the worst was DAHL ordering a full assault on a civilian location and using thermal imaging only. The military company she worked for had ordered her sister's death and made Athena do it personally without realizing it.

Lilith pulled Roland to the side and explained it. He came back as Harry slowly released the woman. "Athena we need trained people, not soldiers without a mind or conscience. I will give you one chance. Join us or leave Pandora. Thats the only offer I can give. But Jack will die and I don't want this to bite me in the ass later."

She agreed to help protect the civilians on sanctuary. She just wanted to get away from being the trained killer as much as she could. And she wanted to know how this young man was able to pull her greatest sorrow from her mind? Harry just smiled his lopsided smile. "I am something that is not even in the history books. We stopped trying to study myself and just go with the flow." She smiled back and was soon led to an empty housing unit.

The next day Gaige and Angel were seen dancing in the workshop. They had done it and soon they could do what Jack had threatened before. They had full control and the New-U/ Fast travel stations. They also fixed one up as a one-way loader from Claptrap's factory. By end of week Helios will be fully under their control. By end of the month Jack and the vault will be dealt with. Well hat was the plan.

Tina had finally decided how she wanted to spend her birthday and so, with Athena watching over the city, everyone had a beach birthday with Tina. The adults headed home by Harry express and soon it was just the two. "Happy birthday Tina." With a kiss to her lips and the sounds of the waves, the two fell into sleep on the beach. Harry felt his magic being pulled somewhere but he waited to see what it was later. Right now he was more than content to enjoy the night.

The next morning an elf using brought the mail and a letter from Lord Black. The old fool, Dumbledore had tried to use very destructive magic against the Lord's Quarters at Hogwarts and the castle had ejected him very violently. Black having access to the Defense systems had watched the recordings. When he saw what the man did he had Bones file a full arrest and trial for him. The defense shields took a hit but not even close to losing half strength. Harry was to appear before the Wizengamot to see that the charges stuck.

Tina just smiled. This is what they needed. The old goat had done this with no reason that should hold before the group. He had killed his second title, and Harry was not even near Britain for months. "Harry, I wanna ring. You know, the one that says your mine and no one can have you."

"Tina I think you got it right but the old farts see it the other way. But lets go see the Goblins, I think the Potter vault had some rings like that." They washed up and Flamed to the Bank and waited for their escort. The young goblin looked at the Lord with awe as he led them to Griphook.

"Lord Potter what is it we can do for you today?" Harry smiled and explained the plan. The goblin agreed and soon they were flying down to the vaults with Tina laughing all the way. They noticed a dragon and it soon backed away from Harry. He liked the fact it did not want to fight but the fear he was unused to. Griphook's mind spun with that sight but he knew the Lord was an ally and not a thief. Well not to them anyway.

When they returned up top. There was a note for them to go to a meeting room, and soon they were face to face with Ragnok, "Pleasantries aside I will help you with your trial. This is the time and date we sent a collection notice to all parties involved in the theft from your accounts, as well as the Books and Toys contract holders. If your recording time is correct then the arrogant fool went straight to your rooms as soon as he read the message. This note here is when the letter was opened and by whom. We would have done this sooner but the contract holders were covering their asses with false company names and such."

Harry bowed, "This is perfect and now that he is clearly going after me I can get him off the Wizengamot as well. I mean his minor house now has less clout than ever. Soon I will start to get the laws looked over and use this new found sense of logic to get the fools to realize their own folly."

Tina laughed again and looked at the leader of the Goblins. "Ragnok, you is all right. But I fear for your sanity if you came to Pandora. These wizards are still considered Geniuses to the majority of the population back home."

The Goblin took a second to think it over then grinned, "But I can kill those idiots if I do visit, right?" Tina knew she liked him for a reason. But now for the down to business part. "So lets discuss those Harry dolls, You got them stopped right. I mean he is mine and they look nothing like him..."

"Actually we made sure they stayed looking like the, now listed as fiction, books. And had to be labeled as such. The sales of the dolls has gone up and so has the royalties as you never received any to 'your' account and you did not even know of them. Money is the thing that means a lot here in he Wizard's world. So having more money coming in is a good thing. And the interest we get from handling your accounts is a bonus."

That made even Harry laugh as it was blunt and precise. These guys could teach Marcus a few things. Soon they were heading out to see if they needed anything else from the Alley.

Tina talked him into heading down a side pass with the sign, Knockturn. He looked around at the simpler shops and cluttered paths. He felt at home here. The fact that no one dared try to get too close was a plus. He did notice a bookstore and headed in. The woman behind the counter scooted back to the wall and froze. Harry frowned as she looked like a nice young thing. He did not miss the slight animal features. "Calm down. First the dragon and now everyone around this area. What has you so spooked?"

The Girl tried to calm but just stared at the boy. "You...you is not wizard. Stronger, dangerous. You is blooded and we can feel the level of your power. All scared of that which can kill it so easily." Tina smiled at the way this girl was trying to be brave. She looked around the store and Harry bowed to the girl. After a few minutes they found some new books. "Ok so if I ask you to sell at the regular price, would you?" The girl nodded and carefully approached them. Harry saw the sway of a tail. He did find a Magical creatures book that did not look ministry approved. He hopped it was a better and unbiased one.

The girl widened her eyes at the books and smiled. "There is another shop with more on the Magical non-humans down the street and to the left. Its under a faded green awning." he thanked her and they headed out. She closed shop and slid down the door letting her heartbeat slow down. The elders would never believe this..the new wizard Lord was nice to the non-humans.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Wizengamot ten minutes before the trial...

The factions were in chaos as they were arriving for the Trial and it was clearly stated to be Lord Potter charging Albus Dumbledore with evidence of crimes against the House of Potter. The dark faction was pleased with the events but still wary as this new lord had a reputation to be more unforgiving than the Dark Lord. The light wanted to deny the charges but could not do so till after the proof was given. And the gray was not sure how to turn as this was a new and unprecedented action.

The usual groups were gathering around to discuss rumors about this trial and to see if anyone had an idea as to what was actually done. Lord Black sat in his seat smug and quiet. When approached he held up a card that stated 'No Comment'. Harry was a genius for that little stunt. Speaking of Harry, he had to wonder how the boy would arrive this time.

A minute before the trial everyone had seated save for Lord Potter and the accused. The minister looked around at the room and sighed. Malfoy was not advising him and Dumbledore was the accused party, he was torn with having to judge this proceeding if Bones took place as Legal council. He was pleased to see her walk in and sit in her DMLE seat.

The doors opened and in walked Dumbledore with his head held high and no one beside him. After he sat down the doors opened again and in walked Lord Potter and Andromeda Tonks. Followed by Tina dressed in more wizardry looking dress and matching shoes. She still had her mask but it hung on her hip.

The three sat in the prosecution table and looked at Dumbledore who still had no legal advisor. The minister decided to begin, "Ahem.. please be seated and quiet down we shall begin, Madam Bones as this is a legal trial I give you the floor."

"This trial is is to address the charges of constant negative actions from one Albus Dumbledore against Lord Harry James Potter. Does the accused wish to summon legal council?" The old man shook his head. "Lord Potter you have the legal aid of Andromeda Tonks but please explain the presence of the young lady."

"Tina is my fiancee and is also the one who will project all evidence of the charges. As I will be needed as a witness, She will be using Pandoran technology to show events. I also have a statement from the Department of Mysteries that the Recordings are as admissible as any Pensive memory."

The room started to get huffy at the fact that the Unspeakables had approved this. Bones regained order. "Now I ask for a full reciting of the charges from Councilor Tonks."

"Charges against Albus Dumbledore are as follows; Illegal kidnapping of heir and last of a Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, Illegal sealing of the Family Will of house Potter, Illegal use of Wizengamot to claim Guardianship of the heir of Potter, Illegal use of funds from the Trust Vault of Potter heir. Attempted Line theft of house Potter, Illegal monitoring devices tied to the less than two year old heir of Potter, Action against the agreement for the continued presence of Lord Potter and Pandoran ambassadors at Hogwarts, continued actions under title of Chief Warlock against the active and capable defenses of the Lords Quarters at Hogwarts that are currently used by Lord Potter, and recently the unprovoked forceful attack on said defenses of said Quarters resulting in the removal of Albus Dumbledore from the very walls of Hogwarts. Please note that all lands and buildings For Hogwarts and Hogsmead is in the ownership of Lord Potter as descendant of Gryffindor, meaning all actions are against the property of Lord Potter as well."

The room was in full meltdown as the charges were a clear indicator of the target being Harry Potter and no one else. The Dark faction also felt the room shift as it was stated the boy owned the School and lands and nearby town. That would not be good should they decide to assault anyone there. The banging gavel soon silence the room. Amelia looked at the old fool who was just smiling like it was a sunny day. "Albus Dumbledore, do you have anything to say on your behalf?"

"I am sure this is all unnecessary as it is all a grave misunderstanding. Lord Potter has simply overreacted to things and we should just forgive his youthful mistake in this matter." He smiled at Tonks looking her in the eyes and soon his smile slipped. Her eyes looked blurry like the man in Pandora and the girls did. His plan to use a 'compulsion' to fudge the case was now shot. He still had a few cards left. "I will of course forgive him when this is over but I am curious as to how this will go and what evidence he has to these silly charges."

Bones had the gall to give him the 'are you that stupid' look then simply turned the floor to Tonks. The Potter Will and the false will were used to show not only did the man try to fake the guardianship but he signed the original as a witness. All the evidence from the Black trial showing the man could have gotten Sirius out to take care of his Godson was repeated. Then the Bank statements that Harry never saw or knew about (Under oath) showing repeated pulls nearly draining the account for years. Tonks also produced a copy of the Goblin collections notice to Dumbledore with spells to show when received and opened and by whom.

Tina played all the attacks on the door as well as the action of Dumbledore regarding Harry's weekend duties. Harry supplied commentary on the events of the day the Auror was to show up and how The 'Headmaster' was the one forcing that action but soon changed title to Chief Warlock and disregarded protocols in trying to remove the defenses quickly. He stated that Lord Black was notified about the Prefects actions prior to the arrival of the Auror. The room was in an uproar as they also saw the recording of the 'screamer' in the man's possession.

Tonks looked around the room preparing her next words. "Let me also state that this next one is the most important, The time frame is soon after the receipt time of the Goblin Notice read by Albus Dumbledore." The scene of Albus using very powerful and very destructive attacks on the shield around the door was clear to everyone. "I must add that Lord Potter was not even in Britain at the time nor was he scheduled to return for another week. I now give the floor to the Accused."

Albus watched as more than half his loyal followers were getting upset over the actions. He was clam outside but a raging tyrant inside. He needed to play this down and spin it to his favor. "Members of the Wizengamot, I have lead you through tough times so please hear me when I say that all these actions are out of context. I certainly do not approve of this dangerous 'technology' in the great halls of Hogwarts and I see that there are many 'recordings' of my actions. But what of young Lord Potter? He has yet to show proof that these are in the proper reason and not some...Trumped up vendetta against me for the lack of action regarding Lord Black. He is a citizen of Magical Britain but does he deserve your full faith with out the years of experience we all have? I say again this is all a misunderstanding. Lord Potter is in possession of dangerous items that kill. Their very reason to be used is to kill. He keeps everyone out of the Lord's Quarters of Hogwarts so we don't know if there is any other dangerous things with-in. I was simply trying to remove those things in the hallway as they were a nuisance to the school. They interfered with the wards in that area."

He saw the looks of those falling for his spell and his laced words. "I implore you to please think about the other students in the area before judging the actions of a limited Headmaster." The bait set and as he sat down he smiled at the Prosecution. But he noticed Harry smiling too.

Bones looked around and saw it too, the shift after such a useless statement. He was trying to sway them. She sighed as she would owe Black a galleon for that one. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I will now allow one last closing argument, Lord Potter what say you?"

Harry stood and smiled. "By his very actions, Hogwarts evicted Albus Dumbledore himself and not my defenses. Odd that that safety ward was working perfectly fine when it did that. But I think I will be fair to the Headmaster. I will not seek prison as then he cannot repay the stolen money, but I will seek the removal of Chief Warlock from his person and family. Also as the owner of Hogwarts I did pump more magic into the wards, as they were barely even working, before I left. Any dark item will activate to eviction ward and alert the Auror department. Any use of illegal spells or potions will alert the Aurors and bind the users. I will protect my property even if the one who is running it has failed to do so. Now that he does not have to worry about all that extra duties stuff, he can do his job or step down and let the Deputy do it like she has for years now."

Albus looked shocked and insulted but he felt like he barely dodge the AK there. The boy had spared him prison time and even allowed him to keep the Headmaster position but at great cost and at great insult however if he tried to say anymore he would only be hurting himself. He had to just shake his head and sit down. The vote was very close but the room had found him guilty and agreed that the actions of the man were unbecoming of a Ministry official and agreed to having Albus removed from the position.

Lord Malfoy was internally dancing with joy as the greatest threat to his plans was now removed. But then Bones declared that the Aurors had more work than before and did need to be enhanced, which was backed by Potter and Black, the vote was called for increasing their budget back to what it was before the second war. That would not due when he led the new Deatheaters against the Ministry.

Soon the room cleared and Lucius Malfoy headed home to warn his son against any stupid actions at the school. He also had to warn his supporters children against their normal actions as he remembered what the wards were to do. He had planned on using the book his Dark Lord gave him to cause chaos and panic in the school but if the wards did as said he would have to rethink it.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N If enough feedback is recieved then i will post an extra chapter mid week.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N Disclaimer on chapter 2

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I am still available for questions if you PM me. I am working on the endings. I have great ideas but having a hard time to word them. I will have it done before loading the final chapter.

Also focusing on a Creature pairing story. Might do a teaser in one of the future chapters.

Oh well. on with the Mayhem...(Where is my tea and ...nevermind I hear tina giggling.)

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter 10

Hogwarts...

Albus Dumbledore was not in the festive mood as he had spent the last week reviewing all the now fully active and no longer in his control wards around the castle. He had also found out that he was not allowed to do any finances for the school without proof of use to the Board of Governors and the Goblins. All his income was basically being drained to repay Lord Potter and his personal vault holding many rare and precious tomes was in lock-down till the repayment was complete in a timely fashion. The damn buggers would not make any deals claiming they 'Did not trust one who breaks agreements'. He knew Harry had a hand in that one.

He looked to the now empty selves as the Aurors had removed all his monitoring devices. He sat in the quiet and calm office feeling like his whole plan was scraped but he had one more final plan to use Harry against the Dark Lord. He knew the fiend had created at least three Horcruxs. Harry being one of them. He had to be patient as his plan involved the big event next year but for now he would learn all he could from the boy and his family. He had agreed to let the boy bring one or two members of the Crimson Raiders to Hogwarts on the weekends.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Black manor...

Andromeda and Sirius were going over the Marriage contracts with a fine comb. They knew the one for Malfoy was as good as annulled the moment Lucy took the dark mark. But the one for Bella was a bit harder. Harry looked it over and asked why it looked more like a slave contract. That broke the silence as they reread it. The boy had hit the core of the contract. Bellatrix Black was forced to do what ever the Lestrange or their Lord said even if she did not agree and if she was forced to do all the dark spells then of course her mind would fracture. She was literally and magically forced to go insane and obey the Dark Lord.

Harry had a crazy suggestion, have Bellatrix bring in for re-questioning by Veritaserum in front of Bones and see what she really thought. The trial records show that her 'husband' had talked to her before the trial and thus by this contract she had to act the way he commanded.

The floo call later had Bones agreeing that the contract was basically a written 'Imperious curse'. And as such can be voided, but if they got the woman to talk without her husband forcing her silence he can be thrown to the Dementors and that will break the contract in the Blacks favor. Harry agreed to go to the prison as he wanted to test a theory. Tina agreed to go back to Pandora to get Krieg ready for his visit. The big fella was going to spend a week on the Island to calm and center with Maya. The other Raiders agreed to it as they were just running defense and gun recovery raids. Marcus said business was doing great as long as the bandits kept being stupid and fighting back against the Vault Hunters.

The day before the Hogwarts express was to leave Harry and Bones arrived on the island of Azkaban Prison, he felt the cold and soon felt the loathsome feelings of despair and sadness. When they entered the Maximum security wing the guards were shocked to see that one of the Dementors was rushing Lord Potter. It did not get far as Harry Phase-locked it, then touched it with his markings glowing. They room fell silent as the creature started to disintegrate. Lord Potter had killed a Dementor and with ease.

When they retrieved Bellatrix the guards had put a silencer around Rudolphus Lestrange's cell. He could not command her and as of now he was yelling as best as he could at her. The look of pure hatred in her eyes told them she was ready to talk.

Her statement to all the actions of the Deatheaters and even names of marked ones in the ministry was but icing to the cake. When she first started with the counter curse for the Longbottoms and then the words that sealed the fate of so many. Under the serum she smiled so sweetly, "The asshole Voldemort demanded full Loyalty, one could not receive the Dark mark under any form save for free will. It would never take and he would kill any who failed to receive it. I was never marked like the others due to the contract so they Branded me with this fake instead. The fact I was so skilled was the only reason he let me so close. A trained and enslaved dog."

Later she was allowed to watch as the Dementors were let into her now ex-husband's cell and his brothers too. She was then escorted to Gringotts by Harry's flames and with Bones to get the Goblins to search for any Dark items in, now, her vaults. They found a cup with a badger on it and stated it bore a soul shard done by the foulest of dark magic. Harry grinned as he grabbed the cup and forced the soul piece to cry out. Soon the energy was absorbed into the boy. "Odd that that had a slight taint of Eridium? But it was not the first. I had destroyed one of those before when I received my first Eridium upgrade. It was in my scar."

The Goblins were paid by funds from the vault to help heal the woman from her exposure and malnutrition. They were being paid at full price as the money was not even hers so they did it with grim pleasure. After hearing about the Dark Lord making more of those, 'Horcrux' soul pieces they agreed to help locate them. Harry told them to bring them to him to see if any more had the Eridium taint as well. To the goblins, this Eridium felt unstable and even disturbing to their senses.

Harry had been glad to hear of the others that the woman knew of. He felt that they would fall into his hands this year. As he looked over the books on his list he quickly decided to not buy any of the Defense books. He did later hear of a scuffle between Malfoy's father and the Weasley's Father. That would have been odd sight.

The next morning he was looking at the sea with Kreig and Maya as Tina was finishing her outfit. She had the more matching and wizard look going so she added her Bunny patches and a few others to represent her friends and family. She needed to be ready for anything so the quick access grenades and Pistols were a plus as well as her new Shock Whip/Wand. Looked like a wand but could extend to whip length with a full electric charge. Then slide back into a wand shape. Better yet was the bio-reader on it that meant anyone not her or Harry using it would get blasted by the shock charge.

Harry planned to test the ring and see if it dropped him in Hogsmead by the time the train arrived. He wanted to get some work done on the Farms around the island and to get Krieg settled in as well. It was a sight to see him hugging Maya as they watched the waves. He even was teaching her how to fish. Her laughter was bringing happy tears to his eyes but soon he would have to head for the School.

That evening in the Great Hall...

The first years were arriving by the side doors and at the same time the students were settling down. Harry had met up with Hermione and Neville at the train station. When questioned about not riding the train Harry reminded them that he owned the village and had a permanent Portkey to it. He also explained about getting his parents settled on the island so they would be ready by the weekend.

Tina was watching the carriages with an odd tilt in her neck. "Harry...What are those again?" he looked at the odd horse like creatures and their wings. "Thestrals I believe. Scan them for Tannis and for these two. If memory serves me right then they can only be seen by those who have seen death. So that counts for 98% of Pandora's population." He was chuckling as their friends looked at the harness to the rides hanging in midair. When the scan and imagery actually showed the things Hermione panicked.

Neville just calmed her and explained what he knew of the creatures while Tina searched for her book. The ride was easy and soon they were seated in the Hall with Hermione nose deep in the magical creature book they recently got. She was in awe of the extra information but upset that it was due to the British MoM editing so much knowledge.

The new addition of a red headed Weasley girl that kept glancing at Harry and Tina sitting so close was unnerving. But the boy with the camera was also getting annoying. Luck had it that the boy was muggle born and after being advised that repeated flashes without warning could result in reflexive attacks on the source, He quickly put the camera down.

The announcements of the new teachers was odd as the one for defense looked as pompous and arrogant as Jack but so much less threatening. In fact it seemed like the man was posing as he was eating. Tina was already in planning mode if he was as stupid as he looked. She really liked the idea that only those who can defend should teach Defense of anything. She was going to test him.

When Harry made it to the Lords Quarters he was met by the Archer. "Welcome back Milord, Milady. I do hope your stay is less exciting this time but we shall see." Harry gave the same password and once inside he called for the archer to enter the second frame in the room. "I forgot to ask but why is it all the other paintings used to Listen to the Headmaster but not you?"

The archer laughed, "I never said anything because no one asked, till now. I am actually a family portrait from the Clan Mcgonagall, I'm like a great great great grandfather on that side of the family. Minerva brought me from the family vaults. She is a good one at heart, a true Mcgonagall."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Dumbledore was waiting for some big entrance or something from Lord Potter but he was greatly disappointed. When the feast ended he was hoping for a simple start to the year and soon was finishing the last paperwork for the beginning of the year. The castle soon alerted him to a ward activating, and soon followed by an Auror requesting to access the floo. The man approved and soon four Aurors coming through. They told him the castle wards were linked to an alert board telling them what, when, and where the wards activated. It also stated what spells were used.

They arrived at the Slytherin common room to see four sixth year and two seventh year boys frozen stiff in place. Their wands in hand and facing the Female dorms stairs. Professor Snape was scowling at he boys as the Aurors entered. " I suggest looking into the last spells from their wands as well as having a female Auror speak with some ladies in the dorms. This was something I could not stop on my own but now it will, thanks to Lord Potter."

Albus looked at the Aurors who had sent for another one to interview the girls. Albus soon was watching the Ministry men failing to release the boys. They had figured he could but even his spells were useless. With a sigh he asked the head Auror to follow him to the Lords Quarters.

At the portrait he sighed again, "Could you be so kind as to summon Lord Potter at the request of the Auror in regards to castle business?" The archer bowed and moved to the new frame. It called out for Tammy to awaken the Lord. In a minute the door opened and the young lord dressed in just sweat pants exited, yawning.

The Auror frowned at the sight. "Lord Potter we need you to lift the binding wards so the Aurors can question the suspects." Harry narrowed his eyes and looked to the Auror. "You need me to remove the Binding ward that only activates ,when illegal and dangerous spells are used, 'to stop the user'. Where in that statement says these persons are only 'suspects'? What spell was used to active the wards?"

"Lord Potter as this is an ongoing investigation we are not at liberty to answer your questions." The smug look of the Auror was all Harry needed as he nodded and went back inside. After a couple minutes the Auror had the Archer re-summon the Lord. Harry looked out again annoyed. "Can I help you?"

The Auror was now getting upset. "Lord Potter! I will have you arrested for interrupting an on going investigation." The man was nearly there and Harry could hear Tina in the chambers holding in her laughter. Harry looked them both in the eyes before raising his eyebrow. "Did you just say you would arrest a Lord in his castle for not lifting the Wards of 'his' castle that activated based on illegal actions. And that you refuse to tell said lord of what spells were used to activate the wards of 'his' castle?"

The man was grinding his teeth as Dumbledore was wisely backing away to the safe distance of the hallway. "I said this is an ongoing investigation and YOU will comply with the orders of your betters, Half-blood!" The grin on the boy was all he needed. As the turrets activated to the threatening manner of the man. He paled as they gave warning and soon he was running down the hall past Dumbledore who was holding his hands in the surrender manner. "I think it would be best if you...freshened up while I go an inform Madam Bones of this event quickly. See you soon Lord Potter." Harry nodded to the Headmaster.

Ten minutes later Auror Dawlish dishonorably discharged from the Aurors and arrested for insulting a Lord in his home, by using Blood Purist slur. For not answering a Lord's questions regarding the wards of said Lord's home. And willful threatening of a Lord of a most Ancient and Most Noble House. She then asked Lord Potter to join her for the investigation into who happened to trigger the wards.

When he walked to the door of the Slytherin common room they opened for him without the password. Snape looked confused as to this but then remembered that he was Lord of the castle. Nothing was restricted to him. "Lord Potter, Madam Bones, Headmaster. I must inform you that this event is not the first but it will lead to the last time it will happen. These boys have been entering the Girls dorms without authorization by some spell I am not aware of and have tried repeatedly to force themselves on the female Slytherins. It is good to see that they will now be stopped when I was unable to do so." He was glaring at Albus as he spoke.

The female Auror stepped forward with multiple sheets of Parchment. "All the girls were warned to not be out their rooms after a certain time regardless of year. And to avoid being alone when these..persons were in a group. I have statements that six girls have been accosted and at least three have been forced to do sexual favors under 'Imperious'. Nothing that will harm their marriage contracts but still degrading and illegal." Harry was starting to pulse his markings.

Another Auror approached with their wands. "Last ten spells show 'Imperious' Preceded by Dark and gray spell used before any sexual acts to prevent Impregnation. These spells are for actual sex acts that would result in a child." Harry was now glowing but his face was stone stiff. Bones asked him to release the bindings. He did and soon they were held by the Aurors.

Harry took a slow deep breath. "Director Bones of the DMLE, I Lord Potter of Hogwarts castle demand all charges be brought upon these persons as well as questioning by Veritaserum. If they wished to act like grown-up criminals then they will be tried and punished like them too. I also here and now state that if these persons ever step foot in these grounds or any owned by my family, they will be killed on the spot. So Mote it Be."

Dumbledore was upset at this action. They were only young men. "Now that is a bit harsh for a first offense is it not. I am sure they can learn their lesson..." Harry looked at him in a way that promised pain and suffering. "Professor Snape has clearly stated this was not the first time. He has clearly stated you allowed them to do so again. Interfere in any way with an Auror doing as the Lord of a residence asks and I will see fit to undo my kindness to you and have you removed from these lands as well."

Bones sent here Auror to the floo with the boys and soon turned to Albus. "I will be back in the morning to speak with each and every Teacher and staff here to see what else you have allowed. If a child is given way to keep acting out and breaking the LAW, then they will do so after leaving these walls. You are basically aiding any Dark Lord by grooming his next henchmen. I will not allow it, Headmaster Dumbledore." The man paled as he was directly being called as supporter of the Dark.

The next morning the Slytherins came in in two vary clearly opposed groups. The majority of one group was all the female of the house while the other group was the known heirs of the Pureblood houses. Harry saw this and knew he had to head it off. But Tina had a better plan. She walked over and sat right in the middle of the girls group. "Morning ladies, lets talk."

Harry was chatting with Hermione and Neville till Tina returned with two of the girls. The red headed menace opened his mouth to insult the girls till he looked down the barrel of the gun pointed at him. "Mister Weasley, you will be silent before you offend someone your house cannot hope to calm. You will listen and learn as will the entire Hall."

The girl with dark hair smiled softly and bowed. "On behalf of all females of Slytherin, we thank you Lord Potter for ending the eternal harassment of the 'Pureblood males. We do not wish to be used and we do not accept that behavior from anyone no matter what their status or blood. Again thank you for expelling those... rapists. There can be no other way to describe what they did to us or threatened to do to us if we talked. They are gone and soon it will be known to all what they did. Lord Potter, you have the respect and support of our side of House Slytherin."

When the room stood silent Harry rose and smirked at the head table. "Madam Bones will be here later today to speak with the staff as to all the times the Headmaster has played down or even denied a charge of illegal actions by students. If your name is given and you are caught by the wards then there will be no repeat chances. You will be expelled. Let me be clear. Where I was raised you only fucked up once, after that you were dead. Here you get to live but as a criminal or just seen as what you are."

The room was in a panic as the headmaster hung his head in shame. The-boy-who-lived was as dark as the Deatheaters and yet he was seen as the next Merlin. This would not do, but right now his last title was on the line and his great amount of connections were dwindling and soon he would be standing alone. His eyes widened as he finally saw the new picture. He had tried to isolate and control the boy but now it was the boy who has done the controlling. Dumbledore was now in the final stages of political suicide/ assassination.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Classes started as always and soon Harry was in the midst of reworking known laws of magic. He did get to finally see what the new DADA teacher was likes and he was not happy. The man was no Jack, He was too self imposed and Narcissistic to even have grand ideas or clever plans. His books were fiction that even the few literate ones on Pandora would laugh at. He started with a test about himself. And followed with a nice intro that made one pay attention. Cornish pixies were not that dangerous. Harry glowed and growled and they all high tailed it back into the cage. Lockheart got the message loud and clear that Harry Potter was a greater threat than anything he dared to claim to.

The first weekend was entertaining as Harry arrived for breakfast with a woman and a man. The woman looked athletic thin but muscled just enough to be dangerous. Her blue hair was set so you could see the markings on her arm and side. Her pants kept her looking some what modest while the rest of her outfit was a very form fitting bodysuit. One could clearly see the gun hanging off her hip as well as the other Pandoran tech.

The man was the biggest interest of all, as he stood taller than most males and almost up to Hagrid's nose. He wore loose fitting pants with torn parts and a mask kind of like Tina's but over his face. He had nothing else to cover his highly toned body and the strange saw-blade weapon on his hip beside his guns made a few cringe. Tina saw them and flew into the man's arms arms. "Daddy Kreig!" Harry just laughed at the faces from the room. Especially when the man yelled out, "LITTLE CONDUCTOR!"

"Hogwarts students and Staff, allow me to introduce the ones who helped raise me. Maya the siren, and Krieg the Disassembler. Please note he is a true Pandoran parent so no stupid comment around him...or you get to witness him, Disassemble you." The large man chuckled as he patted the weapon on his hip. Harry saw the glares of the Slytherin house and added, "If his Buzz-axe was dark then the wards would have stopped him. He is just a killer of idiots and savages, true savages and not your idea of such things."

Dumbledore approached carefully, "Welcome to Hogwarts Maya and Kreig. I have to ask as this is a school that you ..er safety your weapons.. or at least put that(points to the Buzz-axe) out of sight, and set the guns to your use only, please." Krieg looked at Harry and then Maya but nodded and slid it into his inventory then raised his hand and it appeared again. He chuckled as the meaning was clear to all before putting it away again.

"Thank you. Now please join us for breakfast. Then we can set up a place so you can visit and answer questions if that is ok with Lord Potter and Miss Tina." The two grinned and pulled the couple to their table. Soon Hermione was in awe of Maya and her 'female but Badass' attitude. Neville was watching Krieg as they ate seeing as he looked glumly at the food. Neville went to the twins and soon they returned.

"Mr Krieg, sir. We wish to aid you as Tina has been a great friend and fellow prankster to us...

" We can put a spell on your head so no one can see you eat and yet can still talk with you."

The other one nodded and held his wand up. He tilted his head and then agreed. Tina warned them to not pull a prank as her dad has a short fuse at times. When finished with the 'Notice-me-not' they all sat down. The meal went well and many listened to Maya talking of the events around Pandora.

Tina just laughed when they said the Bloodshots tried to raid her workshop. The recording hit high records on the Echo-net. "Mom did you get the item from home for me?" She nodded and soon touched her device to Tina's. The girl hugged her then hugged Harry. Soon the room started to empty but a lone small girl with blond hair and also big blue eyes like Tina's walked over.

"Hello Siren of the phase-lock, and Kreig of the Buzz-axe. I wish to ask you if you ever saw a Crumpled Horn Snorklack on your travels. It looks like this." She handed them a drawn picture of something familiar. Krieg jerk his head at Harry, "HENRY." Harry looked at the picture, "Yeah it does, Hey Tina pull a pic of Henry the stalker." She did and soon The girl was cheering and clapping. She had found her elusive creature. "My name is Luna, Luna Lovegood and I saw this and many other things during my life. They were hazy like a daydream but I know they are real as are the other ones. Can we sit down and look for other creatures my dad and I were hunting. It seems we have not looked in the right places, well planet in this case."

Thus began the new attitude toward Luna inside the Ravenclaw House. She was getting new friends as she had the courage and will to approach the Pandorans about their planet. The children were curious as to why the man barely spoke but Luna told them he had suffered from a mind poisoning that made him very strong but not able to fully communicate. He yells and moves odd as part of the sickness.

By lunch many had seen him walking the lakeside with Maya and saying odd things. Some were disturbing and when the woman replied as if he had said something else they realized how bad it was. Harry translated too but Tina just laughed. She said she got the gist but not the full idea of what he says. It was kind of Maya and Harry's thing back home too. The Slytherin girls were asked to meet with Maya on Sunday in a large classroom. With the supervision of the female staff, Maya taught them basic self defense against the boys. The staff taught them spells to protect from charms and potions as well. The older women learned from the Siren and soon the question came out. Mcgonagall asked, "Harry does many odd things with his powers so what are yours, if I may ask?" After getting a dummy to demonstrate on the room was in awe of the abilities she had. Her gifts made the students jealous till she told them that Harry's books had spell to do basically the same thing. "Levitation, binding, sticking, and even one to pull things to the center point. I just do it naturally. And all at once." she added with a smirk.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Lockheart had continued his annoying habits but steered as far from the Pandorans as he could. He witnessed the woman's skills and nearly crapped himself. Tina was well aware of this faker but had to play it smoothly to ensure Harry was not hit with the fallout.

By the end of the week everyone had heard of the challenge to arm wrestle Hagrid. It was it the great hall so everyone could see it. The prize if Hagrid won was to visit Pandora for a week to see the creatures. Kreig got bragging rights as Hagrid was built better than some over sized psychos.

The hall was quiet as the men shook hands and sat down. Soon the hands clasped and Harry gave the signal. Kreig was hit with a 'silencio' by one of the twins at Tina's request. The match swayed for a minute but soon Hagrid had to grab the table. Kreig's eyes took a manic gleam as his muscles bulged. He pushed the massive hand lower till Hagrid fell over sideways, Laughing the whole time. Krieg looked around and soon had Tina hugging him as Maya kissed his cheek. He calmed right away and held his arm up. Hagrid smiled and was soon told that the next ones coming would also have a powerhouse to arm wrestle.

That Friday night Harry took them back to the Island and then back to Pandora. He helped do a night raid on the old Bloodshot Base at the dam just to remind them not to attack Tina's workshop. He was hoping for more fun this coming week as Maya was only working with the Girls from all houses and Krieg was meeting Hagrid's pets. Fluffy was very happy to have someone else tall to help rub her belly.

The morning came and his two new Ambassadors were ready to go. Well three but that was a special story and plan. When they arrived outside the doors Harry sent Tina an echo with who was with him. She had stayed behind to ensure no idiots got ideas when he left. She sent back that the Hall was packed and even Filtch was there to see who else would come.

The room got quiet as The door banged like it was hit with a battering ram. Even the frame seemed to drop some dust from the booming hit. There was a muffled conversation then the doors swung open to show a very Muscled man with his fists wrapped and scars all over his exposed skin. He looked the very part of a walking Bludger made flesh. Beside him was a thin and fully covered man with an odd bird on his shoulder and a long gun on his back. The bird looked at the room then titled it's head and flew to land in front of Luna puffing up at her.

The girl reached out and petted the bird but everyone had noticed the leather dragon like wings on the creature. The bird cooed as it was getting attention till the skinny man just chuckled. Harry looked at the students questioning what creature it was. "Good morning and lets remember that Pandoran creatures are not well known on Earth. Please greet my guests, Mordecai the Hunter and his partner Bloodwing, currently getting affection from Miss Lovegood. And Brick the Berserker aka the Slab King. These are my uncles and my teachers in the ways of preemptive defense."

Dumbledore did his routine but soon stepped back as Brick growled at him. "My Fists are my weapons. I punch things to death if they annoy me too much. But lets not worry about that as I see food waiting. LETS EAT!" He laughed as Harry led him over to the Gryffindors while Mordy went to sit by the girl that Bloodwing found amusing. The bird was getting spoiled by said girl as the rest of the table was studying it. "Hello, I here you drew a picture of Henry without even meeting him. Thats cool. Now it looks like if I can't find Blood here I will have to track you down." The girl giggled and shook the man's hand then started eating while slipping bacon to the bird.

The Gryffindors learned about the bandit lifestyles from Brick and soon saw that even the Deatheaters were weak compared to some of them. The fact that the leaders did not really care about the minions made them resemble the Dark Lord's army back in the day. Many a Slytherin remembered their Deatheater family members coming home with Cruciatous symptoms.

Lockheart tried to boast to Mordecai about his books and achievements but as soon as Bloodwing screeched at him he ran off. The staff had learned of his lacking lessons and soon Harry had to deal with the issue. He called Amelia to see if any on leave Aurors wished to deal with the DADA class. Lockheart had tried to say he was not in need of an assistant but he was shot down when he found his rooms locked and his things packed by the front doors of the castle. Harry stood there scowling. "Lockheart, Leave. I need teachers to teach and not fools to entertain when these children need to learn. You are no teacher. Leave now or be thrown out. You voided your contract the first day with that arrogant test of yours."

The man glared at Harry and tried to pull his wand but a loud bang followed by the wand exploding out of his hand made the man scared. Harry grinned. "Mordecai the Hunter. Hidden death and perfect aim. Not to mention Bloodwing can wrap itself in fire, acid, lightning, and even slag. Very unpleasant to be hit by him with one of those active." The screech of the bird made Lockheart grab his things and run to the gates.

Luna walking down the stairs with Bloodwing on her shoulder smiled at the sight of the brightly colored menace hightailing out of the castle. The group walked over to the Great hall as Dumbledore looked confused. The wards had triggered a notice of someone departing the grounds in a hurry. He looked at harry who was smiling. "Ladies and gentlemen, I regret to inform you that Mr. Lockheart has departed from the school in an urgent manor with his belongings. It seems he has not felt the need to inform the rest of the staff of his sudden exodus. I am sure the retired or disabled Aurors will gladly fill in for the spot as they need something to do with their down time." The look he gave The old goat was clear, 'No more Lockheart and no more bad teachers'.

The week was pleasant and Brick was enjoying the castle and even took a swim with the giant squid. The laughter followed by a mighty slash was unnerving to many but he was loving the game. Harry did join him and some of the Merfolk visited with them. Harry could not speak Mermish but did understand them. Tina was out as well after Tonks had transfigured her a swim suit. She preferred to swim in the raw but she did not want the other boys to see 'Harry's property'. Luna was writing about the Pandorans to her father and about the creatures they had that matched hers.

The week came to an end and soon it was time for round two for Hagrid. He held on pretty good but Brick was built for brute strength and even with out going full berserk he won. Hagrid was still smiling as Luna had negotiated with her father to visit Pandora for the holidays and he agreed if Hagrid joined her to also learn of these creatures. Thus ended the wild week of Mordecai and Bloodwing terrorizing the wannabe bullies and Brick frightening the rest.

The next weekend was not what Harry expected as he was dragged into a new Tournament by Mister Torque. He was also surprised to learn the man's real name was in fact: Mister Torque Flexington. The event was to fight a large bird called the Wattle Gobbler. Torque wanted to eat the thing. The laughs kept coming as they also heard some wild stories from Grandma Torque.

Harry was happy with his plans and soon he was growing too relaxed. He knew something was up when Jack made a move to attack multiple ally locations at the same time. The man was persistent at this point but he forgot he was dealing with true Vault hunters. And the sirens.

His attacks were stopped and his resources cut down more as he was trapped in the Helios station with all the Claptrap units. Angel had locked down the Fast travel and the Claptraps were covering the Shuttle pads.

Once the fun calmed down and the Jack rants hit the echo net, the Raiders decided on the next group for Hogwarts. Roland knew he was in a perfect spot with all Jacks resources at a low point so he and Lilith agreed. Harry just smiled as he planed to arrive in style. Firehawk style that is.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Tina was waiting but told the Hall to keep the center clear. Harry was first to arrive alone as he and Tina flanked the center pathway. Soon a blast of fire and a woman with the image of burning wings beside a soldier took the center of the room. The soldier looked around then stood at attention like a general addressing the troops. " My name is Roland, Commander of the Crimson raiders. This is my second in command, Lilith, the Firehawk, Also she is a Siren. I am here to add some new ideas to your simple little world. Today will be for getting acquainted. Tomorrow I will use an empty room to give lectures during certain free periods. The staff will assign the year groups allowed to attend at which times. Also let it be known...I am a soldier, a killer, a defender, and a leader. I do not suffer idiots who have not earned their place in life."

The room fell silent and many noted he was looking right at Malfoy when he finished his words. Lilith just grinned , "Sup." Tina finally felt her patience end as she ran up and saluted Roland. "Permission to hug my uncle." Roland grinned and saluted back before catching the flying girl. Lilith was soon beside Harry hugging him as well.

Harry was noticing the looks on everyone faces as the woman was hugging him and the height difference made a few blush for him. "So how is my Bad-ass aunt? Did you terrorize any Fire cult fanatics this month?" She just laughed and ruffled his hair.

The next day was fun as Tina stayed with the pair while Harry did his classes. He smiled as he heard from the attendees to the lectures. The way Roland spoke commanded your attention and his words were backed by echo recordings. His explaining of power hungry corporations and even deluded wannabe hero/gods kept them enthralled. The next day he covered the real Dark and depraved methods of evil people. That one took the cake as he compared Voldemort to other dictators and Bandit leaders. The methods and how they worded things to get their way. He did state more than once that 'educated men fail to be great when they fail to stop these types of actions.'

Lilith did some more Basic training with the girls and soon the 'Entitled Purebloods were getting smaller and smaller. They were seeing that the title meant nothing when you are ordered to kill your own because they do not agree with the current leadership. The fact that a few holdouts were now seriously getting annoyed was also entertaining. The twins pranks were still light hearted and merely basic, a simple 'FINITE INCANTUM' could reverse it... after at least an hour.

Tina, Lilith and Roland watched as Harry tried to ride a broom and soon Lilith tried. Her powers aided enough to get moving but not as fast as Harry. Soon Tina joined Harry for a ride and they decided to get one for back home. Harry was informed by the Goblins that his next shipment of Food supplies was ready so he took his lunch out of the castle. The great and wise Malfoy took it upon himself to talk to these outsiders about their disrespect of the wizarding culture.

During on of the lectures. "So tell me why are you so sure your not a Dark Lord as well. I mean you say the 'Raiders' have suffered losses and you say you want others to live by 'your' standards. What makes you any less than that which you teach of. You come here saying all these things but what do you really know about 'our' society when you live on a planet of murderers, thieves, and other such filth of humanity?"

Roland looked at the boy as Lilith's Tattoos glowed. The man grinned, "Exactly my point. You ask what we know of your Society? I read all the law books and History books that is sold in Diagon Ally. I like to read when not commanding Raids and defensive maneuvers. But you say I am making people live by 'my standards' and yet you have very little of an idea what my standards are. I was born a soldier, I lived to please my commanding officers. I did what I was told and killed who I was told to. I was living the life, or so I thought. Then one day I realized that we were the bad guys. Not all the settlements were Bandits, Not all the dead were crazed Psycho paths and lunatics."

He turned to rest of the room. "I stood up to my EXO, and soon was discharged. I had a thought of my own and they did not want thinkers in their army. They wanted everyone to agree and do as told... Sound familiar. When I heard about Pandora's vault I decided to see what the deal was. I saw the way the people lived and decided after helping to open the vault I would protect those who wanted to try a less brutal way of living. My standards are that everyone protect each other. Everyone stand up for the good of the people. And that if you have questions or issues, bring them to me and be heard by all. I don't demand others die for me or my way. I ask them if they wish to do the missions. If they wish to fight or simply work in Sanctuary. My standards are nothing like your arrogance."

That night Malfoy was cornered in the Slytherin common room. The large Seventh year glared at him. "Do you realize you just cost us supporters, Do you realize your words had the worst effect possible. When The Dark Lord returns He will not be happy with you or your family. Do us all a favor, SHUT UP!"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888


	11. Chapter 11

A/N Disclaimer I do not own anything. this is for fun not profit (unless happy readers is currency?)

I have been asked how I get so many long chapters. Well the true is I write a lot of pages and find some where in every ten pages or so to put the chapter tag ;)

On with the Mayhem...

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter 11

By the end of the week Roland's words had reached the entire school. Soon the pensive was sent to the parents to learn from a man who was like the Minister in his own way. The Wizengamot was most upset as they heard of how this one week had allowed so many years of indoctrinated control to be shattered. These Pandorans were a threat even without their weapons.

Not to mention the fact that now all the girls were able to fight back out of school should any of the 'Purebloods' try anything. Maya and Lilith held nothing back in their classes and Tina had easily defeated the upper years in a sparring match. The girls learned quickly and effectively how to disable any male.

Harry was just happy that the pair had their own rooms and got to enjoy time together, without the bloodshed and bullets. But all good things must come to an end and as the morning rolled around, they were eating Breakfast.

Luna had been talking with Mordecai about his scopes a lot and soon had learned of binoculars. She used her magics to enchant a pair to see past the standard view and even to highlight any moving bodies. Her present to Mordecai after a week of new information on the creatures.

The girls were sad to see Lilith leave but thought her and Roland made a cute couple. Dumbledore just stayed out of the way as he had to write his reports to the Board for the week. Harry was sad to go but this time Tina went with him. She said she had to finish a project this weekend. After the flash of purple the room calmed down to discussions of what all happened this week. They all jumped as the doors opened allowing Luscious Malfoy into the room.

"Headmaster Dumbledore, What is the meaning of this outrage? Are you allowing Muggles to teach our children?" His eyes scanning the room and soon noticed the young Lord not present. "Is the great Lord of the castle not here to defend his actions?"

The staff suppress their chuckles as Dumbledore took a slow sip of tea. "Good morning Luscious, welcome to Hogwarts, The Lord of the castle, as you put it has returned 'his guests' home and is currently doing his duties, as you may have heard, there was a few lectures but no one was forced to go and no one was excluded. It seems to me you wish to complain of something but your actions are for naught at this time. I also know all members of the Wizengamot are aware Lord Potter leaves around this time. Not to mention the wards had you arriving twenty minutes ago so your timing to arrive after Potter left was most suspicious."

The man glared at Dumbledore, "If you knew I was here then why did you not come to see me?" This was the perfect game to the old goat as he knew how to deal with Malfoy. "I am tied to the wards but do not control them, besides you were just outside the Hall till he left so I saw no reason to interrupt breakfast if you were not going to come in yet."

The room started to whisper and the twinkling of Dumbledore's eye further irritated The Blond haired Lord. "Are you accusing me of waiting till Potter left before entering?" The room fell silent and soon a house-elf popped in and handed a note to Malfoy.

:we's been watching you.

You's be waiting for Lord Potter to leave.

We's be hearing your words.

Now leave peacefully or let wards make you leave.

Hogwarts.

The man sneered as he glared at the elf but when his grip tightened on his cane he felt something grab the back of his robes and pull him right out the front door. He landed a few yards from the door and a new note fell on him. '

We will not allow Bad man to hurt the children.

We are the protectors of Hogwarts.

Do not return without lord's permission.

Hogwarts.

"How dare these foul beasts think they can do this to me. I am Luscious Malfoy. I will not allow such filthy creatures to get away with this." He stormed off and soon the Hall was laughing, save for Draco who looked irritated. The House elves had ejected his father from the school. The mighty House of Malfoy was a laughing stock right now and he had no allies to aid in revenge. All because of Potter.

The staff looked confused as Dumbledore resumed eating. He did finish and addressed the Hall. "It seems Lord Malfoy was not in the mind to remember the wards of the school do not allow such hostilities around the students. I believe Mr. Roland said that any creature is able to defend its home and any laws against such defense would be shackles to enslave them. Laws are supposed to aid in peace and outline what is allowed and what is not. But to limit to far is to enforce the will of the law makers over the rest."

He left and let those words echo knowing he put himself in a good light, he had to regain some of the support he once had. He also knew he did not need to use such underhanded tactics like unfair laws to get his way when people would just do as he said like before. He had to make the laws look good but allow enough room to still have his control. The room soon emptied as the students went about their day.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Back on Pandora...

The four returned with smiles and soon Harry had taken the food supplies to Moxxi. She had new toppings for the Pizza and even a new line of cocktails. Gaige was still addicted to almost any fruit, and even Marcus was amazed at the marketing value of the new menu. Harry did his usual flirt but noticed Moxxi looking sad beneath her charming masque. "Now I would think you were not happy with me but I know better. Whats up?"

Moxxi explained about her idea to get the clans to stop feuding but Harry reminded her of the last one. That was a bloodbath wedding and the clans still feuded despite the temporary married couple. He did brighten her day when he said he would have a word with them personally. With escorts of course.

The next day Axton, Salvador and Harry had negotiated a peace treaty between the clans. He told them they had to also stop harassing Ellie and Moxxi. The fact he was playing solo catch with a Fuster Cluck in the room with the clan leaders in the middle of both turfs was enough to make them think it over. Axton's turrets on one side and Salvador with both hands armed on the other also helped. When faced with three Base sweeper level enemies in the same area...well peace is the better outcome.

Moxxi hugged Harry till he nearly suffocated in her breasts. Tina took pictures. The next pair was decided and soon they were preparing to leave, after a couple base raids. Jack of course was still under house arrest by an army of claptraps. And the old Fragtrap program had been found. He was not going anywhere and the fact Angel was slowly hacking his systems limiting what he could do up in his space station prison helped as well. Tannis had found more data for the next Vault and they agreed to wait till the holidays so even Harry could help deal with it.

Harry watched as the smaller man inspected his loadout and was ready to leave. The other one just nodded to him and place a hand on his shoulder. Hogwarts would know learn just how versatile the Raiders were. They had met the sirens, the powerhouses, the commander, and the hunter. This week they will meet two more skillets. Gunzerker and Commando

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The Hall filled in for the evening meal as they waited for Harry and his new guests. This time Lord Black had warned Dumbledore to not comment about the weapons. It would not be wise to do so. He also had Hagrid set up a firing range away from the school and Magical creatures.

The room flashed purple and soon everyone was staring in shock at the to arrivals. Harry just grinned as Flitwick nearly fell out of his seat. "Good evening. Today I introduce two more great Vault Hunters. These two are skilled in the art of 'one man army' This fella with the wild beard and hair is Salvador the Gunzerker. He killed an entire Bandit clan just for the reason that they were and I quote..."

"He he, they were bad people so I killed them before they killed good people. You do bad things you get killed. Simple way of life. By the way I stopped counting bodies after 800 something." The room stood silent as those words sank in. Dumbledore looked at the other man in interest.

"Names Axton. Commando, Bounty hunter, Enforcer, and Vault Hunter. Currently working with the Crimson Raiders. I like a challenge and being outnumbered is not really a challenge." he tossed two boxes to the side of him and out popped two much larger and much deadlier turrets. "These babies hold a full drum of armor piercing slag rounds as well as two salvos of high speed direct flight rockets with enhanced explosive payload. They fire 250 rounds a minute. Thats like 250 piercing spells a minute with poison spells too. The rockets are like the Bombarda spells but faster and wider. These girls can be placed on any surface and I had to detective the warm and fuzzy greeting method of localize mass damage explosion when deployed."

The room watched as the guns spun around searching for targets but soon faded away and two small boxed jumped back to Axton. This week was going to be interesting. The teachers had agreed to allow the class after lunch Wednesday to be canceled so these two could go over gun safety and demonstrate what the term 'one man army' really meant.

That week Axton held a classes on Observations and planning. Salvador was sitting in Flitwick's class a few time learning about dueling. He said the little guy was perfect for Pandora if he ever gave into being able to kill without regret. Tina had to come on Tuesday as her Project took that long but soon she finished her new mod. Harry was worried when she said it was to be tested on a Raak Hive first.

On the day of the demonstration, Amelia Bones and a few Wizengamot members attended. Luscious Malfoy did not as the wards kept him out. He did receive a pensive of it all from Draco and decided to cut his loses in regards to Harry Potter. He saw what these two could do but hearing that the Sirens and Harry could do far worse was not something that sat easily to him.

During the demonstration Salvador was having a blast shooting off different gun typed and even a couple launchers. Axton showed what the 'greeting' was and that had a few scared. He could just aim and throw and the turret would appear where he wanted and detonate before opening fire on the survivors. Harry had Tina demonstrate a couple Grenade mods including a longbow MIRV. When Harry explained he had a bad habit of overcharging the things they just looked at him in shock. How do you make something that deadly become worse and talk of it casually.

The rest of the classes from them for the week was about gun safety. Knowing if a gun had a safety and knowing how to dismantle it. Harry did a shooting contest with Salvador on Friday evening and the School was in awe of this young Lords skills with different guns. The adults were worried but knew this was his normal.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

That night during the contest the dark faction of the Wizengamot were meeting at Malfoy's. The oldest among them were not pleased with these Crimson Raiders. They had shown the children that they were weak compared to the muggles. They had tore down years of Pureblood Dogma with only words and Historical events. They even showed why the Dark Lord was feared and that made the young ones second guess the whole Pureblood way. But now this week these outsiders had demonstrated that their 'Vault Hunters' were far more deadlier than any amount of Deatheaters. These muggles with fancy gadgets had shown an entire school how easily they could end a Deatheater Raid. That meant less fear when the Dark Lord returned.

Malfoy was still livid about the public insult to not being allowed on Hogwarts grounds. "We need to do something about Potter. I had a plan but the new wards ended that. I even had Draco sit in on those lectures and classes just so I could see what they were doing and saying and yet they did nothing we could charge them with. As long as Potter is alive the Castle is his property so these Raiders are his guests."

One of the others laughed. I say we just Raid them, Get some kinda meeting with a few of them and hold it at a special location then ambush them." The next one shook his head. "Ambush a group of trained and blooded warriors that can fire off more of those 'bullets' in the time it takes to say AVADA. DO you realize they had Harry demonstrate their personal shields by him tacking a bullet to the chest? He did not even hesitate or flinch."

"A boy who lived with killers is in control of our children's school. And we can do nothing about it. What is there we can do to limit this annoyance?"

Malfoy grinned. "Limit, yes that's it. He is the Lord of the Castle so lets propose a law that any Lord must finance their own lands. Meaning we no longer have to aid the school with our money. Yes that would bankrupt him in a year or two and with the tournament next year it will severely hurt him. We will need to do this carefully as Black will look closely on this matter."

They agreed to work the law to still allow them their freedoms and not harm their fortunes as well. In the back ground a small house-elf listened to all the plans. His master did not remember to order his silence on this meeting. He had enough but he needed to get away from bad master before he could truly help Harry Potter. He made notes of the things they wanted the law to do but were worded a certain way. He then popped out near the school.

The house elves of Hogwarts felt the new arrival and two popped over to the room the new one was in. "I be's Dobby, Ask me nothing but take these. Harry Potter must not let Bad Masters do this. I must go put ears in oven door now." With that he popped away leaving the notes. The Hogwarts elves decided to send them to Lord Black. Kreature was not happy with them popping in but when they explained it He was grinning. "Dobby is nephew, Good boy but bad Family. Lord Black will need to do this but he will help Dobby too. Lord Potter not happy to see us hurt." The others nodded and went home.

"Master Black, I bring news of deeds most foul, And a request..." After explaining things and who Dobby served, Sirius read the notes. He heard the plan to get Harry to fund the Triwizard Tournament he just recently heard of. But now he had a way to ensure otherwise. Harry was Master of the Castle so if he did not sign anything about hosting this event then he could end their scheme right then and there. He let Harry know of the actions and Harry laughed. "Remember the Malfoy Marriage contract. Well he broke it so he needs pay back the dowry, but he can save a bit if he releases all House elves to your control. You can free Dobby or send him to the Potter elves and he works in a better environment."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

That weekend Harry told the Great Hall that something had come up so this would be a visitor free week. He did return the Pandorans home then he waited for the notice of the Wizengamot meeting to arrive. Luck had it he was sitting in Bones office with Auror Tonks as Bones already had her notice. By the time he entered they were already starting. Auror Tonks handed the notice to Bones who glared at the room. "It seems we are trying to do something stupid before we begin. Lord Potter has been my guest in my office all day. Auror Tonks took note of what time the notice arrived and I can see it clearly has a different time than what I was given. Would someone wish to explain this?"

The room fell silent as three men were fuming inside. But no one said anything. Harry sat down and waited. "Then I will ask that the meeting start and everyone remain after as I begin my investigation. These are not the actions of a Law abiding Body. Lets Begin.."

After the normal business was done, Lord Nott stood. I wish to propose a new bill that enforces an unwritten law. I have here a basic stance that all Lords are responsible for their own property and if a lord is in residence and possession of said property then they must finance it with their own funds and not Ministry assistance." He sat down waiting for the others to read other the copied sheets.

Harry grinned, "I think this is a wonderful idea. I mean with out the Ministry assistance then the Lords would need to pay full taxes, not to mention that if a lord was not pleased with current Property then they do not have to ask the Ministry for licenses or certificates to change said property. I mean I own all of Hogsmead and can improve on it all I want without any Ministry objections."

The room was silent as those in the know felt slapped. This child had found the loophole. Before any could object Lord Black stood, "Does this law not allow any lord to basically do as they please with out aiding the community. I mean it says right here that 'The lord of the property has full rights to any business and events on said property'. One could host a party or even a ritual of any kind on their lands and the Ministry would have to allow it. That seems odd to me. Not to mention this entire bill is clearly biased to the Lords and not to the public. Lord Potter any idea why this is?"

"Well It came after my guests had given the Future Wizengamot members many new ideas and an education that these members were lacking. I would have to ask about the wording but it is clear to me that this bill will make me hold all the finances for Hogwarts with no help from the ministry or the public. Odd but, In a year I can make that castle fully self sufficient and still make a profit as I own many businesses that sell to the students. I could re-enforce the unbiased sales laws or even reverse it so the Wizarding families pay more than the Muggles or even change the standards so that the Quills and Parchment or not the only writing material. Did you know that alone could save you lots of money by the end of the year. Lets not forget the Tuition and the grade standards. This law just screams 'DO as we will with our own Property' and 'make it so the owners have to deplete their funds if not prepared'."

This time Bones was getting upset but it was Augusta Longbottom who spoke out. "He is right, There are several well worded parts that basically allow a Lord to do anything on their property even if it hurts the others there. I also see where pre-aproved Ministry concessions will still be allowed. Many of you have a few of those that keep your taxes very low."

Fudge was holding a note from Bones and getting upset. "If I am right, then this law will allow you to not pay fees or full taxes, or even pay fines if you break the other laws on your own property. I see no reason to even accept this bill as it will harm the whole community by favoring a small few. I am sorry but this bill is denied. Next business."

Harry stood up and with a stone face he sighed. "It has come to my attention that the Ministries wish to resurrect the Tri-Wizard Tournament, However you have neglected to inform the Lord of the property on which you wish to host said event. I also learned through international channels that the other two have been aware of this for several years. Hogwarts had not been informed. A decision none of you have questioned. As Lord Potter, And Lord Gryffindor, I hereby state Hogwarts land and castle will not Host the Tournament, I also note that if that law had passed then I would have been holding the bill for a Ministerial Event I was not supposed to be aware of."

The room erupted into outrage for different reasons till Bones regained order. "Any of you oh so wealthy Lords willing to foot that bill and supply your land and property? No...Then this body has no reason to argue. Lord Potter has repeatedly proven Albus Dumbledore did not have the right to propose Hogwarts as he was alive and lord of it. He also proven that Dumbledore's actions have repeatedly been negative to the school. So why would we allow the children of our school not yet aware of this dangerous and vile competition to attend?"

Harry sat there letting the different factions continue to make statements and even propose concessions for using Hogwarts. After nearly an hour of the antics and promises Harry held his hand up. " so let me get this straight. You had no back up plan, No second venue and did not, in fact, Inform me as Lord of Hogwarts about this at any time from my arrival in Wizarding Britain to now. And I know that the Lordship thing was already on file, none of you deemed it necessary to check into it even after Dumbledore's trial."

The room was silent as Harry grinned at them. "My land, My rules. Ministry must inform me of everything planned and I will approve or not. If the other schools do not abide by my rules they forfeit the right to be there and must make alternate arrangements. If the ministry wishes to do things there way then I will only offer lodging and education facilities, to be reimbursed by the Ministries. I also want full contract to all decisions regarding Hogwarts during this Tournament. Any objections then I with draw my offer and you are left with the bill and the need for venue."

Malfoy was livid as his plans were being thrown in his face he knew the boy had them as all the tasks were finalized and awaiting review by the other Parties but now it had to be approved by him as well. And the child thought he could threaten them by not allowing the school to be used... he had enough. He also was so tunnel visioned he missed seeing Sirius smirk at him. "Lord Potter, are you saying we give in to your demands or else we have to redo all the work already put into this? Do you even know what it takes to get something like this arranged in the first place?"

Harry grinned back at him, "I do, Moxxi sets up Underdome contests all the time with the local Bandit clans and the Corporations. Add to that Torque's efforts to do the same on occasion and yes I do know how easy it is to work thing out. I mean it would only be problematic If you kept insulting the others openly all the time, Or treated them like dirt. Ohhh Is that why its so hard to get things done? Might I remind you of the last time the ministry overstepped its laws in regard to my property, Blood and fire?"

The room held its breath waiting for the last straw to break. No one knew what was going to happen but they knew it would be the end of Malfoy if he did do something.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hogwarts...

Luna looked up and tilted her head. Tina was talking with some of the girls and her when the oddest look crossed he face. "Poor Draco, To be an outcast at such a young age. Too bad his father was so stupid. Oh well at least Harry had fun."

Tina gigged and asked if she was daydreaming. Luna's large eyes look at her softly. "No my gift is sight but I do mine when awake. I do think it could be a daydream but yours are only in your sleep so your just a dreamer." She smiled at the other girl as they continued their discussion.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The Wizengamot...

Luscious Malfoy took a breath as he worded his next statement. "You come here to our Society with little understanding of what we do and why and now you think that because you are so special you can act like a petulant child just because you don't wish to aid in the plans of the Wizarding government. Tell me now BOY, What it is that makes you so special to decide who can and can not use a school; that is older than you to host this prestigious event?"

Harry's eyes glowed as Black sucked in his breath. Before Harry could say anything Black activated the Echo of Bellatrix LeStrange's confession. Even the part where she stated it had to be of free will or it would never take. Harry held out his hand as Malfoy sleeve was ripped right off showing the mark.

"I Lord Harry Potter, Heir of Black do challenge Luscious Malfoy To a Wizarding duel tomorrow at noon on the Hogwarts Quiditch field. No Pandoran Weapons. I also state that if I lose, Hogwarts roll in the event shall resume. When I win, Lord Black shall activate the marriage termination clause of the Black-Malfoy contract due to swearing fealty to another lord not of the two houses. DO YOU ACCEPT!" The room was lit by the purple runes glowing around Harry's bare arms. He was showing he was not marked by the cursed Dark Lord.

Malfoy's anger gave way after the challenge as he heard the Annulment clause. He knew it could have been activated at any time but this would be public. His mind was split between ego of being older and better trained, versus knowing that should he win he still had Lord Black to deal with as well as the Words of Bellatrix LeStrange. Amelia and Fudge were looking at the room in anger.

Malfoy took a breath again. "Fine, I accept this and will have lord Nott as my second, Who will be yours" Harry smiled as he thought for a moment. "Do to the confessions and proof of her being forced to illegal activity, I state my second will be Bellatrix Black. She was released from Azkaban under the 'I was Imperioused' defense and after Goblin examination, her fake mark was removed."

The room glowed as the duel was accepted then silenced at Harry's words. The boy smiled as he looked around the room. "Anyone else wish to take an oath under Veritaserum to show your true loyalty? No, ok then. Members of the Wizengamot, lets be clear. Malfoy has yet to prove his actions or words and attacked my decisions as a Lord of my lands, He did state it as if anyone of you would not act this way if it was your lands. So when I win and Malfoy is no longer Married to Narcissa Black, then he will have to repay the dowry, Or we could make arrangements to collect some of his property. He has land that would be sufficient for tasks of the Tournament as do all of you long lived Lords."

The events of that meeting would come out in the next Daily Profit and so would a clear statement from Lord Black about how the Old Houses seem to use the laws how they want and only a few show care for those on their lands and property.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hogwarts that evening...

Harry returned to the Great hall and played the echo across the wall so all could see it. He explained that not only had none of the students been informed but none had been advised to increase their studies if such an event were to be reactivated. He did make a deal with the teachers that students could get extra points based on their research of the Tri-Wizard tournament.

Dumbledore felt the need to drink a whole bottle of firewhiskey. His plan was in tatters as Harry has effectively stopped any control he might have had for the tournament and made it clear that as the Headmaster only, Dumbledore would have little involvement in it. He would have to see how this played out tomorrow.

Tina was just happy Harry did not kill anyone during the whole fiasco. Lord Black had joined them and was answering questions about how the Wizengamot really worked versus what they were taught. He was loving how a Slytherin upper year tried to deny the accusation but Black simply stated that if the Wizengamot had done their jobs and not listened to those with money or power and fame, looking at Dumbledore, Then an innocent man would not have had to survive Azkaban for nearly a decade.

The room felt the weight of those words and Future members swore not to fall into that level of politics just because they had the ability. Soon it was time for the students to sleep and the schedule was allowed to alter so all could attend the duel. Draco was kept under silencers and his two goons were keeping a bit of distance from him. They were thugs but not as dense as they looked. Draco was about to hit rock bottom so they needed a new boss to follow. They both agreed Pansy was not to bad to be around and they would soon ask if she needed a couple enforcers.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The early breakfast and classes were very hard as the anticipation for the duel that drew closer increased. Harry had reminded them of the Research Points and told them at breakfast that this was still a school and they were still students. Snape had clearly stated that if they could not focus on their potions then leave the class and return when they could. He did clarify that meant they would receive no grade for the day.

Hermione was doing all she could to focus and keep her grades up but at lunch she was reading about the old Tri-Wizard Tournaments. She was appalled at the way it was a blood sport that pitted students against each other for a prize that would match a decent wage for a year. Not to mention 'eternal glory' was false as this generation had not even heard of the Tournament till yesterday. It was stopped as the death rate was too high and the artifact used to chose the contestants also made their involvement 'magically binding'. Any contract like that with no exclusion clause would be a death sentence to the participants entered against their will. This research had earned her 30 points.

AT noon the whole school and many other witnesses to the duel were in the stands as the aurors and Professor Flitwick put up barriers to protect them. Harry was handing his blade and a couple of his devices over to Tina before she stepped back to the edge of the barrier. Her shield was high capacity so she knew it would handle anything. It was also a reflector so it would send the attack back at the castor.

Malfoy looked at the boy in his Pandoran Clothing and sneered. "Lord Potter, You still have that thing on." Harry smiled as he looked to Tina. "Well then you have to deal with it as your wearing A ring on right Index finger, A gold rune necklace, and the metal band on left arm that do the same as my shield. But We did agree on no Pandoran 'Weapons' this wood is Pandoran but not use as a Weapon in the sense of this duel. Any other complaints are are you still waiting for your second?" At that time Bella walked up looking much healthier and wearing formal dueling robes that sported the Black crest.

"Lord Nott will be here shortly, he had business to attend to. Ah yes here he is now. So Lord Potter, shall we begin?" The duel was announced by Auror Shacklebolt and soon they were stepping away. Everyone saw how Malfoy had turned mid step on the last one so his distance was not equal. The bow was exchanged again not equal as Malfoy only tilted at the shoulders. And as the first spell was cast Malfoy had used one so dark it was borderline unforgiveable.

The crowd Gasped as it hit Harry's shield that flashed and arced a blue static bolt back to Luscious The bolt heated up and broke the three items Harry spoke of. Then Harry wordlessly cast a piercing curse hitting the edge of Malfoy's sleeve. It was aimed right at the Dark Mark. The retort was a Dark cutting curse that again hit Harry's shield but this time not return. Harry grinned as he let the older man cast several lethal spells even a couple overpowered cutting curses aimed for his neck. The shield flared where it was hit and soon the man was huffing and panting. :This is a violation of our duel Potter..."

"No it is not. You are doing such a good job showing your Honorable wizarding traditions since this duel started. Now I just have to defeat you." Harry aimed his wand to Malfoy's feet and a purple ball flew from the tip. The small orb hit the ground in front of The Blond Ponce exploding with enough force to disarm Malfoy and throw him across the field into the Barrier. Not one to take defeat lightly vile man pulled a second wand and cast the Killing Curse at Tina. She blinked as her shield shattered and then watched as the Green light flew right back at Luscious Malfoy.

He was smiling waiting for his death but soon opened his eyes seeing the green light being held in the hands of Potter, who was letting Tina scan it with her devices. "The duel is over, By right of combat I declare House of Malfoy, Dishonorable. By right of choice I have saved Malfoy from his own Killing Curse, In return all his wealth and property and power go to his spouse and he is sentenced by the laws of the land for use of an Unforgivable."

Narcissa was in attendance looking at her fool of a husband. She never expected to see a note appear in her lap. 'Annul your own Marriage and return to Black. If your boy wishes to keep the Malfoy name alive he will have to regain its honor alone...When he is of age.'

"I Narcissa Malfoy black accept this decision." She glowed and soon the house Ring was on her finger. "I Narcissa Malfoy black do annul the Marriage of Malfoy and Black due to breach of several clauses in the contract." She glowed again and soon the ring vanished. "Draco, you have until your of age to figure out is you want to restore the now Dishonorable house of Malfoy, or you can start making your own name mean something by your own power. All power and wealth of Malfoy has been added to the House of Black till you can rightfully decide what to do."

"Are you mad woman, I am a Malfoy and this outsider is beneath us. Why have you turned your back on our House? What could possibly be better than being a Malfoy?" Narcissa frowned at the petulant child then scowled. "Being free to choose, Being a Black, Being a real person and not a trophy wife. Or better yet, BEING HONORABLE YOU STUPID PRAT." She stormed away from her soon to run into Bella around the corner.

"Welcome back sister. Now we have to go meet Cousin Sirius as he is also meeting Andy today. There are lots of things we need you to tell us. Oh and can you free that house elf Dobby?" After a brief explanation of what happened she agreed and soon Dobby was free He went straight to Harry and pledged his loyalty. Tina loved the hyperactive antics of the creature.

The next day the Magical world was still reeling as the picture in the Daily Prophet and spread around the world showed Harry Potter the Phasemancer holding the AVADA KADAVA like it was nothing. The stories went on about the duel details for detail and the ending of the Malfoy-Black Marriage. It even stated the words of Bellatrix Black about anyone with the Dark Mark. The ministry was starting to clean house and many positions were open to those who deserved them.

Bones was still annoyed by the Minister's request to show mercy but she reminded him that this was as per the law and they willingly lied to the entire Ministry to keep their jobs they should never have had. She also stated their bank records were to reviewed soon as well. He shut up after that.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer on other chapter, I'm still poor and hard working. Being safe during this Virus but I work in a Store that has groceries so I am still employed, barely.

Thanks for the reviews I have responded to those big ones. I do love to now if it needs attention in places (helps with future fics)

Well all to do now is... give Krieg a Redbull and ...Enjoy the Mayhem...P.s. MOXXI FOR PRESIDENTANYWHERE.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter 12

Gringotts...

Harry looked at the small diary with a scowl as Tannis was scanning it. She had asked to come this week to do some more research as well as to spend time on the island. Tannis had confirmed the book had very minor traces of Eridium like energies but they seemed corrupted. After getting all she could out of it Harry drained the thing of the Eridium and destroyed the soul thing in it. He was scowling as he felt like it was something vile to even be near. The Goblins had explained the magic behind splitting your soul to create this atrocity as well as the murder to complete it.

Harry looked at Tina before hugging her tightly. "I feel as if this would be my fate had I never met the Pandorans. But now I am a Pandoran too and I am free of that cursed thing. Where was this found?"

A goblin in charge of a large table full of confined items sneered and growled, "Malfoy Mansion. Lady Narcissa Black allowed us entry and deactivated all the internal wards. She said this vile collection was to to given to the Goblins to pay any debts and a list of what they are and what they do given to the DMLE, She also Had three aurors sweep the Mansion twice to ensure it was all removed. She nice lady when ex-husband not around."

Tina was giggling as she had spent a day with the three black sisters to learn more about them. It was a ladies day at the beach with Lilith and Maya as well. They even met Moxxi and that was one hell of a meeting. The shock value of her preferred outfit alone was worth it. But when Moxxi laid out on the beach in a bikini and then conned the sisters to try as well...Harry had come by to check on them and when a bikini clad Tina tackled him with kisses and the sight of the women...He had no chance before his mind shut down with a silly grin.

Harry had his meeting with the Goblins that morning and soon he learned of other creatures wanting to meet him. Many were uneasy because of his presence but when a Hyper House elf was providing drinks and snacks and being told to take a break and join the snacks they started to relax.

The woman before him had a rather odd beauty as she looked almost completely like a human but the animal ears and tail, along with sharper teeth and slitted eyes proved she was not. "Lord Potter, I am Emmy. I wish to know what you do for non witches and wizards. You hunt us or you aid us or you do nothing?"

Tina tilted her head thinking of the words. "So you want to know if we are a threat because we kill people and things all the time on Pandora. Emmy, does your kind live to kill anything that moves? Do you teach your young the way of living off the deaths of others?"

The woman shook her head. Tina smiled, "But that is the way of Pandora and this is clearly not Pandora. You don't attack us we don't harm you. Simple. Oh and oh, Can I pet your tail. IT SO FLUFFY."

Emmy chuckled as she expected that a lot but this girl was so interesting. She reeks of death and destruction but acted like a little girl, Crazy little girl but still...

The next one look like a small boy but his pale skin and red eyes told he too was not normal for Earth humans. "I represent the Nightshade Council of the Vampire clans. We had sided with the one known as Voldemort in the past because he made promises to improve the laws regarding us. As you know the British Wizards have no love for the Magical 'creatures' as they call us. What will you offer for our alliance?"

Harry grinned as he activated a small drone to fly slowly over to the boy and scan him. "We have technology and chemistry and education that makes understanding what creates your condition easier and clearer. We can look into a cure or possibly a correction to limit the conditions you live by. We also can clone and dispense blood packs with ease." Harry pulled a small blood pack out of his inventory, having been warned about this meeting in advanced. "We like to learn about other beings and we only kill to survive. Just like you do."

The boy nodded as the drone flew back to harry. After looking over the blood then using abilities to insure it was not laced or poisoned the boy took a sip and his eyes widened. "It clean. Pure, untainted blood. Not drugs, no potion effects, not even the bitter taste of everyday pollutants. I will take this to the council and we can discuss a treaty. But I have to ask about the laws?"

"I can look into them as I have been told that many of the laws are actually against a very old and very important treaty. The goblins are hunting down what they can on it...but ...as I hear it, Vampires and some of the Magical folk are very, very old. Think you can get the council involved in finding a copy of that old treaty? Same for you Emmy. We get that reviewed By Goblins then put before old farts, Er wizards. We can get a lot of those laws removed."

The two nodded as they ended the meeting. Dobby was just happy they did not try to fight Harry. Tina had to explain to Dobby that they were actually afraid to be that close to Harry. House-elfs have little in the way of self preservation around wizards and such so they barely feel the fears of being around Pandorans. Dobby has none of that fear or even feel any of it. Everyone else can tell just by being around them.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Harry returned to the School as the Weekend ended. He had to finish a few projects before starting to bring more Guests. When he entered the Great Hall for Lunch Dumbledore approached him.

"I would like a moment of your time, Would you come see me after your lunch please?" The old man smiled as Harry thought it over. Then the boy nodded. As Albus turned away he had to stop hearing the boy speak. "After dinner sounds better as I need to look into something. By the way, could you please return all the books you removed from the Library without the permission of the Lord of the Castle? Be a good chap get that done before our meeting. Especially the ones written long before the Ministry limitations. This school was never to be over seen by the Ministry. I have sent word to the Board of Governors their role will be allowed as long as it is for the benefit of all students and not just a select few."

The Hall held its breath as The old man's play for some control was shattered again. Harry had agreed to meet on his terms and had told the man what to do and that he had no grounds to refuse. Harry did not appear smug or triumphant about it so it hurt the old fart's image even more.

The tired Headmaster headed out as the boy sat down as Neville looked at him. "Um Harry...Just to let you know, Malfoy is Trying to start a riot against you by claiming you cheated in the duel. Most of us know you did not but he keeps saying you had it all planned."

Harry smirked, "Well That is true.. I mean I did plan to confront Lucy about his law to make me pay for the Triwizard thing, But I also know he would not back off there so I simply used his vanity and Bigoted Arrogance to my advantage. He was the one to Fall into such an obvious trap that his own laws allowed. As for the duel... He had three charmed and warded items were I had but one Pangolian Company High Capacity reflector shield. The Best part was I announced everything out loud before we even started. He did himself in when he used Lethal spells and then when he used, in front of everyone, the Killing Curse."

The Hall was hearing this clearly and the Ravenclaws were the first to agree with the statements. Harry then looked around the room. "Who here was not at the duel? So tell me where you all missed any of that. Draco Malfoy is the last Malfoy, he is basically poor as Narcissa Black controls what was once the Malfoy Wealth. And as of yesterday the entire Mansion was stripped and sold and the building and ward stone were shrunk and stored in the Vault. So lets be clear...He is a spoiled little bitch that has no idea how screwed he is and thinks he can still act all high and mighty."

The boy in question was snarling at Harry while reaching for his wand but before he could draw it Theodore Nott slugged him in the face. "The House of Nott formally Withdraws its alliance to the House of Malfoy." The Teachers and other students were stunned.

Crabbe and Goyle both stood and kicked the blond menace in the sides before approaching Pansy Parkinson. "We seem to be in need of a new Employer and as of now we are aware of your higher standards of the abilities and education of your allies. We wish to actually earn our grades instead of acting dumb all the time just to make that ingrate look better." The girl looked shocked but soon waved to an empty spot near her and Millicent.

Professor Snape decided to end the entertainment and took the now whimpering boy to the Hospital wing. Harry was eating his meal as if nothing had happened. Tina was laughing her ass off and fell out of the seat. "Did..did he learn nothing...Ha ha ha...He ..OH MY GOD...HE Was going to do it...HE was ...The shields would ...Ha ha ha.."

"I believe my psychotic little bomb bunny is trying to say... The idiot was going to do the same thing he and his father have done before. Did you know one definition of insanity is the do the same thing over and over and over and expect the results to change. The shield would have reflected his spell, AGAIN."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Isla De Potter...

Dobby was enjoying the Island as he learned to tend to the Crops and recover from the abuse of he Malfoy's. He waited on The black sisters while they spent time getting caught up together, He learned new drink mixing tricks from Moxxi, and he learned how to shot a small pistol...(All potter elves learned the pistol but a few learned rifles as well). Kreature was allowed to visit as long as he did nothing to cause trouble. He agreed fully and soon he heard of the goblins looking for item of a Tom Riddle. When talking with Dobby he learned about the diary of Riddle and realized the Locket his previous Master gave him to destroy was what they wanted. He told Sirius about it but would only give it over if Harry swore to destroy it.

That night Harry came over before Dinner and talked to the Elf. Hearing of how Regulus Black had turned on the Dark Lord and stolen the thing but could not destroy it. He told Kreature to find a way to do so before he led the Deatheaters away for the home. Harry nodded and glared at the foul tainted energies from the thing. "Place it in my hand and you will keep your promise to fulfill your last order."

The room chilled as Harry glowed Purple and his tattoos pulsed brightly. The locket screamed in agony as it opened and soon all the magic within was drained and cleaned. Harry looked at the thing with curiosity. "What is this thing. It feels like it holds a different magic connected to somewhere at the School?"

Sirius took a closer look gasping at the thing. "Harry! Thats the Locket of Salazar Slytherin. The Founder of the Slytherin house at Hogwarts. It is said he had a secret chamber somewhere at the school not tied to the regular wards. If you find it you might have to fight the Beast he left to protects his chambers."

Harry laughed as he thought it over. "So basically an earth version of a Vault Hunt. I love it. I gotta go eat then see the old fart but I will keep you posted on the hunt. And give Tannis a call I think she needs a break from her work again. Introduce her to the sisters and see if they can level her out a bit."

Harry started thinking about the prospect of this Secret Chamber. He figured if it was like a vault it would have very interesting Magical things. He would ask those Elves about it as well as the staff. It was his property for now so he needed to be sure the creature was not a threat to him or the students.

"Kreature, your last order is completed. You have served Regulus well, now please serve the remaining Black Family. Prove that even the House elves are proud of their House and not just act like part of the House opinion." The Creature frowned but went to work and soon Harry returned to the Hall for dinner while the day was ending. Harry had to return to the school but he had plans. He would do the end of year exams like normal but again use the Echo to cheat. He also knew he had little time left before the Raiders needed to deal with Jack.

Roland sent word of the events with Jack. The claptraps are controlling most of the Helios but Jack has the main systems and Robot Factories still. He sends fleets out to try and attack soft targets and get the raiders to react. Oddly enough Angel has been unable to hack those systems. Her abilities took a big hit after being purged of the Eridium.

Harry sent word to Dumbledore that the meeting needed to be postponed as something had come up regarding Potter House business. He would get back with a better time later. He actually just wanted to annoy the old goat but this was a half truth, Albus was so used to those.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Secret Meeting...

"I told you this was a bad idea. Now we have to deal with this brat and he can't be killed off like the others. How the hell did he get this strong? When the Dark Lord returns we will end him but until then we need to keep him out of our affairs. So how it that new law going?"

"It's almost finished but there is a snag. What ever this 'Eribyum' stuff is on their world, it acts like magic to aid them. Its how those foreigners were able to enter and navigate the school with no issue. We have to get the control of it back into Ministry hands before it gets worse. I mean, what happens when the children start thinking for themselves and not listen to our traditions?"

"Thats nothing, They are already starting to break the segregation we have been building on the Houses at the school. I have heard of the students sitting at the other tables and chatting among the other Houses. Those lectures are to dangerous for our way of life and yet we can't stop them till me get Potter out of the school."

The last one snorted and looked at the other three. Malfoy tried his hand. He is politically DEAD! Potter is not a child before you, untrained and helpless. He is a killer, He is an avenger, and most of all he is not afraid of us or Voldemort. You want to try and go against him with our paltry ability? Do it on your own. My sources say the Dark Lord's play for the stone failed but his wraith is back in Albania, I have sent word to the spy to head there right away. We will return the Dark Lord while you get yourselves killed but mark my words...If you fail and Potter takes your Houses then we will claim them as Blood traitors..."

The last one rose and headed away chuckling behind the concealing robes. The others were thinking over the words and knew to move too soon would do just as they were told. They had to out play the child who was using their own laws against them.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hogwarts next day...

Harry walked up to the odd looking hut and knocked. The deep barking echoed out till the massive grounds keeper stepped out holding a large Boar-hound. "Harry, Good to see yah. What can I do fer ya?"

"Hagrid, Its good to see you too. I need to meet with a few of the sentient creatures in the Forbidden Forest. I would like you to be my Liaison. I know you already have a good understanding of their ways so I need you to help me not make any offending remarks or actions. Oh and Tina will be joining us so please warn them of her...Unusual personality." Hagrid's booming laugh was hear clear to the forest edge at that one. "Oh and I have not forgotten, Have someone available to cover at least two weeks of feeding and caring for the local creatures when you and the Lovegoods come to Pandora this Yule Break."

Hagrid was so pleased he quickly prepared himself and headed to the woods. Harry headed inside and soon began his classes with Half interest. The defense classes had been the best in years that even the Seventh years did not realize how badly they were behind. The aurors knew to teach what was needed and not worry about the Ministry limitations as 'the laws stated a Lord can do as he wills with in his home as long as not breaking any laws' which meant a loophole to do anything without worry as long as it was in their domain. Harry asked for a list for spells they would teach and its effects. He agreed to most but not anything truly Vile. The Aurors said that was a test and they would be glad to keep teaching and do shifts with other Disabled or retired ones to get lots of class and supplemental classes done.

Little did anyone know this year would be the highest grades in DADA in over 65 years.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

That night Harry and Tina went to bed tired but happy. They had done lots of research and asked the other staff about the last time the chamber opened. Harry even asked the elves what they knew, but they all said it was not something of the Castle they were aware of.

The next couple days they talked with all the ghosts and a few portraits. They were led to Moaning Martel, that was when the real fun began. After Tina's special way of dealing with annoyances was exhausted, the little psycho told Martel she could demolish the entire 'loo' with one grenade and Harry would put a phase seal around the room to keep her in it. The girl explained that she only remembered seeing a pair of large yellow eyes near the sinks.

The scans showed a hidden pipe under the sinks so Tina just obliterated them with a singularity grenade. She noted Martel getting pulled toward it as well and decided to keep it in mind for Peeves.

Deep under the school the pair landed after their long and entertaining slide down the pipe. Harry lead them with his tattoos glowing to provide light for the trek. When they stopped at a door covered in snakes Harry pulsed his energy and watched the snakes pull back in fear. His grin was feral as he realized the opportunities this would present.

The next chamber was well over done by snake motifs. It was also holding a massive face statue of some long gone wizard. Tina was giggling her head off. "And what has you in such an entertained mood my dear bunny?"

"It is a Vault like ruins. So if we play our cards right there is a monster behind the face there I mean its big enough." Before he could question the logic she tossed a new grenade at the face. It exploded into a cloud of cold, icy death. The face froze over before collapsing under the strain. Harry looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Athena showed me her stash form the days with Jack on the moon. I finally reversed engineered the the cryo blasters. Now I have a cryo grenade. But it needs a little work so it will be a while before I can create a mod for it. I bet Torque could let me in on some pointers for effective dispersal ..~If I tell him I could make it go Booom ~."

The rumble from inside the hole broke their attention and they watched as a massive serpent slithered out of it. Harry's Echo searched the new database and came back with 'Basilisk'. He narrowed his gaze as the eyes glared at him. The shields took a big hit with barely 10% remaining. He warned Tina who jumped away the donned her Mask. When the glare hit her it also left a little but the fact that nothing was shot at them made the pair nervous.

Harry's shots hit hard and did some damage but they didn't do much. Tina was reluctant to use heavy explosives to started using a Shock shotgun. The hulking beast did not like that and soon it tried to glare at her again but froze as Harry stepped between her and it. His tattoos glowed brightly and his clothing swayed as if in a breeze. Tina took the opportunity to snag one of Harry's grenades and tossed it right down the snakes mouth.

Do to Harry's energy as well as the acidic venom from its fangs causing the thing to detonate early, The result was two very gory and very stunned children and one headless and very dead Basilisk. Harry was no stranger to the corrosive element but he did get nervous at the venom's slow but complete degrading of the shields. With a pulse of phase energy he cleaned it off them both and slowly led Tina to the open and unguarded face.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Harry looked glum as they returned to the Great Hall for dinner. Dumbledore looked at the two and decided to get into the middle of things. "Lord Potter, what was so important that you had to skip Classes and meals today?" Harry looked up and with a clearly unhappy and very clam voice, "Earth creatures are too weak. I tell you if I went against an Raak Hive that weak it would be no fun. Why is a Basilisk so dangerous if it can't even break a shield. That killing curse had more power that the snakes eyes did."

"D..did you say Basilisk? Where on earth did you find a Basilisk?"

"In the Chamber of secrets beneath the school. Big one too but now its headless and we did scan all the stuff in the old rooms it was protecting. Hey Tina, don't forget to copy it over to Black and Tannis."

"~Ok.~" The girl had moved over to Hermione and Neville when the old fart walked up.

"Harry my boy..." The room fell silent as a bang was heard and Dumbledore fell to the floor holding his arm. The next words held a cold and deep malice that no one dared to breath to loud. "NEVER, say that word to me. I am a Lord, I am a trained killer, and I am not in any way related or entailed to you. That was your last warning. Do NOT judge my actions, do not chastise me and never ever try to act as if your words mean anything to me. Actions prove one's worth and so far your actions leave much to be desired. Albus Dumbledore, there was a Basilisk under your very feet for years and even after the first time it was let lose on the school you still had no clue. Hagrid will be allowed to do magic even if you have to teach him. His wand will be repaired or replaced by the Ministry as he was wrongfully accused and convicted. And right now I am in the mood to Kill something so tonight I will go to Pandora then return by morning." Harry slowly holstered the Pistol to his hip .

He began to walk away before stopping. "If you leave these grounds to go to the Wizengamot or your friends there about my words or actions I will have your beard on my trophy wall right next to Handsome Jack's gun and hand. You have lost any Mercy I had left when you dared to use that word. Your past has come to destroy you and I am doing it by your own laws."

The room watched Him leave and looked to Tina who grinned. "What? I ain't the one who left him to the worst type of Muggles your exaggerated stories could ever come up with. That was all on the old fart there. They treated Harry like crap and even gave him the space under the stairs to live in. They beat a child that was a blood relative to the woman. But you all were told he was in good health and being cared for. How about you all ask very precise yes or no questions to your oh so Great Leader of the Light about Harry's childhood? Oh wait we already proved he knew absolutely nothing."

She went back to discussing things with the Gryffindors and let the room glare at Dumbledore. Hagrid was quiet till the man turned to look at him. The Half giant simply stood and left the room. He wanted to be alone as he let the words echo in his heart. 'wand repaired or replaced by the Ministry'.

Harry was true to his words and the next morning her returned smelling of explosives and gunpowder. He also had strange flat but square box with him. Tina smelled the aroma and nearly jumped him to snatch it away and head back to the Ravenclaw table she was at today. Luna was telling her about some of the articles her dad wrote in his 'Quibbler'. The table looked at the box as she opened it reverently.

"Skag meat and Thresher strips, with Raak cheese and Gouda. The sauce is basic Earth blend so it has less bite but still great taste. Eat up my little Boom Bunny." With table watched as she did so with a near euphoric look. Luna laughed and told the others this was a common dish in the Sanctuary and that there was an Earth equivalent called Pizza.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

That coming weekend Harry was ready for the next ones to come. He decided it was time to put the great Albus Dumbledore through hell. But first he had a new plan to deal with the other old men in the government.

His morning was scheduled with Bones and Black regarding the old laws. Then that noon he had his meeting with the Centaurs and others in the Forbidden Forest. After Dinner he was to meet the Goblins who had reviewed the old treaty. He was glad to hear his house was not going to be effected as the Potter's had held great respect for the Magical creatures and Non-wizards.

By the time he and Tina laid in bed his head was swimming with all the new ideas. He had one more week before he would truly make life hell for the Wizards and their stupidity. He had the best way to do it. But it had to be done very carefully and played with complete distraction. He grinned and in that moment so many other wizards shivered at the feeling in the air.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The Great Albus Dumbledore looked at the tired and weary face of the minister, "Cornelius, What brings you here?"

"Stuff the pleasantries Dumbledore. I need access to the oldest record books here in the Castle. Today the entire Department of Creature regulations just blacked out. No Magic, no light, not even a piece of paper remained to be felt out. When the last person finally left the office. Well the door and office disappeared as well. Gringott's has told us that none of their curse-breakers will help as it is due to our negligence to an ancient treaty. WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY TALKING ABOUT?"

"Calm down, calm down, I think I might know but I am not allowed to access those books anymore. Perhaps you should seek out the _Lord_ of the castle? I do believe there was reference to an old treaty with the magical creatures and King Arthur Pendragon. I believe it was over seen by Merlin as well but with out the right books I cannot confirm this." The old man smiled a little too innocently.

Fudge just sighed and then glared at the bearded buffoon. "Where is he then so I can demand those books?" He paled as he felt the sudden cold of the castle settle on him. "Perhaps I should...ask for them." The pressure lifted.

Albus was still smiling. "He does not really take classes anymore but does step in on some. Perhaps it would be best to wait till Lunch in an hour and meet him in the great hall. I would suggest asking one of the House elves but they are very busy lately. I think he has plans to restart his Pandoran Guest thing he was doing." The wizards both suffered a cold chill down their spins at the thought.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Lunch arrived and Fudge took a seat at the Head table to the stares of the students. One even asked if he was doing any lectures like the Raiders did. He smiled but told them he was here to speak to Harry and that he was good at politics but it was not something for a lecture. The student laughed and said that some of the lecture described corruption and politics very well.

Harry had arrived a bit late and as he sat he saw the rather plump man heading his way. "Lord Potter good to see you. I wish it was under better terms but I have need of your Library or at least to locate and review a tomes regarding ancient treaties from the time of the Pendragons. Would you allow myself or someone else you approve of to peruse the castle for this tome?"

Harry looked at Tina a she was heading over from the Hufflepuff table. She was getting some tips to improve her outfit but keep her uniqueness, and her bunnies. "Tina dear, Has Gaige finished the cataloging and indexing of the Hogwarts Library yet?"

"Yep she sent the file over two days ago. We still need to get a shielded mainframe in here to upload it and to teach everyone how to work it. Hermione was a big help so far. Hey if you need something found sooner ask her." The little girl smiled up to the Minister but he swore there was mischief in her eyes.

The girl in question was three seats down reading a large tome and taking notes. He asked her for tomes from the Pendragon era, she told him what shelves and which books. Later he asked for anything in those 37 books referred to a Magical creature's Treaty. That lowered it too 15 books. He took those after allowing Madam Pince to tag the books to be returned 'one way or another' after two weeks. Little did the Minister realize how very well played this day would be.

When the man left Harry started to laugh. Hermione was giggling and poor Neville looked confused. Hermione smiled at him and pointed to the book in front of her. 'The Great Treaties of the Magical Kingdoms' Below it in smaller script, 'those who do not respect the elder magical beings will not be able to read this book.'. Neville though it through and not once did Fudge ask for 'Magical Beings or Nations'. He clearly thought and stated 'creatures'.

Harry had to explain to the few that he trusted about the treaty and how magic was doing its part in enforcing it. He also explained that if the Ministry failed to recognize the Magical beings seats at the next Wizengamot then the old Houses would lose some of their magic till they did, even to the point of fully losing their magic.

Neville took the advice to heart and informed his Gran about doing so at the next session.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N Almost there on last chapter after this and then I can fully focus on the other works. Please remember to Pm if you have comments or questions. Thanks to all who I have talked with.

SPECIAL NOTICE: Prayers and well wishes to all no matter your faith or not. I wish everyone good health in this global disease and hope for quick recovery to all effected in any way. My family is in good health at this time but we are still at risk like everyone else. Please be safe and careful everyone.

On with the Mayhem...(No Tina, we can't just blow up Covid-19...I wish you could but you can't.)

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter 13

Peter Pettigrew was a cowardly man. Not an idiot, just a coward. He saw the way the boy was that first night in Hogwarts. And after the first attempt on the Lord's Quarters by his current fool of a keeper he knew he had to get away.

Being able to turn into a rat and stay under the radar was good. But after he started to see the Daily Prophet reports about Potter and these Pandorans, He knew he needed to get back in with the deatheaters for protection. After the night of the troll and seeing first hand how calm these children spoke of killing it, he hightailed it out of the castle.

Ron had missed the rat but the twins convinced him it might have been grabbed by the troll or anything else that could have gotten in that night. He accepted it and soon started to focus on his 'friendship' with Harry Potter.

Using his animagus form he hitched a ride on a ship and using the woods at times he followed a 'point-me' spell to Albania. He ran into a couple others looking for the Dark Lord and lead them to an alter he was told to find.

There he was nearly killed by a giant snake that protected the alter but after the wraith stopped it and took over one of the other men, Peter was told how to revive his Lord. Unfortunately he had to tell the possessed man about the events he had heard going on back in Britain. The new guests as well as Dumbledore being removed from the Political field and then Potter putting the Purebloods to task with every Law they tried to use.

After few months of dark rituals, Voldemort had a new body..sort of. Peter tried to contact the few Deatheaters in Britain but they held silent. Luck had it that someone did reply and advised that he stay away from the others. With Black free and cleared and Bellatrix now free of her Marriage Contract, No deatheater was safe. Voldemort was now pissed as his followers had basically declared him not strong enough to follow. This was an out rage. He had plans to plot and soon he would build his army. He was preparing his body for a resurrection ritual but needed certain items.

Luck was a fickle thing as Peter did find out from a foreign paper about the attempt to return the Tri-Wizard Tournament. That led to the slow trek back to the homelands of Voldemort. And to the beginning of a new plan.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Albus Dumbledore was getting irritated about having to sit back and let things happen. His plans were barely holding and right now he was trying to figure out what he could do to regain his few followers undying loyalty. The matriarch of the Weasley family was still reluctant to fully listen as her plans also failed. How was she to gain Potter money if Harry never befriended Ron or even looked at Ginny. She was also worried about the safety of her children as this boy was clearly not weak and easily swayed.

The letters from her son about how Harry was willing to kill anyone he saw as a threat and the news of how he practically destroyed The House of Malfoy. It did not help either that the boy was able to quote the Pureblood laws with such perfect wording that he could do all this without breaking the laws.

Albus silently glared at the Goblins, led by Snape, heading into the castle. Harry had told everyone of the Basilisk and Snape explained about the potions ingredients they could gather and sell to aid the school. Dumbledore had planned to use the corpse for his own finances but the boy was quick to remind him of who the property belonged to and that it was 'his kills, his spoils'.

Now he had to stay away from the chamber as well due to his failed attempts to follow them to the Chamber. Harry had set a turret with direct orders to keep out any unauthorized personnel, Namely him. The only solace is that he did agree to host the students from the other schools. Now he just needed to confound device that would chose the champion. A few well chosen words and he would have the wizarding world hating the boy.

He had to get his control back. He looked at the students around him. The future of the Wizengamot that listened to their own thoughts instead of blindly following the path he lays out for them. The future was not going to be as easy as he wished and now he has so much to do to get some of that future back.

His thoughts turned to the events leading to the boys current status. This strange world and all those weird powers and the gadgets he had. Those led to power and authority and that was what Dumbledore needed. He would get his way even if he had to kill the foolish child to do it. He just needed to get everyone to see how dark Potter had become.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Pandora...

Harry was grinning ear to ear as he was explaining to Marcus about the wizards and the Goblins. The man was looking like he wanted to slap someone for being so blind to the Capitalism. He agreed to go with Harry this time but was not happy about the other one coming. He did agree to give a course on money and finances and investments as long as he got to meet the Goblins. Harry agreed and even planned on making it a joint lecture with a Goblin rep as well.

He soon found himself in front of his new revenge project. After a short discussion and a few concessions, the second one agreed tot he plan. Tina was informing the Raiders of the plan as well as how to deal with Jackass. Roland was actually pleased with it but wanted to do some adjusting. Harry agreed to let them all look into ensuring every angle was covered and after this week he would help with the end of Jack.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sunday evening...Hogwarts...

The dinner crowd was gathered for the arrival of the next set of guests, they did notice some professors looking very put out as the room waited. After a few minutes into the feast the room erupted in purple flames and there beside Harry and Tina stood a very stern but smiling man in odd clothing around his large frame. Unlike the others this man did not look like a warrior but he did look dangerous.

Beside the man was a metal box like thing that seemed to be moving around. "Hello Hogwarts, My designation is CL4P-TP but you can call me Claptrap. I am pleased to meet you all. Now who wants to here all about my adventures with the Crimson Raiders?"

Harry chuckled as he saw the Glare from his favorite Deputy Headmistress. Dumbledore however was getting an idea that he could get this 'thing' to tell him all Harry's secrets. Unfortunately his plans would be his downfall. This is the Great and undefeatable Claptrap after all. And Tina knew how to bypass his only weakness.

Earlier that week. She ran into Peeves who tried to insult her. She told him she had a gift for him and when he caught the tiny metal ball it popped. The Micro-singularity grenade did the trick as Peeves was pulled into a tiny space before being released. Tina then explained that if the ghost helped the metal golem get to any floor Dumbledore was on during its visit, well she would forget all about how well the bomb worked on the poltergeist. He quickly agreed and considered it a worthy prank. After the week he would keep asking when the little golem would return.

The next day classes went as usual but the funny thing was the Goblin talking to Marcus in a serious business manner. Soon the goblin was grinning and the first years were getting scared. Albus was displeased by the presence of the Gringotts Goblin but when he heard that it was to aid in the lectures about finances and capitalism , he got curious. The old wizard was impressed by the pair explaining the benefits of investments and productivity.

When asked why the goblin was so neutral around the man, the reply was simply. His methods of business are as close to Goblin as possible. That and he had a great business personality. The stories he would tell during the evening time was also very fun for the students. His methods and wording made many of them entranced. The goblins had done a bit of business with him and they also got with lord Potter about a special arrangement. Marcus would talk with Moxxi and Torque and if approved, the Underdome will have Goblin tournaments with no guns. 'Prove your a real Bad-ass without a firearm'. The proceed go to Sanctuary and Marcus as liaison, and the goblins get to enjoy a good bloodbath.

On a side note, Scooter also got into the act as he let the goblins use the Catch-A-Ride with Harry. The mine cars certainly had nothing on that experience.

That mid week was not dull as Dumbledore was trying to do everything he could to silence the metal menace. His magic did not hold. No doors remained closed to the thing and some how it kept getting to what ever floor he was on. He was ready to pull his beard out and still had two more days to go.

That Friday the biggest bombshell hit the old man hard. The thing called Claptrap casually stated he was ready to return to the command center of his Claptrap army currently holding the tyrannical Jack in his own space station. The very thought of more than one of these things was unnerving but the event for that evening made the man glad it was leaving.

Friday after classes, on the pitch was the Claptrap and Harry. "Ok, time to show them why you are the undefeatable Claptrap, Activate VAULT_ !" The Claptrap stood still for a second before spinning around. Suddenly it stated t laugh madly. Training dummies with moving bases appeared around it as the Subroutines activated. "TORQUE FIESTA". Grenades flew around like made Before a Buzzaxe appeared and more dummies fell. Soon two guns were drawn as the dummies were mowed down and finally the oddest thing occurred. A mirrored ball appeared above the metal creature and its lights started to cause different effects on the dummies.

After the show Claptrap was a hit and even had his picture taken with the braver students. The group was heading out that night and Albus was in tears of joy as it left. He looked over the Hall and felt deep down he had failed everyone when he decided to leave Harry at the Dursleys. No one knew the how or why Harry was able to get to Pandora but he has made a name for himself and it was even greater than 'The-boy-who-lived'.

That night the Castle was sleeping peacefully as Albus approached the Lord's Quarters. "I am sorry, I am a foolish and not as blind now, old man. Thank you for your duty in protecting the Lord of the Castle. And let him know he needs to return early to deal with the Wizengamot who wish to try again against him. I still have my sources. All I want now is the true end of Voldemort." With that said he left.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

During that week...starting Monday...

Gringotts in France sent word to the French Minister about an issue regarding the Tri-Wizard tournament. Lord black was asked by the Goblins to mediate. He did and soon Bauxbaton declared they would not participate in this. The evidence of a Lord not even being told of these plans or being forced by a law to 'foot the bill' of something he was not informed directly of.

Drumstrag was shown the echoes of Harry's Arena fights as well as a few hunts. The fact this boy was blooded and clearly dangerous was taken to heart. The fact they also had a copy of his picture of him holding the Killing Curse held sway them to not participate and to hold the British Ministry to their actions.

The ICW was also made aware of everything going on as well as a few extra things. Soon every Allied Wizarding country was calling for answers from the Wizengamot. Lord Black was busy with just answering questions and playing Echoes to prove his points. He also had a few 'muggle' books about the Wars and their weapons. When he stated these or but tickling jinx versus Dark curses compared to the weapons of Pandora, The hole room agreed to work with or at least ignore Lord Potter. Black told them that was all he really wanted.

Black had also reinstated all three black sisters to the family and held a dinner so they could all meet. Bellatrix was subdued but it was mostly the potions and rituals to cleanse the Dark Magic effects from her. They would take time. She did smile at Theodore Tonks and thanked him for getting her sister away from the crazed Matriarch and he plans.

A few reports came through the ICW channels to let Sirius know about Deatheater activity in other countries. They cracked down on it then Started special sections in their papers to match the lectures of Roland. This did open a few eyes when it was confirmed by letters to the paper from family of arrested Deatheaters telling of their fallen members showing signs of repeated Cruciatous curses.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Wizengamot …... Sunday evening …

Fudge looked around the room sweating he knew this was dangerous but right now he had no choice. The entire Regulations of Magical Creatures department had dissapeared so no one knew who was a registered or suspected creature. The archives for the department were also gone. And now the statues in the Atrium looked like the creatures were explaining how to do a spell to the Wizard. The water was not even there unless certain people got near it. Then it would hose them with enough force to throw them across the floor.

The Books he found did little to address the Treaty they were told of and every time he tried to demand it of the Goblins or other creatures, they would laugh. He opened his mouth to address the room but he was soon interrupted. By every seat disappearing. Save the Longbottoms and Bones and Potter. The Black seat looked faded and dull but it was still there.

Harry had just walked in and looked at everyone getting off the floor. "Oh, I see the treaty still has not been addressed. Well that sucks. Hey Fudge, did you know that soon other departments will disappear as well, I mean the treaty effects all of Magical Britain, not just certain parts. Good night Gentlemen."

He was blocked by two large men in Auror robes. Harry grinned as he put a barrel of two pistols under their chins. "Please tell me you were simply ensuring I looked my best before leaving? No?" His grin fell away as he holstered the weapons. "Fudge, I will say this once and only once. The charter for the first Wizengamot and the treaty hold a very precise detail that will fix this issue. But I am not gonna lead you by the nose to the bone like your so used to. Fix it your damn self or resign and see if someone else can fix it."

The room stood still as Harry looked at the Guards and grinned. He flamed out and lit their robe hems on fire on the way out. Fudge finally had enough and called for the arrest of Lord Potter. Bones laughed and reminded him he would have to do that himself because no Auror was going near that sleeping dragon.

After three days Fudge finally made it down to the Archives and looked at the Charter but he did not see what he was told to find. He saw the parts about founding and even the original members, odd there are some strange names here, must be long gone Houses. He read it all the way till he found a clue. A reference to the Wizengamot up holding the representations and alliances of the Treaties with the Magical Beings. He still had no idea. When he showed it to Amelia Bones she laughed and said it was all right there, but she had real work to do and he was the Minister so he needed to fix it or resign as no one would cross Harry Potter after the dressing down at that meeting.

Umbridge looked confused as well. She read it twice and the only thing she could tell was something about more seats that there was currently. She did agree a couple names looked oddly non-wizard like. She was just glad she was not near any of the magic effects going on in the Ministry. She refused to comment why she never walks through the Atrium either. No one had yet to see her getting water blasted into a wall.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Harry was getting on in his work with the farms and the other things in the wizarding world. His money was steady and his Friends in Gringott's were now calling him brother. Some had watched his rounds during the Underdome matches and agreed he was a warrior to the end. That and his driving skills made many friend as well.

The school year was ending soon and the News had announced the dropping of the Tri-Wizard Tournament after a few issues had come out. It also posted a story about the Ministry being plagued by strange events and all leading to a Treaty that no one remembers or wishes to talk about. Minister Fudge has been looking into it but nothing has come of it yet. In other related news, 25 wizards in Deatheater regalia were arrested trying cross French borders to get to Britain. This comes as a shock as their learned 'He-who-must-not-be-named' is dead. Lord Black and Lord Potter stated: "many of them think the Dark one will return soon. But that is their stupidity to side with a 'Nearly Muggleborn' who preaches Pureblood dogma but kills any who cross him, INCLUDING PUREBLOODS!"

It was also mentioned that several businesses in Knockturn Alley were being restored by magical means. The old council hall in to alley once used to give voice to the magical creatures representatives had been active once again after years of silence. 'More news to come as we get it.'

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The year ended with Fudge at his wits end. Many offices had to close as no magic would work and soon the whole Ministry was just abandoned. Lord Potter was seen a few times down Knockturn Ally but no one would dare ask him his business.

An Auror went down to look around and noticed it did seem a lot better off, even the lesser desirable kept off to themselves. When he asked someone who was doing the cleaning, they replied it was Magic itself. They also stated it was expected after the treaty was forsaken for so long.

Fudge had enough. He needed to fix this or he could never be minister again. He took the charter to Gringotts and waited in line. When asked his business he simple stated he needed to hire a legal aid to help clarify the wording of an old document. The Goblin saw the charter and grinned. Fudge had to wait two days but be back by noon and ready to take notes.

Some things can change people and Fudge did as told. He looked wore out and so did Percy Weasley, The boy was a secretary and a good scribe so Fudge asked him to come as well to help ensure all notes were taken. The Goblins were doing their best to unnerve the poor man. After ten minutes of an older Goblin looking over the Charter it spoke, "It seems this is a simple matter. By not following this Charter for so long and by forsaking these Treaties tied to the charter, The Wizengamot is removed from its authority, and thus so is the Ministry as it was formed around the Wizengamot."

The Goblin looked at the man who just shook his head. Finally he just sighed. "Excuse me but where might I find a copy of this Treaty that seems to have been the source of all this troubles. I would like to know exactly what I have to do to at least get the Ministry back up and running at the bare minimum."

The Goblin narrowed its eyes at the two Wizards. "Are you asking if we goblins can acquire a copy of the treaty?" Fudge nodded to the elder. "Yes I am Humbly asking if the goblins can obtain and show me a copy of the Treaty, or at least where to look for it."

The Goblin snapped it fingers and an old scroll appeared on the table. Percy was about to rant about them withholding the Treaty till Fudge laughed. "I demanded, I ordered, I insisted, But now that I simply asked, now I am given what I need. Weatherby, please look this over and this charter and tell me what looks to be the gist as I need to sit here and focus myself. I fear you may need a new Minister by the end of the month."

After ten minutes Weasley started to write soon he had the gist of it in simple terms. 'ALL Magicals were to represented in the Wizengamot. ALL laws involving a certain party or being must have their representative present or the law is invalid. It must have the representatives signature in blood and magic to be approved. ALL members of the Ministry must declare an oath to uphold the just and fair rules and laws for all beings in Magical Britain. And finally, Any breach of this contract by repeated defiance of the treaty will result in the magical disbandment of the Wizengamot.

Percy looked concerned, "Sir this basically states that any laws we passed against the Dark Creatures or Magical creatures were illegal in the charter of the Ministry. We passed and enforced laws that broke the law. I think...I think your not the only one who will need a new job soon. We all will.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

End of second year exams...

Harry and Tina did their exams, well Tina only did the Potions practical but she did pass it with an O. Harry of course passed all his and then started to prepare for the feast. When asked if he had plans for next year he smiled and said, " I think I will go ahead and take my OWLS. Then I can focus on my farms and on getting Pandora back in line. Well after we finally kill Handsome Jack. Oh and If you want I could give the school back to your control... Maybe."

With that he left in pillar of flames. Soon to be at Gringotts getting his latest harvest ready to go. He had given the Goblins some mass storage Echoes Gaige and Claptrap rigged up to help get it going faster. They also had the next wave of warriors ready to go to the Underdome. Some of them learned to use guns and scavenged Shields and weapons from the Bandits. Those were going to be the next participants in Torques Next event.

When they all arrived the Goblins saluted Harry and headed off to their future Battleground. He took the Food to Moxxi then headed to The HQ. "Ok so this is crazy but how about we let Jack get to the vault. I mean let him out of the Helios and down to the dig site then when he gets done acting like he is a hot shot we sweep in and kill him. And then open the vault and kill that too."

Roland looked at him and smiled. "You need to shoot things, don't you soldier? I figure you have most of two years of needing to do major damage to something, all pent up. We found a Raak hive that is too close to an outpost. Take Tina and have fun then we go over the plans you gave us before, along those lines, and get to work letting him dig his own grave."

That night they finished the plans as Harry was watching the Underdome Matches at Moxxi's. The simple actions would lead to some major closure. Angel would allow a 'slip up' to happen letting Jack fast travel to the Hero's Pass were he knew the Vault was. Then they would storm the Pass and head to the vault knowing he would gloat the whole time. Once at the vault Jack being the egotistical maniac he is will use the Vault key his loaders will steal from a transport. The Clap drones will be running that part.

The final event will be the Vault hunters versus The Vault creature. And then the execution of good old Jack-ass himself.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Inside the Vault...

The masked asshole just looked around in shock as he watched the dead Guardian slip into the lava. "No. No nonono. How..How can you be winning. How do you keep doing this? I'm the Hero not you..ME!" He turned to see the new arrival and his face just froze. "Hello Angel..."(BANG)

The Siren of Phase shift stared at the falling man with hatred and tears in her eyes. "Good Bye Jack, you lost the right to be my father a long time ago." She turned and soon fell to the ground as she felt two pairs of arms wrapping around her. Harry and Tina just held her as she cried. Her sobs interrupted by the words.. "Its over..it finally..over. He can't hurt me anymore."

Harry let her go then walked over the the body that still had a bit of life left. He placed his fingers to the mans head and closed his eyes. After a minute he grinned. "I have all your knowledge and all your accounts. Angel will be the new head of Hyperion. And you will be a villain you always were."

The Hunters planned to return to their Sanctuary to celebrate but when Lilith touched the Vault Key it displayed a map of the local systems. Icons for other Vaults showed up, leading Roland to scowl. They kept quiet as Krieg lifted Angel up and they headed to the Fast travel. Harry however looked at the ruins around him. Something was calling to him. Something was not right about all this. His tattoos glowed as he stared at the arch. Tina stood beside him looking worried.

"Harry? Is..Is something wrong?" He turned and hugged her tightly and kissed her on the lips. The kiss was simple but the love they felt from it made it some much more to them. "Not sure, but I know we can handle it together. Besides, We still get to fuck with those wizards for a few more days while I get my Newts done."

She accepted that but her eyes held a moment of sanity that she would never admit to. He kissed he and she would never let those kisses end. Even if he had to destroy the Wizarding World to protect him.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Back on Earth..Britain...

The cauldron bubbled and hissed as the ritual was completed and the last part caused it to melt away to reveal a tall thin figure. The return of the feared Lord Voldemort has come. His first task was to find out were his followers had gone off to after his defeat. He also needed to find out why the recruitment were limited. He was the Dark Lord so why did so many not fear him or wish to follow his rule?

The latest news from those that did come to him was grim indeed. Some one had basically ruined the Dark Leader persona by stating the lesser spoken of facts, like torturing your minions, or not sharing the power, or in his own case...Branding his followers and stealing their magic. Someone even told of his heritage just to prove he was no Lord and a Hypocrite. He loathed this new outlook and needed to be feared again. He would challenge the Lord of Hogwarts During the Opening feast for the next term. And then he would kill them.

Little did he realize his whole plan revolved around one important and overlooked detail.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Pandora...

Harry Kept his word and Now he was letting The Lovegoods take pictures of a few creatures as well as Hagrid trying to pet a skag. Oddly enough any thing that came near Luna mellowed out and became tame. It was like she had this way with them. Nargles were tiny Raaks. Crumpled horned Snorklack were Stalkers. Even the Blubbering Humdingers were based on lesser known Varkid species. By the end of the week a young stalker had taken to following Luna everywhere. Hagrid was happy to see her smiling that he would use his authority as a Care of Magical Creatures post to allow the thing to come to Hogwarts. He also stated it could just be her familiar.

The Raiders had a great time and when Hagrid took up a challenge against a couple massive sized Psychos...well he did warn them he was built pretty tough. The fact a skag was gnawing on his arm and he just thought it was 'cute' was a good sign.. the poor Bandits never had a chance. The Gentle giant knew they were bad people but when they made a very vulgar comment about Luna...He just pounded then into the ground like stakes.

By the end of their trip Luna had drawn many pictures and Xeno had taken Magical pictures of Pandora. TO say the readers were in for a treat was putting it lightly. But they needed to head back as the Ministry was at it again. This time it was due to the 'Dark' and 'Traditionalist' families refusing to listen to the charter and the treaty. Harry had a plan and the Lovegoods were his Press team for the show.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

New Wizengamot meeting place...

Minister fudge was not happy about this but he knew it had to be done. Luck was on his side as the room still only had certain seats active and that was not enough to out him...yet. "Settle down, settle down. I am here to fully explain what has been happening and how to fix it but I have learned that MANY of you already knew the problem. Be prepared for an investigation as this lack of communication has led to the status we now hold. As the Ministry is now completely shut down... we must do as stated in the Treaties and Charter or risk this being far worse..."

The uproar was getting worse till Harry walked into the room and handed out the translated copies of the Treaty. "If you will all read over these and I ask you all to understand this is the word for word treaty that has caused all these issues. As you will see it is not the Ministers fault for the shut down of ..well everything. It is you and your ways. (His markings glowed) Before yelling, "start reading. Oh and last page is the Charter as well."

Two hours passed as the room read and discussed the information. Hermione had left clear notes as to what the wording meant and that any other interpretation was bullshit. Harry was enjoying tea with the minister and Bones as the room was trying to find a way around it. Finally Augusta Longbottom stood up. Lord Potter, why is it your seat was never lost or faded?"

Harry grinned, "Potters respect all creatures regardless of what or who they are. I mean, when was the last time any one saw a goblin speak rudely to a Potter or vice versa. We gave Griffins and Hippogriff a home around our lands because it was the right thing to do not because we own them or such. Potters had done business in Knockturn on many an occasion, James Potter did it through the elves just so it would not effect the 'light image' but had always done it with respect... You call them creatures but your hate and bigotry are what caused this mess, your lack of respect to those that had even King Pendragon and Merlin's respect caused this. So lets be clear. As of tomorrow, a group of representatives from most of the Magical beings will walk into the ministry and into the Wizengamot chambers. Any who dare to follow without accepting them as equals will be denied their seats. When we have enough. We will start the votes to 're-seat' the Wizengamot."

This caused many to rant and rage till Harry held out a grenade. The room froze in silence. "This device is an example. You don't fear me till I showed it, but all of you knew I have these. And what they can do. SO WHY ARE YOU UPSET NOW THAT WE ARE DOING AS THE TREATY SAYS?"

Fudge sighed and stood. "Please put that away. Ladies and Lords. After the votes and the replacing of seats by all active parties, I will be stepping down as Minister. I have allowed too much to ruin us in my greed. Director Bones will place me in custody right after." With this said he stood to leave but froze as he heard the words.

"AVADA..."(BANG) Lord Nott yell to the floor covered in holes as Harry was holding a shotgun out and grinning. Everyone turned to see the body start to melt away into a green goo. Harry looked at the others. "Sorry but we forgot to mention the dear Minister is under my protection. That was corrosive ammo. Care to try me today. I mean I am missing my cuddle time with a very dangerous short fused Demolitionist."

The room looked shaken as Harry had kill in front of them with out care and hi words echoed in their minds, "You don't fear me till I show it, but all of you knew I have these."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Riddle Manor...

Voldemort was not happy to hear of the meeting he has now lost Nott and his money for the cause. His idea to take the Ministry would be null as it was useless right now. The wards on Hogwarts were to dangerous to tempt as he could feel them even from a distance. And even trying to take any of the Magical alleys was a bad idea as the normal bribe for alliance was not going to work. No Magical Being wanted to side with someone who would never give an Oath to hold their end of the bargain.

The time was growing short as Voldemort's army was getting restless. He tried to attack a Muggle community but after a local Soldier shot down one of the Deatheaters..well seeing a shield be useless and remembering what was shown by the Pandorans made more raids useless. He had lost their faith and they feared these weapons more than his curses.

The final straw was coming and he had to do something. As he read the Prophet he realized it was telling folks to read the Quibbler for more information on Pandora this coming week. This was the information he needed. Soon he would understand where it all went wrong and how this boy was more feared than him.

Later that week...

The Dark Lord was in shock and very unnerved. This edition of the Quibbler was special printed just for the Pandora story. Sections on the Wildlife were started with 'All creatures here live to kill and Kill to live.' The sections on the Raiders made him cringe as it stated it was clearly military and well armed. The economy was based off of simple needs and protection. The public was armed at all times and even the local faunas would not attack a group of four or more with out lots of numbers...even then it was a losing battle. The tournaments to test your resolve were far more bloodthirsty that even the Deatheaters and the fact Harry was a reigning champion was not a good sign.

The dark lord was not giving up he had to do something and the last of his followers refused to accept this Treaty allowing 'creatures' to be part of the Ministry of Magic. He decided he would do the last chance move. He needed to at least go down fighting. He was planing on fighting Potter on the grounds of Hogwarts in a winner leads all war.

He never realized his plans were going to be useless until he actually stepped on the battle field.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Albus was in ruins by the time he finished reading the letters. Gringotts was demanding he pay the debt off better than minimum rate and the Ministry was getting distance from anything having to do with him. They had seen where he clearly did not advise in favor of new things that would have improved the relations with the Magical Beings. His non-actions were as evident as a Patronus in the night.

When he looked over the last letter from the only ally not openly shunning him he frowned. The control he needed was gone. The Creatures had a voice again and the next Wizengamot session was to remove his seat. He had nothing left to lose but he would not let this child win even if it cost him everything.

His open ranting of what he was planning was heard by the Sorting Hat and as soon as Albus went to bed the Hat called Fawkes to take it to Harry. The boy laughed at the old man's plans and soon he had a perfect counter to show who was in the right and who was a true Dark Lord.

It was time to take the fool for every last bit of power he had. It was time to end the reign of Albus Dumbledore.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888


	14. Chapter 14

A/N PLEASE READ

It is a sad day when I am so busy that I can't finish my works. And after playing Borderlands 3 I feel I cant just stop it here. SO I an giving you the rough draft of how I was going to end this but decided to just end it as book one with out this chapter. Please don't flame :(

Here it is but I feel sad that it is not as awesome as it could be...However I plan on (in the far future) doing a sequel to incorporate Borderlands 3 and Harry. We shall see how the bunnies run for that one...

On with the Mayhem... (...silence from the Raiders...creepy..)

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter 14

Diagon Alley...

Harry was sitting At the table outside Fortesque's with Tiny Tina and Kreig. The Massive man sat quietly eating an ice-cream Sunday. The "notice-me-not' on his face was set to hold under his mask. No one would see the big happy grin on the massive man. Harry Kept an eye out on the Alley and smirked when he saw the others in position.

Sure enough a group of wizards in black robes with white face masks appeared and threw out curses. Harry tossed a Grenade to the middle of the group who all turned to look at it. The detonation was a large dome of pure electrical energy. He watched as they fell to the ground twitching. His attention turned to the other side of the Alley as another group arrived in similar robes and masks. Tina was faster and her grenade also had Electrical discharge. Krieg stood up as four other attackers came from the nearby shops.

They had little time to react as he was right in front of them swinging his Buzzaxe with unstoppable force. Soon the four were laying in pieces of body parts and he returned to the table. He watched as two more came out of Fortesque's with hostages. "Harry Potter, Our master will have your head. Drop your things and disarm them and come with us or these women will be killed." Harry smirked and told the women to trust him and close their eyes. When they did they heard two loud BANGS. Their attackers fell away with holes between their eyes.

Harry and the Pandorans flipped the Deatheaters over and unmasked them for all to see he told anyone with a camera to take pictures and he would pay for each face shot. It took another 15 minutes for the Aurors to arrive. By then he had a copy of each of the attackers and even a free Sunday for Krieg.

The aurors were in shock as they took statements but the best part was when they tried to arrest Krieg, Zer0 and Mordecai. Harry just laughed. "Attention Everyone, These Aurors wish to arrest the ones who helped to stop the attack on the grounds of using Lethal Force...Against Upstanding Purebloods. Also they have yet to inspect any of the wands that were firing off lethal spells as well as the Cruciatous at all of you. I call for the Director Of the DMLE to personally come and arrest us... if we are in fact guilty of anything."

He waited for Bones to arrive before ordering some tea for everyone. Her glare at Harry was one he would so love to see again. "Director Bones, These (waving at the still unconsious men, and dead ones) persons have openly attacked the public while wearing the outfits of known murderers and rapist. They used Illegal spells in a public location and they held hosteges. I was told by your men, who have yet to investigate those wands, that my family and myself were to be arrested for 'attacking them'. Let me be clear...(he handed her a letter) I was waiting for a meeting as you can see. But instead it became an ambush. Several people here clearly heard those two dead ones say their master wanted me. I care not who pulls the strings. I will defend the innocent and myself."

She sighed and looked around seeing the exposed faces as the press took pictures. Many of them claimed they were under 'Imperious' last time they were on trial as Deatheaters. "Lord Potter, what would you have me do to clear this up?"

Tiny ginned and leaned back. "Your job. Investigate the truth, use that truth serum stuff. Oh and use it on your Aurors too as they took way too long to show up and turn on us before doing their jobs. I think they might be compromised." She said it clear enough for all to hear and the sudden agreement from the Citizens was now building.

Tina was Grinning, "Bonesy dear sweet cheeks, This here was a set up and its clear you have no reason to not do your job. I mean who would stop you from doing it proper and getting to the truth?"

She was played but knew to expect that and yet she was walking out of here looking golden compared to her Department and the Ministry. She also had a clear claim to use Veritaserum on these idiot now. The Minister was already resigning at the end of the next session anyway. He asked her to step up to the seat as next Minister. "Agreed, What are you going to do with the pictures?"

Harry looked at the stack in front of him. "Foreign press of course. If they get off and run then they will be taken in by the other Ministries and questioned under their laws. Its a no win on them at this point. Now I think its time to put the goat out of his misery. See you at the next meeting, Madam Bones."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Albus Dumbledore was arrested that evening when five different Deatheaters said it was his Spy , Snape, who told their resurrected master about the meeting with Potter. They said under the serum that Snape was told to tell about it and all details of it. His charge was attempted Line theft and conspiring to end the line of an Ancient and Most Noble House.

He spent the night in a cell under purging potions and was prepared with Magic suppressors and other anti-travel wards around him. Harry had asked Fawkes to stay with Madam Bones during that time to show he was not helping Dumbledore. The sight of the phoenix on the shoulder of Susan Bones in the visitors gallery was very disturbing to the last of the light holdouts.

The Magical beings representatives were given seats near the end of the wizard seating with a noticeable gap between them and the Wizards. Harry glared at this and sat next to them. The chair shifted to show the House crest and his usual spot stood empty. Sirius looked at the seats and did the same after greeting the Beings.

When Order was called they went through the normal routines. Several laws were being stripped and some were adjusted to be fair to the Magical Beings. Finally they came to new Business. Bones stood. "We had planed on just reviewing the status of seat for Albus Dumbledore but after new information and the removal of favor from Lord Potter I wish to hold a full Wizengamot trial Against Albus Dumbledore for multiple counts of corruption and manipulation of the Ministry and the Wizengamot. Also charges of aiding the rise of a dark lord and Aiding the rise of past and future Deatheaters. Additionally the charge of withholding important information about the demise of two Dark Lords."

The room was in a panic as Bones tried to calm them down. Fawkes started to sing and soon they all returned to a peaceful state. "Thank you Fawkes. Now does everyone agree to hold this trial as of right now?" 90% were in favor as the other 10% abstained from the vote. The man was brought in looking as tired but smug as the last time he was in court. The grumbling Goblin rep handed Harry a galleon.

When he approached the accused chair he looked toward the Minister, "Cornelius, is this really necessary?" Dumbledore used his 'disappointed grandfather tone' then waved his hand to transfigure the chair and its chairs into a throne like he uses at the head table in Hogwarts. As soon as he sat down the goblin sneered and snapped its fingers reverting the chair back to its rightful state. The chains snapped up and tightened uncomfortably around the old bones of the arrogant man. The shackles flew around his wrist and soon all the chains glowed with magic suppressors.

Bones looked pissed. "For all in attendance and those of the press. Albus Dumbledore just showed he holds nothing but contempt for this body of law and these proceedings by wandlessly transfiguring the 'chair of the accused' into a throne-like state. Without the chains. It has been reset to its natural state and the Magic suppression chains are in place and active. If he was willing to cast magic on the chair then what was to stop him from using any other skills on this executive body. As to your question Mr. Dumbledore...Yes this is now clearly necessary. I shall go over the charges including those he was accused of in prior trial and will present all evidence including the transcripts and evidence from the Sirius Black Trial."

Half an hour later all the deeds and actions by Dumbledore were exposed and backed by evidence he had no idea was still around. His only hope to save any face was to get them to believe his 'Greater Good' defense. However he looked to see Harry Potter stand beside the Magical creatures gallery. "I wish to add to the charges, Will-full negligence of a treaty that did and will again effect all Magical Britain. And to remind everyone that it was only by my prior leniency he still held his Headmaster position. I retract that as he does not deserve anyone's respect or leniency anymore. This man has played us to his whims for too long and now we gather AGAIN to sit in judgment of his crimes, and by your very laws these are truly crimes. DO not forget he preaches about second chances but that has come and gone already."

The nails in his coffin laid out for the next hour. No why to refute them as each piece was clearly reinforced, even the fact that he was stealing funds and draining the Hogwarts accounts under a false name. He thought Brian Wolfric was a good name to use. Now his last chances were about to come as he prepared for his only defense. Bone rose again and looked around the room. "Albus Dumbledore, I ask you now to be very clear in your answers, as these last two questions will determine your fate. Did you orchestrate the events leading to and after the night of Oct 31, 1981 based on a self created prophesy?"

He frowned at her wording. She had said 'Self-created' not 'self full-filling. He knew that was a very big difference. Looking around he saw many deep in thought over those words as well. "Amelia my dear, you must understand that I did what was best for the greater good of Magical Britain."

Director Bones glared at him, "You will address me as Madam Bones or Director Bones. And let it be known hes stated in his own sideways speech to the affirmative to the question. Finally, Mr. Dumbledore, Please for the record and before this Executive body...What exactly is the Greater Good you keep alluding to? If it is for the good of Magical Britain then it needs to be clearly stated or else it will be considered only good to your plans for Magical Britain."

The room erupted as she sat down. The old man paled as he was against the wall and surrounded. He had to answer but then he would lose his chance to use the mystery of his 'greater good' to get out of the mess. He needed some thing to distract them. He looked at the way Fudge was not even caring about any of it he looked..at peace? The room quieted as the Centaur Representative motioned to speak. "I ask to be clear as well. He did say Magical Britain...but did he mean it or mean just the Wizards and Witches?"

The truth was getting to close he felt a dull pain in his neck as he panicked at these events. He felt his vision blur for a bit the he felt...numb. Not not numb, he was feeling as if under Veritaserum. Yes he felt the effects of the truth serum., but how. Why was it hitting know. What was going on. He felt his mouth open and before he could fight it his whole world collapsed with but one sentence. "The Greater Good of Magical Britain is the future where I am a god and everyone either worships me or is legally forced to obey me, after I figure out Tom Riddles secret to immortality of course."

The next hour and ten minutes was a blur as he started to tell his past and his love life with Grindelwald, his actions to ignore Riddle but subtly lead him to experiment with Horcruxs and dark arts. He let Tom go insane by making so many and even set up allies to be killed off easily to keep the war going. It made him look better as a leader. His confessions as to making the Potters leave and avoid the greater wards of their family keep even after letting a deatheater into the Potter Manor to kill Charlus and Dorea. He went on to compulsing the last Potters to make Pettigrew the secret keeper knowing the little shit was marked. He organized the capture and immediate imprisonment of Black to keep him out of the way. Even the wards around the Dursleys to make them abuse young Harry.

The fact that Bones knew Harry wanted a special punishment used made her keep calm to this event. She learned that certain Muggle medications could be placed in a capsule that slowly released. All she had to do was gve the signal and the capsule was magicked into his stomach just like they did with potions. She planned to use this trick on anyone of the Dark families that she interrogated.

Harry stood as they were about to pass sentence. "I have a final request. If he is to be executed. I want to do it. I will give him a fighting chance. If he is to be imprisoned then I ask he be sent to Pandora. He cannot portkey back and Fawkes has abandoned him. He will learn why gods fear the world known as Pandora. He has wronged many but most of all he had led to the near destruction for a House that was considered the highest of the Light. As well as the end of so many others. Let him face his death for that is all that awaits him on Pandora.

The vote was unanimous. All in favor of death sentence. Harry grinned as he placed an special echo with Lord Black. One that reached all the way to Pandora. Then he flamed Dumbledore still bound in suppressors to the Pit of Terramorpheous. He blew the horn then freed Dumbledore before tossing his wand to him and flaming out. He watched as the old man was using very Dark and lethal spells trying to defeat the beast. Soon Albus was flung into the air and disappeared into the massive jaws of the creature. Harry returned to the Wizengamot.

"For those of the Wireless audience. I had left an echo that showed what had happened to the false leader of the light. He was witnessed using spells that even deatheaters would hesitate to use. He was in the end eaten alive by one of the deadliest creatures on a planet of deadly creatures. Even Vault Hunters avoid that thing."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The night ended with Harry and Tina cuddling in their bed at the Castle. Minerva too the Headmaster Position and Flitwick took the Deputy spot. Harry was tired of it all he was ready to just go home and let things be. He told the goblins he would return weekly to get his produce and to run combat groups to Pandora but he hated dealing with the wizards. He even learned of Madam Bones taking the Acting Minister spot and when he nodded to her saying her trusted her to keep the house in order...well that was all it took as no one tried to argue against her taking full leadership later.

The nights were getting to be bland as he finally spoke with the new Headmistress about simple sending a copy of the reports of how the school is running to his account manager in Gringotts. He would step in if needed and would help with better planning if the Ministry or school Board tried to get greedy. He gave the wards to her and even reset them to what was needed and cleaned out the unneeded ones put there by idiot Headmasters. The added wards that Mcgonagall asked for and was Provided for Werewolves to be blocked from entering the Castle during the full moon. They would be given residence near the Forest for those nights. The Creatures that would now be a part of the staff and students would be protected from bigotry.

That last part was funny to Harry as when seventeen 'Pureblood' students left the school with the parents saying it would ruin the school with lose of their tuition...well the 67 new students and 10 new staff helped increase the schools income. The Centaurs collected rare plants in the forest that the dryad teachers grew in their own green houses. Sprout was so happy to have help and new plants to work with. Hagrid helped teach a couple Half-giant students how to be 'softer' in dealing with the others. The twin girls did explain to him that his choice in animals seemed 'not soft' around the students. He corrected his classes.

One of the biggest changes was the use of muggle paper and pens and fountain pens to mimic Quills. Harry had heard from Hermione that the Muggleborns had to explain that 'if the wizards used quills like the muggles did then it should be allowed that the replacement by those items be accepted by wizards.' He liked how the three did this whole presentation of historical facts to the very Board of Governors. They also stated that these would not ruin businesses as they only needed to stock these as well as quills. Besides the same ink is used and they can be used on Parchment. So it is not a full replacement of everything..more like an upgrade to things.

The fact it saved on broken quills and were cheaper helped the businesses attempt it. Some even looked into what else was 'upgraded' that did not conflict with their profits.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Two months later after the trial of the 'Dark-lord-of-the-Greater-Good'. Damn those journalist and their evil hyphens. Harry felt something off near the castle. He walked out the front and saw the form of the once feared Lord Voldemort. "Hello Tom. Hey lets do something really stupid. How about we get our armies together and see whose is the better. Your remaining Dorkfarts, versus my family?"

Riddle was glaring at him with loathing but he knew he had to be careful around this child. "Potter, I see you have some spine unlike the old fool, you challenge me to a war, not a duel but a clear decisive war. So be it here on the open lands of Hogwarts in one week. I do hope you will say your goodbyes to your family as they will all perish." With that he apperated away. Harry grinned. "Never said I would let you near the castle Tom. You chose the lands but never said I had to drop the wards."

When he explained it all to McGonagall she nearly flipped. But the part about the wards did give her pause. "So he can fight you out on the grounds but her cannot get into the castle. And since the wards are internal field coverage as well as reactive barriers...I see, Thank you for informing me. I will advise Minister Bones and have some aurors as witness to the event while ensuring all students remain inside the castle."

Harry then went to Pandora, with Tina. The Raiders loved the plan but after a couple other ideas they finally had to figure out how to get them all there... Angle had that covered. Tannis and herself had uncovered the original blueprints for the Fast travel. With some magical and technological tweaks they had something that no one dared to dream of. A planet to planet travel device. Now for the final steps.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ending 1

The day was here as the Deatheaters and an assortment of trolls and Dementors waited for the orders. Harry just grinned as he flamed into mid air tossing something to the ground. When the metal object hit is glowed and pulsed till finally it opened to reveal odd devices inside it. Harry landed beside it and tapped a couple buttons. The small screen beside it lit up. "Ok Angel, all set so lets get the troops on the field. Hunters first then prep for the 'General' and his army."

Tom looked annoyed at the boy as he watched the people arrive by the strange contraption four at a time. They all had another of those devises on each of them. When they arrived and set up the other Fast travel stations, Harry was just grinning. "Hey Tom, Just to warn you, we did agree to use our 'armies' so let me introduce you to the General of the Robolution. General Claptrap."

The Deatheaters watched as massive amounts of small squarish things rolled away from the devises and lined up like a real army. All of them armed with an assortment of weapons. The last one out after nearly 2000 already arrived looked like it was carrying a flag. The others had helmets and even a few had Mohawks. Two of them had beards. This did not sit well with Voldemort.

"What is this Potter? I thought you said you had an army? Not these golem toys." That was his last words as when one of the deatheaters tried to hit the army with a Killing curse it did nothing. With the loss of their ace spell the Deatheaters soon learned the guns and other weapons were all lethal and even the Giant and trolls fell to the wave of mechanical death that was the Robolution. Claptrap was so proud of his army and his favorite Male siren.

(final ending below the rest)

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ending 2

As the hunter set up the Fast travel stations everyone stepped back. Tom watched as his men charged the field only to look confused when a large metal beast and a smaller one flew out of the blue lights of those devises. All they heard before many were run down by these things was... "CATCH A RIIIIIDDDDEEE YOU SOMM BITCCHESS." Ellie and Scooter never did figure out who killed the most as hey kept crossing each others path, but they both agreed that wizards barely made an impact like the bandits did.

8888888888888888888888888888888888

Final ending...

Tom was all that was left in his area and he was to in shock to think clearly. When Harry walked up to him he began to monologue. "You think your so great Potter with all these...BANG. Harry looked down the smoking barrel of the Jack special and grinned. He loved how stupid these wizards were, as if the fight HAD to stop so you could talk your head off.

With the anti-climatic death of the great self proclaimed Dark Lord, The hunters finished off his forces. When the remaining Deatheaters tried to apperate or portkey away they were stuck. Harry did have to laugh at their antics as Tina had mined the area close to the ward line so they could not run away. Only those who surrendered lived as the rest died by bullets or vehicles. The end of the day had all the Aurors out to identify the bodies. When the minister arrived it was best to state the news would clearly show the fallen as the aggressors and all had the mark. Harry made one statement to the press.

"I am done, you are now responsible to stop this from happening. I will leave a way to contact me with those I trust only. Do not dare make me come back and fix your mess again. Besides, I have much more important thins to do." When ask what those were he walked over to Tina and smiled. "I have a wedding to plan." He grabbed Tina in a hug and tipped her sideways with a deep and passionate kiss.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The great end of Voldemort was told all over the world as was the words of the child who killed him. No one could argue his facts. No one knew he returned every month to Gringotts or to the Island to get his produce for Sanctuary. He liked the Goblins as they reminded him of Marcus and Brick. Greedy and deadly.

Thus ends the tale of the boy from a world for worse than our own. One who wanted to live and have a loving family no matter the cost. He got his wish and he got the girl.

The end. Now scram or I'll sell you all to the goblins as labor.

Please give me time to get other thing out of my head before asking for the second book. And enjoy all the other works from so many great authors out here.

P.S (Shameless plug)... reviews or like for my other works are appreciated for future writings. Wink Wink Nudge Nudge lol


End file.
